


Even forever is too short of a time with you

by miyarinnnn



Series: Miyarin [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers to Husbands, M/M, Post Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Timeskip, Whipped Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarinnnn/pseuds/miyarinnnn
Summary: The light of the fireworks illuminates his face, even from the side, he looks so good and Osamu wants to kiss him so bad. He wants to cradle his face in his hands, he wants to hold him in his arms and never let go. He wants to stare right into his eyes and say “I love you”- He abruptly stops his thoughts, eyes widening as he quickly looks away from Suna. A large firework erupts as if it’s timed and he comes to a realisation.Oh,  he thinks,  is this what people call love?*Miya Osamu's journey of discovering his first love, getting to date and finally marrying the said first love.
Relationships: Implied Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Miyarin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955590
Comments: 59
Kudos: 391
Collections: SunaOsa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to challenge myself and write a new fic based on the "The frustrating tale of Miya Rintarou" but in Osamu's point of view for more details of their relationship. This can be read separately but it's better to read the previous one first because I made lots of references! Also, I mention Rintarou's eyes, A LOT, like seriously. Please look over my lack of vocabulary and hope you enjoy the read <3

> **_“I have never believed in love at first sight_ **
> 
> **_That we are able to give our hearts away_ **
> 
> **_Upon one view_ **
> 
> **_Or that after just once glance_ **
> 
> **_We are in love_ **
> 
> **_But I do believe that the second I saw your eyes, I loved them_ **
> 
> **_And the moment I saw your smile, I loved it_ **
> 
> **_And the instance I heard you laugh I fell in love with the sound_ **
> 
> **_I have never believed in love at first sight_ **
> 
> **_But I do believe that after one glance in your direction_ **
> 
> **_I have belonged to you completely.”_ **
> 
> **_a.a.i_ **

**(September, 2011)**

“Attention, everybody,” The homeroom teacher’s voice rings loudly in his ears and Osamu blinks his eyes open from the nap. Atsumu had forced him to the non-compulsory morning practice and now he feels like the entire world is too energetic for him. He sits up groggily, resting his chin lazily on the palm. 

His seat mate nudges him from the side with a teasing grin, “Hey, Osamu. Were you out late with Midori-chan?” 

“No, I didn’t even see her yesterday,” he yawns, “I had morning practice.” 

“You lucky jock,” The guy grimaces, “you’re dating the hottest girl in our year and yet you’re still as devoted to your club activities.” Osamu just shrugs, yawning again. He really shouldn’t have gone to bed late last night, he out of all people should know Atsumu would make him go to morning practice. Atsumu had been sulking the past few weeks over Osamu getting girlfriend, Gin teased the blonde about how he’s just jealous that Osamu has found someone before him but Osamu knows that’s not the case. Atsumu notices his lack of drive in volleyball these days, and the older twin is probably scared that Osamu might abandon volleyball now that he’s got himself a girlfriend. But contrary to what everyone thinks, he’s not in love with his girlfriend or anything. He might come off as a douche if he ever says it out loud, but love? He thinks it’s still pretty grand for a 16-year-old to consider. In the first place, Midori was the one who confessed, and Osamu felt reluctant to reject her. He had tried to tell her that he’s already occupied with volleyball and that he wouldn’t be able to give her much time but she just told him that she’d considered all these facts before asking him out. She has been nothing but nice to him all the time and he would feel bad to let this girl down so he decided to go out with her, and who knows maybe in the long run, he might even fall in love with her. He’s forced back into the current situation when their homeroom teacher opens the door not so gently and heads out. 

Osamu turns to the guy beside him, “What did he just say? I didn’t catch it.” 

“We’re apparently getting a transfer student.” 

Surprised, he claims, “At this time of the year?” After all, it’s already second semester of the 1st year, people rarely transfer schools at this time of academic year. 

“Maybe family emergency or something?” Osamu just hums at that, mind wandering to his lunchbox and his stomach growls at the thought. That’s when a brown-haired boy walks in, and suddenly, everything surrounding him becomes blurry as if he’s in some drama movie, and he only sees the brunette and his movements, call him exaggerating but it feels like time itself stop for a moment. He draws in a breath, eyes not retreating from the transfer student as he stands in front of the class awkwardly, not that the boy has top-tier looks but something about him draws Osamu in. If anything, the boy has a strange hairdo (something about his hair makes Osamu want to caress) and he wears an apathetic expression, both hands shoved in the pockets. 

_He has pretty eyes..._ Osamu stares at the unusual citrine-like orbs, which bear an indifferent look just like his expression but Osamu finds himself not being able to remove his stare away from the latter’s narrow eyes. 

The new guy blinks, he looks bored, and also awfully out of place here at Inarizaki High School, which is full of country folks and this boy, everything about him screams city boy. 

“Introduce yourself to class, Suna-kun.” Their homeroom teacher urges and the city boy nods, hands reaching the chalk to write his name on the board. That’s when he straightens up and Osamu notices how tall the boy is, he was slouching when he walked in so Osamu didn’t really notice, he’s probably even taller than him. 

_Does he play sports?_

“My name is Suna Rintarou, and I came from Tokyo. Let’s get along well.” He introduces crisply. City boy, indeed. Even his voice sounds foreign, evidently lacking the Kansai accent. 

_Suna Rintarou? Sunarin huh? Wouldn’t it be nice to call him Miyarin though?_ His eyes widen at his own train of thoughts, abruptly sitting up straight and flabbergasted at himself. And right at that moment, the transfer student, Suna Rintarou, has to cast his eye at his direction, just with a deadpan expression but Osamu flushes at the action, feels like he had been caught red handed. 

“Suna-kun, you can sit at the free seat right over there.” The teacher points to the seat three seats away from him right beside Suzuki, to which Suna Rintarou just nods, “Suzuki-kun, help him out, will you?” 

“Roger that, sensei!” claims Suzuki, excitedly. Always enthusiastic, that boy. Osamu gulps when Suna passes by him to get to his seat, he’s oddly feeling fidgety, fingers tapping lightly on his desk. He tries his best to listen to what the teacher is saying but he’s strongly overwhelmed by the strange need to turn around and look at the new student once again. He’s not sure what about the new student is making him inquisitive but he wants to observe him very much. He sighs, letting curiosity win over him as he looks back, not so subtlety to where the new student is sitting. Suzuki, being the chatterbox he is, rattles on while Suna Rintarou nods at his words, occasionally giving out a reply. Osamu isn’t sure how long he’s been staring, but the brunette looks up, after taking out a notebook, right at his direction, engaging an eye contact with Osamu. His gaze is stern and calculating, the gold orbs shining, looking enigmatic which captivates Osamu even more. His brows scrunch a little, and that’s when Osamu finally comes to realisation that he’s been staring for too long, his head finally keeping up with his action and he looks away instantly. He blames the weather for the red splotched across his face but he has got nothing to hold responsible for when those bewitching gold eyes never leave his mind the entire day. 

* * *

“Stop lazing around ‘Samu,” Atsumu kicks his legs and he glares back in retaliation. 

“You were the one who kept forcing me to go to morning practices.” 

“It’s a miracle that I got to lock up again yesterday, might as well as sneak in while I have the keys in hand.” 

“I’m going to tell on you.” 

“You scrub, don’t you dare.” Atsumu kicks hard, “You suck, what’s wrong with practicing a little more?” 

“Huh? What do you mean I suck? You scrub-” He’s interrupted by Coach Kurosu’s clapping so he just glares at Atsumu, who sticks out his tongue in response. 

“Gather round, everyone.” The coach calls out. 

“Hmmm, weird,” Atsumu murmurs, eyes widening a moment later, looking back at Osamu in panic, “Do you think he found out about this morning?” Osamu just shrugs, jogging towards the center of the gym leaving Atsumu to dramatically whine alone. He stands beside Aran, later joined by Atsumu. 

“Aran-kun,” Atsumu nudges, “Do you know what’s going on?” 

“I’m not sure, maybe we have practice match with other schools.” 

“Oh, makes sense.” 

“So, is everyone here already?” asks the coach. 

The captain looks around, “Yes, sir. I think this is all.” He confirms. 

“So, we’re having a new member joining the team. He just transferred this week and submitted the form today but I told him he could come over and watch the practice right away so.” 

_Oh, don’t tell me-_

“Oh, there he comes,” says the coach, before waving, “Suna, here.” Of course, it’s him. As if there would be another transfer student in the middle of the school year? The same man whom he’s been thinking of since the very first day of his transfer waltz into the gym with the same old impassive expression on his face. His gaze falls on Osamu but he shows no signs of recognition and quickly moves on to observe other people in the gym. Osamu isn’t sure if he should feel relived or bitter at his lack of recognition. 

“Oh, he’s pretty tall. I wonder which position he plays.” muses Atsumu. Suna Rintarou stands beside the coach, blinking lazily. He looks at the coach, silently asking if he should introduce himself. The coach nods back in approval. 

“I’m Suna Rintarou, 1st year, I just transferred from Tokyo. I’ve been playing volleyball since middle school.” He announces, as brief as the introduction he did on his first day. 

“Oh, he’s the same age with us then. I never really noticed him though.” Atsumu notes, “Pretty sure he is not in the class, right Gin?” 

“It’s not like you would notice even if he’s in the class, you aren’t interested in anything that’s not volleyball.” Ginjima says and Kosaku nods in agreement beside him. 

The captain approaches the brunette, smiling at the latter. “We’re glad to have you. I’m the captain of the team.” Suna Rintarou just nods at that. Osamu couldn’t tell if his demeanour is from being bored or nervous, he looks the same as always, the indifferent expression. 

“I’ll leave him to your hands, captain. I have something else to attend to.” He pats Suna Rintarou’s shoulder and with that, the coach leaves. 

“Do you want to join the drills today?” asks the captain, “Not forcing you on your very first day but feel free to join if you’re up for it.” 

“I didn’t bring the gym outfit today. I didn’t know I could join right away.” Suna Rintarou says, and the captain nods in an understanding manner. 

“It’s fine, you can observe the team for today, if it’s to your liking or not.” 

“Are the schedules fixed for practices?” 

“Oh don’t worry about missing it, we always tell you beforehand. We’ll come drag you if you don’t come,” teases the captain. 

“Are the preliminaries for the next tournament close already?” 

“Pretty close, I’d say.” Suna Rintarou just nods. 

“Any other questions? Feel free to ask, don’t be shy.” 

“Do we have club activity every day?” 

“Not necessarily, Sundays are voluntary.” He just nods at the response, fingers tapping his own thigh. Osamu can’t help but notice his painted pinkies from his action and stares at them astonishingly. 

_When does nail lacquer look this appealing on a person? His hands look so pretty too._

“Hey, what position do you play?” Osamu quickly looks up when Atsumu interrogates out of nowhere, Suna Rintarou stares at Atsumu, blinking before casting a quick glance at Osamu who’s right beside the blonde. His eyes gleam a little, showing a difference in his expression for once but it doesn’t last long, his face morphing back into the neutral expression. 

“Middle blocker,” he replies after a moment. 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” The captain interjects, clapping on Suna Rintarou ’s shoulder in a friendly manner, “We don’t have much middle blocker so it’s perfect.” 

“Ren, you should look after this kid.” 

“He could be even better than me,” Oomimi-san smiles. 

“You’re our best blocker too,” Kita-san comments. “Old married couple,” Aran-kun mumbles beside him, they, the first years beside Aran, hold themselves back from laughter at that. 

“Did you play with your previous school?” Atsumu questions again. 

“Yes, I did.” Suna Rintarou answers, promptly. 

“Were you a regular?” Osamu frowns at his brother’s direction, while Gin nudges him from the side, telling him he’s prying too much but Atsumu pays no heed at their reactions. 

“Yeah,” The brunette replies. Osamu can’t tell if the latter is annoyed by the bombarding questions or not, he remains passive. 

“Did your school ever go to nationals?” 

“Dude, you’re being rude.” Ginjima groans and Osamu just sighs at his brother’s insensitiveness. 

But the person being questioned doesn’t seem to mind as he just blinks, “No, there are lots of team out there, especially Itachiyama Institute, so it’s not really easy to beat all of them.” 

“What school did you go to during midd-” 

“Okay, enough chitchatting. Let’s start the drills. Chop-chop.” The captain announces. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You can watch from there,” The captain pats Suna Rintarou’s back, “Welcome to the team.” 

“Thank you, senpai.” And Oomimi-san approaches the brunette, smiling at him before pulling him into a conversation. Suna Rintarou visibly relaxes during the conversation, it’s to be expected considering that it’s Oomimi-san he’s talking with, the calming existence of Inarizaki. And suddenly, Suna Rintarou smiles and Osamu could feel his chest reverberate at the sight. It’s such a sight to behold, his foxy eyes crinkling up like a crescent, the usual neutral line of his lips are upturned, the previous passive expression nowhere to be found. Oomimi-san smiles back before patting his head and walks away with Kita-san. Osamu stands at his place, and couldn’t pay attention to whatever Atsumu is saying at the moment. His mind is too overwhelmed by the fact that he has just seen Suna Rintarou smile for the very first time since his arrival. He had looked bored the entire week, even with Suzuki chatting, he just replies while maintaining the same old expression, he even munches on his melon bread with a neutral expression (No, he totally doesn’t notice that Suna Rintarou only eats Melon bread the entire week.) Who doesn’t smile while eating in the first place? 

_Such a waste to be hiding away a smile as pretty as that..._

Again, Osamu jumps, baffled at his own thoughts. He glances back to Suna Rintarou, and watches him jog away to the nearby seat; his gaze fixed on the way the brunette’s hair is flopping with his motion. 

_His hair looks so fluffy, it must’ve been nice, patting his hair._

“What’re you looking at, ‘Samu? Let’s go, we have to practice serves.” 

“Oh right, yeah.” 

“Yer weird.” 

“You don’t have any say in this,” Osamu says, kicking his brother. Atsumu kicks back to which he swiftly dodges. Again, he doesn’t know why, he’s suddenly overwhelmed by this unknown feeling of wanting to look back and just stare at this pretty boy with the most alluring eyes he’s ever seen. He forces himself to walk away without giving in to his urge of wanting to whip around his head and catch those eyes once again. 

_Osamu, pull yourself together._

And when it’s his time to serve, he looks up to see Suna Rintarou’s scrutinising stare on him and suddenly, he gets this flip-flopping, turning feeling in his stomach, like when he’s about to eat at a very good ramen shop, or when a random onigiri he bought ended up being very good. He’s strangely nervous, and 8-seconds suddenly feel like an eternity. He gazes at those inspecting eyes, and wonders if he would ever see him smile again. He feels like he hasn’t seen enough. 

“I wonder what I could do to see that smile again and again,” he mumbles out loud, ignoring Atsumu’s confused ‘huh’ from the back as he holds out the ball, preparing to serve. He draws in a sigh, eyes not missing the stare of the boy on the other side of the gym as he slams the serve with his utmost power. 

_Oh, it feels good._

The ball hits Akagi-san’s wrists, before bouncing off. 

“Nice serve,” Others call out and Osamu grins, content with the result. 

“Oh, I thought you’re having a bad day, you’re into it.” Atsumu comments. He just shrugs and runs to the opposite side of the net for some receives. His eyes, again, dart to the lone figure sitting and he feels his heart thump when the latter is staring at his direction, looking amused at his previous serve. Osamu silently relishes in the change of his expression, and that he was the one who’s able to make him deviate from his usual bored look. He doesn’t mind hitting good serves over and over again if he gets to see his various expressions. He freezes, this time, he’s more surprised at himself for not thinking how absurd his monologue with himself is getting. 

* * *

**(November, 2011)**

Osamu gapes, stupefied at the way Suna slams the ball across the net. 

“He’s good,” says Aran, observing the brunette just like him, “He’s going to be a great canon for the team.” 

“Aran-kun alone is already a great canon.” Atsumu laughs. 

“He’s different, his blocks are excellent, Ren said so. But his spikes are another thing. It probably has something to do with that flexible upper torso of his. He has wider range to spike that way.” Osamu just hums at Aran’s observation, eyes fixed on the way he’s stretching his torso, it’s weirdly fascinating, his flexibility that is. 

“His blocks are insane too, he can be pretty manipulative, just like his calculating eyes. I feel like he’s plotting something whenever I play against him.” Atsumu says. 

“Yeah, Rintarou has pretty sharp game sense.” Aran smiles, “He’ll do well, that boy.” 

“The team is already doing well with my existence so it’s reassuring to have another excellent player joining us.” Osamu just rolls his eyes at his brother’s words while Aran laughs, patting both of them on the back before walking away. Osamu watches Suna, who is standing with Oomimi-san, gold eyes glistening as he talks. 

“Let’s wrap up for today, boys.” calls out the coach, “The first years are responsible for the cleanup today, right?” 

“Yes, sir.” All of them chorus. 

“Shinsuke, keep the key with you so that some brats won’t sneak in for morning practice.” The coach stares at both of them and Osamu elbows Atsumu hard. 

“Yes, coach. I’ll do that.” They all tense up at Kita-san’s voice. 

“Dismissed,” announces the coach and walks out of the gym. They’re now getting the net off, Osamu on one side and Suna across him, while Atsumu just stands in the middle, crossing his arms. 

“Hey, Sunarin.” Atsumu calls. Osamu turns around to the blonde’s direction so fast that he could’ve gotten himself a whiplash, while Suna stares, brows uplifted at the nickname but he doesn’t comment anything. 

“The spike you did at last was insane. Is it because of your weird torso?” 

“Don’t go around and call someone weird, you jerk.” Osamu intercepts. Suna doesn’t seem to mind though, he just shrugs. 

“I just changed the angle before I slam the ball.” He states, hands motioning the spike he did before. His nails aren’t painted anymore, Osamu observes. He strangely mourns for the loss even though he just saw it for a few seconds before. 

“How bendy are you?” Atsumu inquires. Osamu had given up on stopping his brother from being so nosy, because the blonde won’t stop bombarding the brunette with questions despite Gin and himself telling that he’s being rude. Suna doesn’t seem to mind either as he mostly dignifies Atsumu with responses. But even with Atsumu’s muddling, Suna doesn’t really associate with them, the rest of the first years. It has been over a month since Suna joined the team, they’re now practicing for the Spring Tournament. But the latter immediately bolts out once he’s done with the duties, not minding either one of them. The first years usually walks back home together but Suna just heads out alone, he doesn’t seem like he’s interested in talking with them too. He kind of feels bitter at the fact, because he wants to know him more _(and see him smile)_ but he doesn’t want to force the youngest of the team (which he found out from Atsumu who apparently looked at the club admission form) to join them against his wills. That’s why he grabs Atsumu whenever he’s about to drag Suna to join them in walking home. 

He blinks to snap out from his thoughts, and Suna is bending his torso to the side, probably answering Atsumu’s question. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself bendy, I just have more access compared to others.” Suna comments. 

“It looks fascinating,” Osamu suddenly speaks up. 

Suna looks at his direction and grins a little, Osamu pretends as if it doesn’t make his heart flutter, “You think so?” 

Their little moment end as fast as it comes, when Kita-san looks at their direction, making Atsumu freeze in fear since he got caught standing, doing nothing. He quickly picks up the mop and enthusiastically wipes the floor as if his life depends on it. Osamu smirks at his brother’s antics, head shaking as he continues taking down the net, he immediately looks up when he hears something akin to laughter from Suna. His heart warms at the sound, Osamu wishes he could bottle it up and keep it forever. Suna then stares at his direction, looking flustered for a moment but he says nothing at the way Osamu is gawking at him and takes down the net on his side. They silently fold the net with Osamu glancing frequently at the younger, at that moment it is like he’s alone in the gym with no one but Suna only, because all he could see is the brown-haired male in front of him. Suna stands up a few moment later, picking up the mops strewn beside him, together with the net they had folded just now. Osamu must’ve zoned out; the brunette is juggling everything in his hands turning on his heel to head towards the closet. Osamu quickly snaps out of his trance and grabs the two mops from the younger’s hand. 

Suna blinks lazily at him, “Thank you, Osamu.” _Oh, he knows my name. I want to hear him call my name again._

“You know my name,” he says. Suna looks like he wants to laugh at his statement but he just grins a little and shrugs. 

“You guys are famous. It’s not like I come from abroad, of course I know you guys.” 

“I mean, you can tell me and ‘Tsumu apart.” Suna huffs at that, eyes clearly filled with amusement. Osamu’s surprised at himself for being able to read the latter’s emotions. He ignores the voice that comes from his brain, _"of course you do, you’ve done nothing but stare at hi_ _s eyes_ _the entire time.”_

“Didn’t you guys dye your hair for that purpose?” Suna says, voice filled with mirth. 

“Oh, right.” He absolutely feels dumb at the moment. Suna just gives him a tiny smile as he heads to the storage room, leaving an extremely flushed Osamu, to freeze and recall the breathtaking, small smile Suna just threw in his direction. He can’t get rid of the image from his mind even when Suna announces “Good work” and walks out the gym, with his bag slung on his shoulders, not once looking back at the four of them. 

“What a cold guy.” Atsumu comments on their way back home, “It’s not like we’re going to bite him. What’s wrong with walking home with us?” 

“It’s already a miracle for him to respond to your questions.” Kosaku says. Ginjima nods in agreement beside him, yawning. 

“Isn’t he your classmate, ‘Samu?” Atsumu says, “I saw him the other day when I came to your class.” 

“Yeah,” Osamu says, “but he barely talks with others except for his seat-mate. I just talk to him when I have to relay some messages about the practice.” Suna really doesn’t talk to other people in the class except for Suzuki, who already seems like Suna’s best friend right on the first day, maybe it’s because Suzuki is an energetic guy. They look like they’ve known each other for years, even in lunch breaks, Suzuki would be ranting about a shitty movie he watched and Suna, while on his phone, would occasionally comment his opinions. No, he wasn’t eavesdropping their conversations, he just happened to hear it one time when he had to go tell Suna that there was no practice that day. 

“What an unsociable guy.” 

“Says the guy with terrible reputation.” Osamu says. 

“’Samu, you bastard-” 

“Oh, here we go again.” Ginjima facepalms. Osamu holds his pathetic excuse of a brother in a headlock as he tries his best not to think about how pretty it is when the boy with alluring gold orbs laughs. 

* * *

**(January, 2012)**

“Osamu...Earth to Osamu!” 

“Oh, hey. Midori-chan.” Osamu smiles, scooting a little to give her more space. He’s sitting on the staircase in the middle of the hallway, he was actually having lunch with Atsumu and Ginjima but their class have an activity to do so they left early. Osamu feels like it’s too early to go back to the classroom so he just randomly plopped down on the nearest staircase he saw. 

“What’re you doing here alone?” Midori asks, tilting her head cutely causing her bangs fall on her face, which she tucks behind her ears a moment later. 

“I was eating lunch with ‘Tsumu but he had some stuffs to do with his class.” 

“Ah, you should’ve come find me. I was on my way to grab some juice when I saw you sitting here alone with an expression like you’re in outer space.” Osamu laughs. 

“Did I really look that way to others?” 

“You did,” Midori grins. She is quite a girl, pretty, confident in herself and doesn’t shy away, always assert her opinions strongly and expresses herself quite well. She’s very good at studies too, sometimes helps Osamu with his lessons. No wonder everybody likes her. But he couldn’t put a finger on the guilt swimming around in his stomach whenever he meets up with her. They sit side by side in silence, staring at the clouds and Midori leans to his side. His two classmates choose to pass by them right at the moment, whistling when they see the proximity between them. Osamu just laughs off. 

“These guys,” He shakes his head. 

“How did the spring tournament go?” Midori asks, “I’m sorry I couldn’t join with the cheer squad. I had extra curriculum that week.” 

“It’s fine, it’s not next door or something. You didn’t miss any of the qualifier matches so.” Osamu says, “It went fine but we didn’t get to be the champion school. Overall, it was a nice experience though; we can aim for the championship at the Interhigh. We’re just first years so. I just feel bad for the seniors, we could’ve tried harder for them.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, at least you guys had fun, right?” She smiles, patting reassuringly on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, we really did.” 

“That’s the whole point about the sport, isn’t it? Win or lose, at least you’re having fun.” She beams. She’s really kind, too nice in fact. He really appreciates her, she’s been a good company the entire time they’ve been going out, always listening to what he has to say and giving out ideas. He’s not going to lie; he’s attracted to her. She’s really pretty, even her tomboyish personality can’t cover up her beauty. But this whole relationship they have, it feels entirely platonic for him, sure they’ve held hands, go out on a few dates and all but he couldn’t bring himself to kiss her, even when she was expecting because he feels like it wouldn’t be fair for her to lose her first kiss to the guy who can’t love her back equally. He feels comfortable around her but that’s it, he thinks she’s cute but his heart doesn’t pound at the sight of her. He wants to try falling in love with her though, because this girl has been nothing but sweet to him all the time.

But the thoughts immediately fly away as soon as his eyes catch a glimpse of a person, and suddenly he feels his throat go dry, his stomach somersaulting. He ingeniously tries to sit upright and later wonders to himself why he’s trying to sit away from his girlfriend out of nowhere when everyone in the entire school knows he’s seeing her. He didn’t tear his gaze away from the brunette, noticing the melon bread in his hand and scrunches his nose at the latter’s choice of lunch. Suna has been eating nothing but melon bread for lunch. He rarely sees him bring a lunchbox, no wonder he’s skinny. Suna doesn’t seem to notice both of them, leisurely scrolling through his phone as he walks by. His eyes are gleaming with mirth as he focuses on his phone. Osamu wonders what is it on his phone that gets him cheery. It’s ironic that only a few months has passed since Suna came into his life and yet he’s getting good at deciphering emotions which are only visible in his eyes (not to mention they didn’t talk that much except for team plays and other stuffs about volleyball). The sunlight filtering throughout the entire hallway shines bright on Suna’s brown hair, and he’s glowing, like literally and Osamu can’t look away from him. 

“It’s Suna Rintarou right?” Midori asks, Osamu slightly flinches at her voice, before turning to her direction. “From the volleyball club?” 

“Yeah,” replies Osamu, “You know him?” 

“My friend liked him a lot, she said he’s interesting and has pretty eyes.” So, he’s not the only one who thinks that way after all. “She even went out of her way and confessed.” Osamu’s eyes widen in surprise, now this is an information he’s never heard of. Since they had to spend a lot of time on practices, Suna has been engaging with them a lot compared to the time when he first transferred but still it’s not like the brunette would tell any of them about his personal life so not very surprising that he’s completely unaware of the fact that Suna Rintarou gets confessions. 

“She came back crying,” Midori chuckles. 

“Man, that’s harsh. He could’ve been nice about it.” Osamu says, but his inner voice somehow sighs in relief. 

“That’s what we thought when she came back crying too, we cussed him out and almost went to throw a tantrum. But my friend told me that’s not the case. He just rejected her nicely even when she suggested to go on a date to know each other first. He said he wouldn’t able to return her feelings no matter what because he’s gay and that’s what made her cry.” Osamu suddenly freezes at the statement, and Midori takes notice of his action and gasps. 

“Oh my god, I shouldn’t have said that. You didn’t know, did you?” She exclaims, “Forget I said that. No, I mean don’t tell others alright? Don’t you go bully him because of that too.” Despite his shock, Osamu breaks out into a laugh. 

“Oh, come on, Midori-chan, do I look like a bully to you?” 

“No, not really, I know you are kind and all but-” sighs Midori, flustered at his question, “just in case.” 

“You seem to forget my brother literally came out in front of everyone in the first semester,” 

“Oh right,” She chuckles, “I forgot about that.” 

“Don’t worry, Midori-chan. I’ll act like you never mentioned it.” He says, leaning back and stretching his legs out. He stands up and extends a hand towards Midori. 

“Come on, we should head back to class. The lunch break is almost over.” The latter gingerly smiles at his gesture and let him pull her up. He returns to his own room after walking Midori to her class, and the first person he sees is Suna, there are over 20 people in the class and yet why is Suna the only person he notices right away? What’s so captivating about Suna Rintarou that he couldn’t take his eyes off him? The latter isn’t doing anything special; he’s just lying his head on the desk and fondling with whatever applications he has on his phone. He could be questioning himself a lot but deep down, Osamu knows, that he’s very much attracted to his teammate as well as classmate ever since he has laid his eyes on him. He wants to talk to him, he wants to know more about him, he wants to make him smile all the time because Suna is absolutely ethereal when he’s smiling. It isn’t the fact that he’s attracted to a boy that disturbs him, he’s known that he’s attracted to both girls and boys even before Atsumu had come out. He’s perturbed at the fact that he’s attracted to the guy who he doesn’t even talk for more than two lines.

He just sighs to himself and walks to his seat when Suna suddenly sits up straight. 

“Osamu, hey.” Osamu stops in his tracks, blinking to check if he’s imagining or not. 

“Yes, I called you. You’re not dreaming.” Suna says, as if recognising his inner turmoil. 

“Hey, what’s up, Suna?” He grins sheepishly. 

“I heard we have an extra class today, what are we going to do about the practice?” 

“Oh really, I didn’t know.” 

“Yeah, the class president just said so a moment ago.” 

“Hmmm, I see. I’ll text ‘Tsumu, it’s not like we have a choice so.” 

“Make sure to text Ginjima too, I feel like Atsumu would end up forgetting.” 

“Definitely,” Osamu laughs, “I’ll tell them so rest assured. Are you scared now that Kita-san is the captain?” 

“I’m trembling even at the mention of his name.” 

“You’re funny, Suna.” The latter just grins and shrugs. Osamu plops down on his seat and plants his face on the desk, so that no one would question the smile blooming on his face. 

_Sorry, Midori-chan. I don’t think I’ll be able to act like you never mentioned it._

_When things work in your favor, you can’t help but yearn for more._

* * *

**(April, 2012)**

“Hey ‘Samu.” 

“What, ‘Tsumu?” 

“What’s with you and Sunarin?” 

“HUHH?” Osamu abruptly sits up, hitting his head with the ceiling in process. 

“Ouch, man, that hurts.” 

“Idiot,” Atsumu laughs from the bottom bunk, “you don’t have to get that flustered.” 

“I’m not flustered, what’s the fuck is wrong with your head?” 

“Now, you’re being all defensive.” 

“I-no, where does the question even come from?” Osamu frowns, staring at his hands placed on the lap. 

“Really?” echoes Atsumu, “Ya think you’re being subtle with all those glances? Well, news flash little brother, you are so obvious.” 

“I-I, don’t give him glances.” 

“Oh, here comes the denial. Don’t be shy, ‘Samu. Your nii-chan totally understands.” 

“You’re disgusting,” groans Osamu before lying back on the bed again. He knows he’s been watching Suna every chance he gets, but for Atsumu, the most oblivious person when it comes to stuffs other than volleyball, to pick up his stares. He wonders if Suna himself is aware of Osamu’s newly found obsession with his eyes. 

“Do you think he notices?” Osamu asks after a moment. 

“Hmmm,” muses Atsumu. “I don’t think he does. Dude has an emotional capacity with the size of a pebble.” 

“It doesn’t really reassure me to hear it coming from you out of all people.” 

“Hey, you’re being rude. I can be perceptive when I want to.” 

“...Okay.” Atsumu makes a frustrated sound at his response. Silence fills the room again, allowing Osamu to brood over what Atsumu had just said. Honestly speaking he, himself isn’t really sure why he has been enthralled by Suna, he hasn’t been thinking much over this abnormal desire to keep staring at the brunette and let himself act upon it. If he ever gets these kinds of thoughts during some sleepless night, he just convinces himself that it’s the pretty eyes that he makes him unable to look away. It’s easier that way, rather than admitting that he’s some sort of feelings towards the younger male. 

“Do you like him?” He jolts when Atsumu suddenly speaks up. He thought the latter had gone to sleep already. 

“Who?” Atsumu just scoffs at his attempt at playing dumb. 

“Sunarin.” 

“I don’t think it’s something that serious,” he settles with the most comfortable answer he could come up with, it’s not like he could lie and flat-out deny it to Atsumu anyway. It irks him to say it but his brother knows him pretty well. “His eyes are just fascinating to look at.” Atsumu hums in surprise, probably not expecting him to answer. 

“Sunarin is easy on the eyes even though his personality is wack.” 

“He probably doesn’t want to hear it from you the most.” defends Osamu, “’Sides, he’s civil to everyone else. Your dramatic ass probably incites him to pick on you.” Atsumu let out a squawk, probably pulling a disgraceful face which will make him regret sharing a face with that idiot, he’s glad he’s already in his bed. 

“But it’s a good thing he started hanging out with us,” Atsumu remarks, “I thought we would be just teammates until we graduate.” He agrees with Atsumu on this though, but he’s not going to say it out loud. To their surprise, Suna has been actively interacting with them ever since the Spring tournament ended, it’s not like they’re all complaining, in fact, they’re all ecstatic (Osamu more than the rest). All of them knowingly spaced themselves (Atsumu isn’t included in the category to no one’s surprise) from Suna before because the latter seems like he has no intention to get all buddy-buddy with them. But Suna has mellowed out these days, his sassy, snarky personality coming out often as he cackles at Atsumu when he misses his serve, whipping out his phone to film whenever Atsumu and he got into trouble from bickering (to blackmail, he said.) and frequently showing up at the now 2nd years’ lunch sessions. (He always reasons that he’s forcefully dragged by Atsumu but all of them know it’s not only the case.) He expresses himself more easily compared to before, throwing out his opinions and all. He doesn’t put up a guard like he used to, which makes Osamu easier to approach him. Osamu occasionally feeds him breakfast when the latter arrives school with a nasty bed head indicating him sleeping in. (Osamu pretends it doesn’t make his heart full whenever the latter munches on the offered onigiri, blinking drowsily.) He sometimes seeks Osamu in class to ask about the homework, which Osamu always ended up forgetting until Suna asked. So, he thinks it’s safe to name them as friends at this point and there’s nothing wrong with checking (staring every single time in his case) a friend if he’s doing well or not. He pushes the inner voice that says otherwise to the corner of his mind as he drifts to sleep, thinking of his so-called “friend”. 

He knows he can’t lie himself and reasons himself that he’s only staring at Suna because of his pretty eyes when he jerks awake from a not-so innocent dream. His “friend” lay underneath him in the dream, his eyes (which he had thought is the only thing that’s attracting him) closed shut, hidden from his vision as the brunette extended both his arms to clutch on Osamu’s shoulders. 

_“Rin,”_ He had repeatedly chanted the name in his dreams. Osamu feels himself tremble as he registers how sensual the nickname sounded. He had been wanting to call Suna, “Rin” for so long, in fact. He gulps when he remembers the way his hands glided all over the lean yet perfectly toned body of the brunette, and his ears burned when his brain decided to constantly rerun the noise that the boy underneath him had let out in his dreams. 

“Well, I’m so screwed.” He groans as he plants his face right onto the pillow, willing himself to get rid of the bulge that has unfortunately developed due to the explicit nature of his dream. It’s all ‘Tsumu’s fault, he had to go and mention about Rin right before he fell asleep. He’s glad Atsumu is a deep sleeper, he would rather go eat a sock than provide Atsumu something to hold over his head for the rest of their lives. 

Miya Osamu, aged 17, and his very first explicit wet dream was about his male “friend” and worst part? He secretly wishes it could happen in real life too.

* * *

**(July, 2012)**

“Will you stop tapping your feet?” hissed Osamu finally after 15 minutes of tolerating Atsumu and his restlessness. He’s tired of Atsumu fidgeting right beside him. 

“It’s yer fault, we could have practiced a little more on receives if you weren’t that desperate to see Sunarin.” Atsumu nonchalantly states as if he doesn’t see Ginjima standing right there beside him. Osamu glares at the blonde. Ginjima doesn’t seem to be paying attention to their conversation, luckily, as he types aggressively on his phone with furrowed brows. Osamu mouths, “I’m gonna kill you if you mention it once more” and Atsumu just shrugs. 

“Ugh,” complains Atsumu, plopping on the bench, “we totally could’ve done that receive practice.” 

“It’s summer holiday, you volleyball nerd. Learn to cut back a little. It’s not every day you get to go to a festival.” 

“Why is Sunarin taking so long? Is he even coming? I hope he doesn’t ditch us in favour of reading manga at home.” 

“He will,” Osamu says and Atsumu made a face, “After all, I was the one to invite him.” Even though he’s not really sure if Suna will show up or not. Ever since that wild dream, Osamu had finally given up on denying and accepted his fate, that he’s 100% surely, absolutely, positively, undoubtedly attracted to Suna Rintarou and his whole being. Now that he’s aware of the fact, everything feels lighter. He lets his heart thump freely whenever Suna gets close to him during their lunch sessions (thanks to Atsumu and his nosy self for always making Suna to sit beside him). He doesn’t come up excuses whenever he reaches out to tuck Suna’s stray hair on their way back home. He doesn’t question himself anymore whenever his eyes always manage to catch Suna even in the rowdiest crowd.

Now speaking of which, he sees Suna, adorned in a yukata, the red on which perfectly complements his eyes and Osamu just can’t look away. The brunette looks just so beautiful, his long legs peeking out of the cracks in the yukata when he walks, and Osamu gulps at how milky white his calf looks. Suna looks frustrated to be in a yukata, exasperatingly blowing on his bangs that fall into his eyes and Osamu wants to clip them up for him just to see his forehead. There are lots of people dressed similarly around him but to Osamu, Suna just shines even though he’s putting on an expression so neutral that it could rival a fish. He smiles at his own monologue. Suna doesn’t seem to see either of them though as he looks around even though they’re already standing so close to him already. After what feels like eternity, Suna’s gold eyes fall onto Osamu’s grinning figure and he feels as if whole world disappears and it’s just him and the boy before him at that moment. He wishes he could live in this moment forever as he locks his eyes with the brunette. To his dismay, it doesn’t continue for long when the latter finally registers what he’s wearing and his gold eyes dart to the two figures beside him, all three of them similarly dressed in casual clothes, he looks flustered, probably feeling embarrassed to be the only one in yukata. Osamu quickly registers the flash of emotions in his eyes and quickly yanks on the collar of the yukata when the brunette turns on his heel, trying to run away. 

“Let me go, Osamu.” Suna hisses, as he flails uselessly underneath Osamu’s grip of steel. The younger might be taller than him but he looks extremely small as he fruitlessly tries to shuffle out from the hold. He should know more than anyone else that it’s futile to escape Osamu when he has always been in the receiving end whenever Osamu decides to show off his power, like the arm wrestling matches they randomly do in breaks. 

“Nu uh, Sunarin.” grins Osamu, “You can’t run away now. ‘Sides, we’ve all seen you now so there’s no point if you go back home now.” 

“I hate you guys,” complains Suna as he flattens out the wrinkles in his yukata when Osamu finally lets him go but stays close to him in case he might run off again. 

“Why didn’t you guy tell me it’s just a small get together at the festival?” Suna sighs, tucking in his hair behind the ears. Osamu eyes nervously at the nape but quickly looks away when the latter turns to his direction, “I would’ve fought with my mom on casual clothes if I had known it beforehand.” 

You look breathtaking, he wants to say but he just settles with a “you look good, Suna.” trying his best to overlook the knowing smirk Atsumu sends in his direction. Ginjima finally stops typing angrily at his phone and walks towards them. 

“So, that’s why you’re running late?” teases Atsumu, as he slings a hand around Suna’s shoulders who frowns at the said action. “You’re late because you’re dolling up.” 

“Atsumu, let go this instance if you still want to have hands to set this Interhigh.” Atsumu instantly drops his hands as if he’s just touched fire. 

“I hate it here,” Suna says, frowning as he pulls on the sleeves of his yukata. Atsumu cackles, obviously relishing in Suna’s suffering, which earned him an aggressive nudge on the side. 

“I should’ve ditched you guys to read manga at home.” 

“No, you wouldn’t. You want to spend time with us.” Atsumu says, confidently at that. Suna gives him a look before turning on his heels again to leave. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. I will stop talking.” surrenders Atsumu, raising his hands. Suna smirks, clearly satisfied at making Atsumu apologise. 

“Let’s go and grab food already, I’m starving.” Osamu says. 

“Of course, you are.” Suna says as a matter of fact, face morphed back into his deadpan expression. 

“Taki-kun, aaaah.” A bubbly girl claims excitedly in front of him as she feeds her boyfriend takoyaki. Atsumu rolls his eyes at the action. 

“Couples, of course. It’s their time to shine at festivals.” mutters Suna. 

“It’s kind of sad for 4 guys to hang out in a festival, don’t you think?” Ginjima says. 

“I couldn’t be happier about hanging out with 3 guys, it only sucks because the said 3 guys ended up being you fools.” Atsumu shrugs. 

“Well, I’m not thrilled to be hanging out with you either.” Suna sasses back. Ginjima whips his head to Osamu’s direction as if he just remembers an important detail. 

“Wait, Osamu-” Ginjima voices out, “Why are you going to a festival with us, 3 dudes, when you have a girlfriend?” 

“Oh right,” Suna says, like he, like Ginjima, just remembers Osamu has a girlfriend. Osamu gazes at him, hoping to catch some sorts of change in expression but Suna remains passive, blinking at him. Oh, his eyes look cloudy though. Osamu mentally slaps himself for getting ahead of himself. 

“Dude, why would you miss such a great chance like this?” Ginjima complains, obviously dissatisfied with how uninterested Osamu looks. 

“We broke up,” he finally speaks up. Ginjima and Suna both stop in their tracks, surprised at the news. Atsumu, the only one to know, keeps walking like it doesn’t affect him. 

“Oh? The great Miya Osamu, the greatest winner of all, finally got dumped?” Ginjima asks after a moment when they continue walking. 

“Well, you could say that.” Osamu just shrugs. Ginjima pats his back in a comforting manner. 

“That’s why, you, too, don’t have a choice but to hang out with dudes too.” sympathises Ginjima, “Poor you.” 

“It’s better this way, I mean for Midori-chan,” he states, “I’m not that good of a boyfriend.” 

“It pains me to say this but you guys looked so cute together.” Ginjima, Midori-chan's no.1 fan, says, “But we’re still young. You’ll meet more.” Osamu doesn’t really make out the rest of what Ginjima is saying because his eyes are trained on Suna, who doesn’t comment anything but stare at the food stalls around them. To his frustration, Suna doesn’t look at him so Osamu couldn’t see his eyes, which is the only place where you can decipher his emotions. 

“You sound like a mom,” Atsumu interrupts. “Have you met one though? You look pitifully single.” 

“I don’t want to hear it from you.” Ginjima barks back. 

“I can get any man I want if I want to,” Atsumu winks, “I’m single because I’m devoted to volleyball.” 

“What are we? Some high school girls gossiping about love?” Suna rolls his eyes, speaking up finally. 

“What about you, Suna?” Atsumu wriggles his brows, “You’ve got a girl back in Tokyo? Or are you seeing our Hyogo girls?” Osamu glances from the side of his eyes, curious if Suna will come out or wave the question off. 

“I’m gay,” Suna announces, as cool as a cucumber. Ginjima and Atsumu gape at the statement, eyes widening comically. They look absolutely identical that it’s hilarious and that’s when Osamu remembers, he’s not supposed to know this fact too. Should he act surprised? Suna actually laughs out loud at the reaction, not even a chuckle, a full-on laugh, which does things to his heartstrings and his stomach tumbles with affection. Suna, always quick on the uptake, swiftly snaps pictures of the males with hilarious expressions, mirth filled in his eyes. He scrolls back to look at the pictures, still chuckling and says, “I’m gonna treasure these photos.” 

“Is it okay to come out to us like that?” Ginjima asks, finally recovered from the shock. Suna just shrugs. 

“Why not? Atsumu did the same too. Besides, it’s not like I’m embarrassed of it or anything.” 

“Awwwn, you trust us, Sunarin.” coos Atsumu. 

“No, Suzuki knows. I also told the girl who came to confess so you are not special.” 

“Man, you get confessions? I’m jealous.” Ginjima groans. 

“That’s what you decided to focus on?” Suna facepalms. 

“Anyway, it’s great you came out to us. Don’t worry about leaking, I won’t tell anybody, you can count on me.” Atsumu slams a fist to his chest, wincing when he accidentally hits it too hard. 

“I’m not buying it when you’ve the biggest mouth ever.” 

“Do you want to know what this big mouth can d-” Osamu whacks his twin on the back of his head, twice, before he could even finish that sentence. Suna looks at him thankfully. 

“Ew, Atsumu.” Ginjima scrunches his face. Atsumu just pouts before slinging an arm around Suna, probably doesn’t remember the threat about cutting his hands off earlier. That moronic brother, Osamu refuses to aid him if Suna really ends up killing him. 

“Now, we can be gay best friends and check out hot guys together.” Atsumu grins at his own idea meanwhile the brunette in his arms looks so affronted at the idea. Osamu wants to laugh at his expressions so much but he chooses to stay still, not wanting to get on Suna’s bad side unlike the oblivious blonde fool. 

“I would rather go live alone on Mars, thanks.” 

“Tch, you’re no fun, Sunarin.” Atsumu says, before sending Osamu a look. He knows that look, and he is not a fan of that look. Atsumu is probably going to pull off some shits and it’s going to be terrible idea; he just knows it. He sends him a glare which in their language means, “I’m going to murder you and toss in a lake if you do it” but Atsumu just grins wider, patting Suna on the back and removes the arm he previously slung around the brunette. Atsumu then turns to Ginjima with a cheery smile. 

“Ginjima-kun,” he sing-songs, “let’s go get some takoyaki.” 

“Aren’t we all going-” Before Ginjima couldn’t even finish the sentence, Atsumu grabs him, turning to Osamu and Suna with a faux glare, “I’m leaving the bullies behind.” With that, he purposefully stomps away. ‘Tsumu, that bastard. Wait till they get home; he’s going to eat all of his puddings out of spite. 

“Thank you for granting us this miracle too, we’re happier without you.” Suna shouts back, earning a middle finger from Atsumu. 

“My day gets so much better now that the headache is gone,” Suna says, eyes crinkling in mischief. 

“He just made us happier by intentionally leaving us out.” 

“Your brother is an idiot.” 

“Couldn’t agree anymore.” They continue walking, Osamu deciding what to eat because every stall catches his attention at the moment. 

“You knew,” Suna mutters. 

“Knew what?” Osamu asks, confused. Suna doesn’t repeat but stares at him. He belatedly realises what Suna is referring to. He suddenly feels awkward, not sure what he should answer. 

“Uh, yeah, I knew.” He settles with the truth, “Midori-chan kind of slipped out months ago, um, when we were dating.” 

“Hmmm, I see.” 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, “I mean, sorry for not mentioning that..um, that I know?” Suna laughs earnestly at his response. Osamu stares dazedly at the way his eyes crinkle. 

“You’re so weird sometimes.” Suna says, “You’re just like your brother when you’re flustered.” 

“Shut up,” Osamu pouts. Suna grins even more. 

“That’s what I’m talking about, see, you’re pouting!” 

“Suna.” 

“Alright, alright,” Suna chuckles, “like I said, I don’t mind. You don’t have to be so guarded about it.” 

“Okay.” He nods. 

“Okay.” Suna grins, mimicking his accent. Osamu affectionately prods him on the ribs. 

“What do you want to eat?” Osamu asks, but Suna just shrugs. 

“I already had dinner before I came, you lead the way.” Osamu grins at the answer and regret immediately wells up on Suna’s face. 

“Oh no, am I going to regret it?” 

“You betcha!” 

“I shouldn’t have said that, I deem the previous statement invalid!” 

“No taking back,” Osamu grins as he grabs his wrist to drag him, “Come on, Sunarin.” Suna groans but still manages to follow him to every single stall. 

They later settle on a secluded but comfortable spot on the grass, with all the purchases Osamu did, scattered around them. Osamu hums excitedly, darting his eyes around to decide what he should eat first. He excitedly grabs the grilled squid, biting onto it and moans at the exquisite taste. 

“This is so you, to spend the festival eating instead of trying out the games they have,” Suna says, chuckling. 

“I mean it’s such a waste of money. I would rather buy snacks than to scoop some gold fish around.” 

“It’s something Atsumu would probably do.” 

“He could be even scooping some now at the moment.” Osamu hands him the grilled squid, silently asking if he wants to try it. He was sure Suna would refuse but the latter grabs it from him and bites a generous amount. If it were anyone else, Osamu would’ve glared but this is Suna, a person whom he would give up everything to make him happy so. Osamu continues eating the grilled squid after the younger male hands him back, he glances at Suna and wonders why his ears are red but he didn’t question. 

“Oh,” he jumps up, remembering the thing he bought at the last stall, “I bought it for you.” He hands him the shaved ice. Suna raises his brows, as if asking “how do know I want this”. 

“I figure you wouldn’t refuse if it’s something sweet so.” 

“You’re surprisingly attentive,” Suna says, taking the offered food from him. “But then, I am not surprised. You’re so detailed when it comes to food.” I’m only exceptionally perceptive when it comes to you, he wants to say but he just smiles and continues eating. They just sit together in silence, Suna eating his shaved ice while Osamu devours the takoyaki. It’s always this way with Suna, he feels like he doesn’t need to have small talks just to be comfortable, Suna probably feels the same as he wears a relaxed expression, leaning back and stares at the fireworks. The light of the fireworks illuminates his face, even from the side, he looks so good and Osamu wants to kiss him so bad. He wants to cradle his face in his hands, he wants to hold him in his arms and never let go. He wants to stare right into his eyes and say “I love you”- He abruptly stops his thoughts, eyes widening as he quickly looks away from Suna. A large firework erupts as if it’s timed and he comes to a realisation. 

_Oh,_ he thinks, _is this what people call love?_

He’s surprisingly calm at his new knowledge, he sees Suna blinking expressionlessly at the large firework, a stark contrast compared to the coos and whispers the surrounding people had let out. Yet, he still finds that deadpan expression adorable, he’s pretty in deep, isn’t he? Suna turns to him, deep grey meeting gold, Suna looks so gorgeous at the moment and he never wanted to run his fingers in someone’s hair this much. 

“Oh, you guys are here!” Atsumu calls out, Ginjima in tow before Osamu gives in to his desire of wanting to kiss the brunette. He isn’t sure whether he should cuss or thank his brother. 

“You guys got a good spot,” The blonde says, settling down beside Osamu, and Ginjima beside Suna. Atsumu tries to reach for Osamu’s snacks but the younger twin quickly slaps his hands away. 

“You should’ve called me if you guys got a nice view.” 

“Long ago, Suna Rintarou and Miya Osamu were enjoying the summer festival in peace. Then, everything changed when a spawn of Satan named Miya Atsumu attacked.” Ginjima and Osamu laugh at the way Suna narrates with a monotone. 

“It’s you actually, the spawn of Satan. I swear you get more evil day by day, where is that quiet person from months ago?” 

“You unlocked the sarcasm inside me, there’s no turning back.” 

Atsumu gasps dramatically before turning to the bag he’s holding in one of his hand, “you don’t have to hear this, uni-chan, my daughter.” Osamu and Suna later realize it’s a gold fish Atsumu’s holding and erupt into a laughter, remembering their previous conversation. Atsumu huffs, confused, he probably thinks they’re making fun of his uni-chan. Suna wipes his tears, hands clutching on his stomach as he tries to stop his laughter, Osamu lies flat on the grass, looking up to the fireworks scattered on the sky. He’s still trying to process the realisation that he’s in love with Suna Rintarou but Ginjima was right, they’re still young. They have a long time ahead of them to figure it out. But right now, he’s content with the warmth that radiates from Suna as they lie side by side. He pretends that the fireworks are shooting stars and makes a wish. 

_I hope I can keep you around forever._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two high school boys in love.

> **"Is love this misguided need to have you beside me most of the time? Is love this safety I feel in our silences? Is it this belonging, this completeness?"**
> 
> **—Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie, Half of a Yellow Sun**

**(December, 2012)**

The Miya household is miraculously tranquil, due to the absence of one human incarnation of rampage named Miya Atsumu, who’s now at Tokyo for his All Japan Youth Camp. Osamu lies on his bed, weirdly disturbed at the fact that he’s alone. He has always wanted to get away from his brother and his lousy mouth but now that he’s gone, it feels uncanny because Atsumu has always been there next to him ever since the moment of his birth, him being the younger twin and all. But he wouldn’t ever tell the fact to the latter’s face. Osamu blinks up to the ceiling, he’s got extra energy since there’s no practice, it’s the rare day off. They’ve been strenuously practicing since the Spring Tournament is coming up. Being the powerhouse school, they again managed to make as far as semi-final and earned a rightful place of 2nd seed. To their dismay, but like always, they lost to Itachiyama Institute with a close call, Atsumu has been the most frustrated, as he one-sidedly has beef with the ace of Itachiyama, Kita had to drop by at the gym to stop the blonde from desperately throwing out serves until he drops on an off-day. Atsumu screamed in distress when he saw the said ace name in the list of All Japan Youth Camp participants, muttering how he’s going to destroy that bored look off “Omi-kun” at the camp. Osamu didn’t tell him that it’s not really normal to go and give your nemesis a nickname. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” A familiar voice blasts from the front door, smile automatically blooming on Osamu’s face on hearing it. 

“Suna-kun, welcome.” He hears his mother usher him inside, voice all sweet. Mama Miya has grown on Rintarou, the latter has been frequently coming over to the Miya household either to work on school stuffs or just hang around lazily with the twins (in truth it’s mostly Osamu he hangs out with, Rintarou and Atsumu can’t have a decent conversation for a single minute without jabbing each other.) 

“I brought some food,” Rintarou says and Osamu’s ears perk up at the words. His stomach growls at the mention of food. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to, Suna-kun.” 

“It’s fine, my mom insisted so.” Another thing about Rintarou he didn’t know before is that, the latter is surprisingly good with adults. He has always looked like he doesn’t care about honorifics and respects but he manages to win over Mama Miya right on the first day with his words. (So did Osamu when he went over to Rintarou’s house, Aunt Risako cooed over how good-looking Osamu is with Rintarou scoffing at his mom.) 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Tell thanks to your mom too.” 

“Will do.” He could hear the smile just from Rintarou’s voice, “Is Osamu in their room?” 

“Yes, that boy hasn’t left the room since breakfast. Just go inside, it’s fine.” Osamu abruptly closes his eyes, pretending to sleep when Rintarou walks into the room. 

“I know you’re awake. Your eyes just twitched.” Rintarou says, unfazed. Osamu flickers his eyes open, meeting Rintarou’s narrow ones and he flashes out a grin. Rintarou plops unceremoniously on the couch nearby, his lanky limbs all sprawled out. Osamu leaps from the top bunk, earning a surprised gasp from Rintarou. 

“You’re going to sprain your legs one of these days.” states the brunette. 

“Awwwn, are you worried about me?” He coos, dropping right beside the younger male on the couch. Rintarou says nothing but just kicks his leg, eliciting a chuckle from Osamu. 

“What do you want to do today?” asks Osamu. 

“Anything except for studying,” 

“You lazy bum.” he teases, “It’s not my fault if you end up failing the exams.” 

“You don’t want to study either.” Rintarou states as a matter of fact and scrunches his face at him, “Don’t act like you’re any better.” 

“You got me,” Osamu surrenders. 

He turns towards the male beside him who sits up to mirror his action, “wanna go out?” He doesn’t miss the way red blooms right across Rintarou’s cheeks. 

“Huh?” 

“Do you want to go out and take a walk or something?” 

“Oh...” He says, before flopping down on the couch again, “We rarely have Atsumu away, might as well enjoy his absence while we can.” 

“You’re right,” Osamu grins, “we can leave the sneaking out and walking around part to when he comes back.” 

“You say that, but actually you miss him, don’t you?” 

“You’re not funny, Sunarin.” 

“Oh, sounds like I hit the jackpot though.” Osamu just gives him an unimpressed look, and Rintarou chuckles. 

“It’s okay to miss your brother, you know? He has been a constant presence in your life so it would be weird not to suddenly see him for a week. You can just choose not to say it to his face, you know. I mean you guys are not sentimental type so.” 

“He pesters me enough with phone calls,” Osamu snorts, “but yeah, you’re right. It’s kind of weird.” 

“See? It’s not that hard to admit.” Rintarou grins. Osamu looks him with a genuine smile. It’s ironic how Rintarou can now read him like an open book, they’ve grown close over these few months. They hang out at school often, just the two of them. Rintarou has a way around locks (Osamu inquired where he learnt but the latter refused to elaborate), and managed to crack open the lock to the rooftop with the spare bobby pins which he keeps in his pockets to clip his bangs. They mostly have their lunch there, basking in the cozy silence (which he can find only with Rintarou). Osamu habitually studies the latter’s side profile as he looks down at the phone to snort at some cat videos he has on his phone. Rintarou is always there within his reach, even right now, he sits so close to him, scrolling through some stuffs on his phone. Osamu craves to touch that jawline and pampers with kisses. It’s been months since he first realized he has been in love with Rintarou, but nothing really changes with the realization. He has ingrained the fact into his whole being that it doesn’t faze him that much anymore, he doesn’t necessarily take notice of the palpitations or the butterflies in his stomach that always appear whenever Rintarou is nearby. Osamu shifts his weight onto his side, extends his arm and leans over Rintarou to grab the remote beside the latter, whose eyes widen at the action. Osamu chuckles at his reaction in his head, wanting to tease the younger even more as he half-pins him on the couch, grinning in content when Rintarou’s face burns up. Rintarou glares up at him, and finally shoves him off playfully. 

“You’re heavy,” Rintarou says, face still tinted. Osamu laughs, waving the remote at him, wordlessly saying he’s just after the remote. They have been doing this for weeks, dancing around and walking a fine line between friendship and flirting. Osamu doesn’t hold back with his bodily contact either, especially not after he has come to realization that he wants this boy in his life. He thinks Rintarou doesn’t mind this whole flirtationship between them too, he never pushes Osamu away whenever he leans onto his shoulders to nap, he lets him share the other side of his earphones and he doesn’t pull away when Osamu gingerly wraps around his hands around the younger’s when the latter gets too cold. But he isn’t exactly sure why he hasn’t bothered to ask the brunette out yet, mayhap he wants to cherish these little moments or he possibly doesn’t want to force Rintarou. Regardless, he enjoys whatever they have right now and he doesn’t feel like rushing things just yet. He leans back on the couch, switching through the channels but nothing seems to catch his attention so he ends up settling with a V-league match between DESEO hornets and EJP Raijin. He catches Rintarou beaming at the appearance of his favorite team from the side of his eyes, his lips curl up affectionately. It’s cute how Rintarou acts like volleyball is just a sport he plays just to kill time but he can’t conceal his volleyball nerd side whenever he sees EJP. At the sight of the familiar court, his thoughts wander to a decision he made weeks ago. He wonders if he should open up to the male right beside him, Rintarou is sitting so close to him, their shoulders touching and Osamu feels so warm just from the contact. 

He braces himself, “Hey, Sunarin.” Rintarou immediately looks at him, probably due to the unusually serious tone of voice he’s using. 

“Yeah?” He raises his brows. 

“You know, I think I’m dropping volleyball after high school.” He says, staring right into Rintarou’s eyes. But the latter just blinks, mouth widens slightly before he pulls up into a neutral line. 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Man, what’s with the reaction?” groans Osamu. 

“Woah, that’s a surprise. I thought you’re going to be a pro player.” Rintarou sarcastically corrects. Osamu bumps his shoulders to the latter’s. 

“You’re awful,” he glares. Rintarou hums, smiling slightly. 

“I mean it’s true that you’ve been doing nothing but volleyball ever since you guys were young, but it doesn’t come off as surprising when you said you’re dropping it.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, volleyball seems like Atsumu’s thing. You’re good, you get competitive and all but-” 

“But?” 

“I don’t know how to put it into words but yeah, if you think of it, it’s not that shocking.” 

“You made as if all the pondering I did these few weeks are a waste of time.” 

“You should just focus your poor brain cells on eating alone.” 

“Now that you mentioned eating, I’m suddenly hungry now.” 

“Simpleton,” Rintarou grins. 

“You were the one who advised me to think about food only.” Rintarou doesn’t reply, occupied with rummaging through his bag. 

“Here,” He hands him something which he couldn’t really make out. 

“What is i-Oh.” Osamu immediately beams at the sight of his favourite cup pudding and grabs it with the speed of light from Rintarou’s hands. 

“Now, eat this first and stay put,” Rintarou says, “let me watch this match in peace.” 

“And you call Atsumu a “volleyball nerd”. You’re almost as obsessed as him.” 

“Watching and spending all your energy playing is different. I don’t like being tired.” 

“With all those shortcuts you tried to pull, I’m not surprised.” says Osamu, devouring the pudding and gleams at the taste. 

“You’re a savior, Sunarin.” 

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s just a pudding.” 

“Offering a pudding is almost equal to saving lives in my language.” Rintarou chuckles at that. 

“Whatever you say, dude.” Osamu frowns, Rintarou has this habit where he goes “no homo, bro” whenever things get a little bit personal. Osamu pouts, shifting his weight to lean his head on Rintarou’s shoulders, the latter tenses up at first but Osamu has done this several times before so he slowly relaxes. He smells nice, he always does. At this point, everything about Rintarou is nice to him. He can see a glimpse of his neck from the side of his eyes. He gulps at the sight of that elegantly long neck, and thinks about wanting to press a kiss-heck, he wants to surge his pretty neck with marks. Is possessiveness supposed to come together with love? He shuts his eyes close, getting rid of the overwhelming thoughts and tries to focus only on how lulling Rintarou’s breaths sound. The last thing he feels before finally letting sleep overcomes him is Rintarou’s fingers hesitantly carding his hair. 

Osamu smiles. _I want this to last forever, ever and over again._

* * *

**(January, 2013)**

Today’s the worst ride back home they’ve ever had, they’re now on the ferry that their club advisor had arranged to pick them up at the train station. Everybody is silent, even the ever-chattering Atsumu stares out of the window like some protagonists from the movie beside him. Rintarou sits a few rows away from him with Ginjima, earphones plugged in. Rintarou’s shoulders sags a little, and Osamu just knows that the brunette is almost as affected by the match as much as they are. The latter didn’t cry when they lost, in fact he was with his usual straight face that Atsumu almost lashed out at him and Osamu had to hold his brother back, telling him to calm down. The blonde male wasn’t in the right state of mind, him being the most frustrated one out of everyone on their loss, even more than the third years who are retiring now. 

_Oh, the third years will be gone from the club from now on._ He has been scared at Kita, very much in fact. He trembles in his presence but somehow the thought of him not being the captain anymore saddens him. And Aran-kun, the pillar of the twins’ existence, it’s going to suck without him and his comebacks. The always smiling Akagi-san, who always reassures them, who always have their back. Also, Oomimi-san, the father-like figure of the club. He wonders if Rintarou is sad now that his favorite senior will be gone now. It’s no secret that the brunette is really fond of Oomimi-san, especially with the few times he smiles during practices are always directed at their tall middle blocker. No, Osamu is not jealous. He’s not totally jealous that Rintarou looks all cute and soft with the 3rd year male. He’s just teeny tiny bitter that he rarely gets to be the recipient of the said look. Yet Osamu gets the privilege among all the 2nd years though as Rintarou spends time with him the most, they’re both practically joined at the hips at this point. Atsumu gags whenever he sees them together but they ignore him together, making the blonde whine in frustration. 

“We are here.” Kita-san claps, “It has been a long trip so we’ll just go through the stuffs tomorrow. All of you should go have a good rest.” He stares at both of them, as if he wants to emphasize the part about resting. Osamu shivers, he’s never not going to stop being scared of Kita-san, he can say that for sure. Atsumu doesn’t seem to be listening, still staring out of the window. 

He sighs, kicking him on the leg, “Tsumu, we’re here. Move your bum.” Atsumu says nothing; stands up, grabs his bag and steps out of the bus, Osamu following in tow. 

“Tsumu, Kita-san told us no practicing today.” He warns when Atsumu walks in the direction of their school. 

“I’m going to be miserable if I head home like this, I have too much energy.” 

“Well, I don’t. I’m hungry.” 

“Then you can go back by yourself. Tell Ma that I’ll be home by the dinner.” Osamu doesn’t feel like complaining much longer, it’s a pain in the ass whenever his brother gets all mopey and he doesn’t get better unless he hits some powerful serves as a distraction. 

“Suit yerself, I’m gonna tell Kita-san if you end up taking longer than you said though.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Dumbass.” He retorts back and walks out of the school gates when Atsumu waves him off. He sees Rintarou getting off the bus, looking more sluggish than usual. His shoulders are still sagging and he looks like he is trying to force himself to move. Osamu doesn’t waste any time and approach the brunette right away. 

“Hey, Sunarin,” he calls. Rintarou looks up, tired eyes brighten up a little. He hopes he isn’t imagining it. 

“Can I walk you home?” He asks the first thing that comes to his mind. Rintarou looks genuinely surprised, with his eyes widened. 

“Where’s Atsumu?” He asks. 

“Said he has too much energy, probably throwing some serves around as always.” 

“He’s going to be a dead meat if he gets caught.” 

“I warned him, but he didn’t budge so it’s up to him.” 

“And why do you want to walk me home?” Rintarou asks and Osamu totally doesn’t miss the red painting his ears. 

He shrugs, “Do I need a reason to walk you home? I’m walking you home because.” 

“Because?” 

“Just because.” Rintarou rolls his eyes. 

“Suit yourself.” 

“But before that, I need to make a stop.” Osamu says, smiling softly at Rintarou who stares back at him astonished. 

“Where?” 

“Not telling,” he grins and grabs right onto Rintarou’s wrist to pull him. 

“Wait, Osamu-” Rintarou pants as Osamu almost sprints across the main road in front of their school, “Slow down!” 

“You need to be quick when you cross road!” 

“There’s an overhead pedestrian bridge,” hisses Rintarou, “this is illegal!” 

“Well, we didn’t get caught.” He grins, “I’ve always wanted to be a bad boy.” 

“So, this is your definition of bad boy? Basic country bumpkin.” 

“Are you discriminating us the country bumpkins, huh city boy?” Rintarou just gives him a small smile. He doesn’t look that burnt out anymore, asides the tiny pants from dashing across the road. The bleak winter wind sweeps through both of them, eliciting a tremble from Rintarou. The latter has always been prone to cold, and despite that, he’s not wearing a scarf nor a hat, unlike Osamu who’s all bundled up because their mother always fusses over staying warm. Osamu wordlessly dumps his obnoxiously red scarf on Rintarou, who frowns at the action. 

“I don’t need this,” Rintarou says, probably irritiated that Osamu is treating him like he’s some fragile being. Contrast to his statement, he shivers again when a gust of wind blows through again. 

“You need it more than me,” Osamu insists, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show the extra layer he’s wearing underneath, “See? I’m dressed warmly. You’re the one who’s underdressed.” Rintarou says no more and buries his face in the scarf. It’s hanging off him so awkwardly that Osamu reaches out to fix the scarf properly again, tenderly wrapping it around Rintarou’s neck and steps away to admire his finished work. The latter’s face is extremely flushed, almost identical to the color of the scarf. Osamu smiles affectionately at the sight. He knows red looks good on Rintarou, ever since the time at the summer festival where the latter waltzed right into his heart with his red yukata. 

“You’re treating me like a kid.” 

“But you’re a baby,” teases Osamu, knowing that the latter doesn’t like when he shows off the 3 months he has on him. 

“You’re acting like you’re 3 years my senior, not 3 months.” Rintarou says, “Now, where are we going? Elaborate or I’m leaving you here.” 

“I’m feeding the baby of the team.” Osamu tells him, dragging him again, “I feel like you really need it.” 

“Is food the only solution to problems for you?” asks Rintarou, before exasperatingly sighing, “You know what? Don’t answer it. I think I know the answer already.” 

Osamu laughs, “Don’t ask something you already know then.” 

“Oh, we’re here.” He smiles, looking back at Rintarou to gauge his reaction. The brunette looks stunned staring at the sign of the jelly shop, expression visibly softened when his eyes dart on Osamu’s smiling face. 

“How did you know I like this?” 

He shrugs, “You had this sparkly look in your eyes the other day when we were walking by the shop.” 

“Observant, aren’t you?” 

“Anything for you,” he winks. Rintarou just rolls his eyes and walks past him to enter the shop. 

“Hey, you can’t leave me like this.” He complains, walking right after the taller male. They walk back out of the shop with a happy Rintarou and equally pleased Osamu for getting to buy Rintarou his favorite jelly. He knows Rintarou is almost as frustrated as them on losing their very first match of the nationals, he doesn’t express much on his face nor say much but his body gestures give it away, like how he drags his entire weight when they got back to the hotel from the match. They are usually subdued, but Osamu has learnt to pick up those body gestures over these few months. And he couldn’t be any gladder to alleviate the brunette’s frustration. 

“Now I know why you’re popular with girls.” Rintarou says, savouring the jelly with a look that expresses his delight. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Are you feeling better now?” 

“I’m not sad,” He immediately retaliates. 

“You were dragging your feet just earlier, looking like an abandoned stray cat.” 

“I do not look like an abandoned stray cat,” Rintarou thrusts an accusing finger to his direction, “I was just tired. I didn’t get enough sleep.” 

“You were sleeping the entire time on the bullet train.” 

Rintarou groans, “You’re despicable.” Osamu just chuckles, Rintarou is endearing whenever he gets all defensive. 

“How about you? Aren’t you frustrated?” Rintarou asks, kicking the pebble in his way. 

“Of course, I am. I hate to lose.” 

Rintarou scoffs at that, “Of course, you do.” 

“Not to mention, it was our very first match in the nationals and ended up being the last match for the seniors. I feel bad that they weren’t able to stay on the court for long.” 

“Well, Kita-san said don’t apologise for the things you didn’t mean, didn’t he? You guys made the call, we all thought you guys would make it but the opponents got us. We all did our best so we have to suck it up and just do better next time.” 

“Yeah,” Osamu sighs, “but the frustration still lingers.” 

“Can’t deny it though.” Rintarou smiles, wrapping the scarf tighter around him. Silence overwhelms them, the tranquility that they always share. Osamu looks over his shoulder to look at the younger male, his features contoured by the almost setting sun. A blast of wind wildly rushes through them again, making Rintarou’s hair flap around uncontrollably. He looks ethereal, like he’s stepped right out of a painting. On impulse, Osamu’s fingers reach for the younger’s hair, patting them in place and tucks the stray hairs behind his temple. Rintarou’s skin is freezing, but it instantly warms up upon his contact. 

“You should dress warmer,” He says, genuinely concerned, “You’re going to catch a cold this way.” 

“You sound like my mom,” Rintarou snorts as he rubs his palms together for friction, “I forgot to pack my scarf. I usually dress warm.” 

“No, you don’t.” He gives him an unimpressed look. 

“I’m not sure if it’s because you have a brother but it’s sometimes so hard to win against you in arguments.” 

“Yer right, I have experiences. You can’t beat me, novice.” 

“Have you told Atsumu?” Rintarou speaks up after a moment. Osamu was busy staring at the nearby cat that he didn’t catch what he said. 

“Come again?” 

“Have you told Atsumu about your decision?” Oh, right. They had been busy preparing for Spring tournament once Atsumu got back from Tokyo so he didn’t have the chance to bring up just yet. He’s kind of postponing too, because he knows Atsumu won’t take the news well. The blonde may have noticed about him not being as passionate as him but breaking the news to him is a different thing. It won’t come pretty, he’s sure. 

“Not yet,” He sighs, “I’m planning to tell him soon though.” 

“He won’t take it well.” 

“That, I have no doubt.” 

“It’ll probably turn ugly huh?” 

“I think so too.” 

Rintarou stretches both of his arms, his shirt riding up and Osamu has to force himself to tear his eyes away from that small, lean waist, “But you’re going to have to tell him anyway. You guys have been a team since young so this is a life changing decision for both of you.” 

“Tsumu will do well, with or without me.” 

“Yeah, don’t tell him I said this but he’s good at what he does. He’ll do well for sure.” 

“Well, aren’t you a tsundere?” 

“I just don’t want to inflate his already tremendous ego.” 

“You’re right, he doesn’t need to know.” 

“What do you plan to do in the future though? I never got to ask you the other day.” 

“Hmmm,” Osamu ponders, “I don’t have concrete plans or something yet, we still have a year ahead of us. But I’m considering taking culinary classes after high school.” 

“Food, what a surprise.” Osamu rolls his eyes at the sarcasm. 

“I don’t want to be a professional chef though; I don’t want to work under someone.” 

“Your huge Miya ego can’t handle working for someone else?” 

“I just feel like I would work better on my own. I don’t know, maybe I might open up a restaurant or something.” 

“I’ll come by for freebies every day.” 

“I’m going to make you pay.” Osamu turns to him, “What about you? Do you have any plan?” 

“I... I don’t really know, to be honest.” Rintarou slowly says, his face looking sincere for a change, “I don’t have any particular stuff I want to do.” 

“But you like volleyball,” 

“Yeah, I do. But I’m not Atsumu, I couldn’t ever be as dedicated to the sport like him.” 

“I do think you’re pretty dedicated,” Osamu tells him, “and you’re good at it too. People are saying how you’re one of the best blockers in the nationals, remember?” 

“Yeah, but still, I don’t have solid plans for the future like you and Atsumu. Maybe I might go to a nearby college, and play for the college team or something. I haven’t even thought much about the future.” 

“You’ll be alright, Sunarin.” Osamu smiles at him, “I just know it.” Rintarou smiles back at him with the softest smile he’s ever seen on him, his eyes crinkling. Osamu’s heart swells at the sight, he falls in love with the brunette all over again just from the unusual softness he’s displaying. The smile goes away as fast as it appears, and Rintarou saunters off from the previous position. Osamu follows him right after, standing so close to the latter to the point that the sides of their bodies are touching. Osamu’s fingers brush against the Rintarou’s from time to time as they walk, the brief contact electrifying him. The brunette yawns beside him as he drags his feet lazily. 

“Sleepy?” 

“Kind of, maybe the cold’s getting to my head.” 

“Do you want me to piggyback you home?” He winks. Rintarou stares at him, unimpressed. 

“We’re already here, there’s no need to do so.” 

“Aw, what a waste. Maybe next time.” They stand in front of Rintarou’s house, with the latter twirling the hems of the scarf in his hands. 

“Do you want to come in?” 

“No, it’s fine. You should rest.” 

“Oh, alright.” Rintarou says, promptly removing the scarf to return him but Osamu holds his hand to stop him. 

“Keep it, you can return it to me next time.” 

“You are going to be cold on your own home.” 

“Our houses aren’t that far anyway.” he grins, “Are you worried about me, Rintarou-kun?” 

“Fine, suit yourself.” Rintarou quickly says, wrapping the scarf on him back again. 

“See you tomorrow, Sunarin.” He gives him a pat on the shoulders and turns on his heels to leave. 

“Hey, Osamu.” Rintarou calls when he’s about three steps away. Osamu turns his head around. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for the jelly.” He says and manages to give the same smile that made his heart swell just a moment ago. Osamu freezes for a moment before gaining back his sense to smile back. 

“Don’t mention it, Sunarin.” 

“Good night, Osamu.” He says and walks into his house. Osamu, too, continues walking, he must’ve looked like a creep to others with the face-splitting smile he has on his face right now. Gales of wind rush past him harshly but his entire body is warm just by thinking about the brown-haired boy with pretty eyes and soft smiles. 

* * *

**(February, 2013)**

Osamu aggressively sits down on the staircase of the clubroom, winces when he accidentally bites his split lips. He wipes the blood trickling out of the wound with the back of his hand. 

_Stupid ‘Tsumu and his lack of tact_

He looks up to the sky, remembering what Atsumu had said a moment ago. The happier one, huh? One thing for sure is, he as well as won’t regret his decision of not being a professional volleyball player. In the first place, doesn’t happiness depend on the way one looks at things? He thinks he’s plenty happy with his choices so far. He isn’t aware of Rintarou approaching him as he’s deep in his own thoughts. The latter gets his attention only when he plops down beside him and nudges him gently. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“When I said it’ll probably turn ugly, I didn’t mean this much.” Osamu says nothing, crosses his arms and just sits there, scowling. 

“It’s ‘Tsumu’s fault, he could’ve put it nicely.” 

“It’s your brother you’re dealing with.” Rintarou says, “When does he ever put things nicely?” 

“I know. But still, he doesn’t have to be all aggressive about it.” 

“Says the one who managed to give more bruises to Atsumu,” chuckles Rintarou, “He looks terrible, you really shouldn’t be using your strength like this. Poor him.” 

“If you’re going to stick up for your beloved captain, then leave me alone.” Osamu tells him, even though he knows he sounds like a sulking child. Rintarou laughs at his response. 

“Beloved captain? You’re making me nauseous.” Osamu just stares at the football field in front of him. Rintarou hesitantly reaches out to touch his bruised cheeks. Osamu immediately leans into the touch, it’s rare for Rintarou to initiate the contact after all. 

“Come on, tough guy.” The younger calls, pulling his hand away, “Let’s get you treated.” 

“No,” Osamu says, backing away from the brunette but Rintarou holds his thigh firmly, not letting him escape. 

“Listen to your vice-captain,” Rintarou says, shooting him a smug look. 

“Oh, now you’re using the vice-captain card?” Osamu raises his brows, “You hated when Atsumu appointed you as one. You even threatened to quit the club.” 

The younger male just shrugs, “Might as well use the authority now that I can’t run away from this position.” 

He gives Osamu a stern look, “sit still, no complaints.” 

“Go and treat your captain instead, I’m fine.” He huffs. 

“No, you’re not,” Rintarou insists, opening the first aid box beside him, “Besides, Ginjima is taking care of the said captain therefore you’re now my responsibility.” Osamu scoffs, earning a pinch on his thigh from the younger. 

“You’re lucky Ginjima told me not to call Kita-san,” Rintarou scolds, “I was really about to bring him.” Osamu shivers at the mention of Kita-san's name and the brunette gives him “You better be grateful” look. 

“Now, hold still.” 

“Roger, vice-captain-san.” Rintarou just rolls his eyes and started attending closely to his wounds. Osamu gazes at the younger, he is concentrating so much on rubbing the alcohol on his cheeks, his thin brows almost converging in the middle. He’s so close that Osamu could see his long lashes, and the subtle eyeliner that the younger always puts on, framing his eyes prettily. If he leans up a bit more, he could even kiss him. 

“It’s such a pain when you guys get all violent,” Rintarou groans, pressing the bandage atop Osamu’s bruised cheek. 

“Stop making me do so much work. Now that we’re all going to be the oldest of the team, whatever you guys do, me and Gin will have to clean up after you.” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” he protests. 

“Still, learn to hold back a little with your punches.” says the taller male, dabbing the cotton swab not so gently on his bruised lips, making Osamu flinch. 

“You monkeys,” Rintarou hisses without a bite in his voice, “You could’ve talked it out without violence, you know?” Osamu just pouted, arms crossed, childish demeanour oozing out for a change. 

“Both of you are acting like a child right now, go and talk to him.” Rintarou scolds but Osamu doesn’t budge. A look of exasperation takes over the younger’s features, and he flicks him on the forehead, making Osamu wince in pain. The brunette just sighs, closing the first aid kit and settles down beside Osamu. Osamu instinctively leans his head on the latter’s shoulders. Rintarou doesn’t react, probably too used to the action. They bask in the silence, and Osamu takes in Rintarou’s presence, which quells Osamu’s bad mood. Rintarou really does make things better for him, he doesn’t even have to do much; he just has to walk right to where Osamu is at and it instantly makes thing bearable. Maybe it’s the atmosphere, or the crispy way the evening breeze feels on his skin, he’s overwhelmed by an uncommon vulnerability. 

“Rin,” he slips out in his moment of weakness. He has been mentally referring to Rintarou in that endearing nickname he came up with ever since he first noticed him. He’s too busy being in his weird headspace that he couldn’t dwell on the bright flush painted across the younger’s features. The latter hums in response later, his way of telling Osamu to speak what’s on his mind. The younger has always been a good listener, especially with Osamu, he might be staring at his phone the entire time Osamu is talking but he never misses anything he says, from his timid thoughts to the chatters about weird food combinations he likes. 

“Do you think I decided wrong?” He tries to ask but it comes out as a whisper instead. The way Rintarou lets out of noise of pondering indicates that he heard the question well enough. 

“No, I don’t think you did. Atsumu will come around.” He says, as a matter of fact. The thing about Rintarou is that he never sugarcoats things, the latter is blunt, he isn’t one to shy away from expressing what he has on his mind so it instantly makes things better when Rintarou reassures him. 

“Okay...okay. You’re right.” Osamu breaths out, tension reducing from his shoulders. He sits there for who-knows-how-long, leaning on Rintarou’s shoulders and savouring this intimate moment they have right now. 

“You know, despite his harsh words, Atsumu is probably just sad.” Rintarou says. “Maybe he doesn’t want to imagine a future where you won’t be spiking his ruthless tosses anymore.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“But he’ll get over it,” Rintarou says with a tone of conviction, “and he’ll support you whatever you decide to do then.” Osamu smiles, the one that really comes from his heart. Leave it to Rintarou to pick up his pieces and make him whole again. His heart warms at the sentiment. 

Meanwhile, Rintarou shivers at his own previous statement, obviously not being used to being civil at Atsumu. “What I just said before stays here alright? It’s weird being all sentimental about him.” He says that but Osamu knows the latter cares a great deal about Atsumu, the brunette knows the blonde as well as he knows Osamu. 

“For someone who claims that he doesn’t want to get caught up in our antics, you’re surprisingly good at intervening.” jokes Osamu. 

Rintarou scoffs, “Now that I’m the vice-captain, again thanks to you and your idiotic brother, I have no choice but to clean up after your messes.” 

“Aren’t you reliable? Like your name Suna.” Osamu grins. Rintarou huffs, the latter always hates it when Osamu makes puns with his name. He abruptly stands up, making Osamu falls on his side from the sudden loss of pillar. 

“I guess you’re all good now,” Rintarou says, picking up the first aid kit. 

“Thanks to you, reliable man.” The said male gives him a warning look and Osamu chuckles in response. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop.” He puts up his hands in surrender. 

“Let’s go inside now,” urges Rintarou, “we have to wrap up the practice.” 

“Yes, sir,” Osamu smiles, standing up right away. 

“Hey, Rin?” he calls the figure walking away from him. The said male turns back with his brows raised. 

“Thanks.” He says, throwing him the warmest smile he could muster. The younger’s face visibly softens upon seeing it before he breaks into a smirk. 

“You owe me chuupets,” Rintarou says before turning back to continue walking, “I don’t work for free.” 

Osamu runs after him, “You cheap skate.” He calls out fondly. Rintarou just shrugs. 

“Also, you guys are wiping down the water you spilled during the fight.” 

“Didn’t you just say it’s your job to clean after us?” 

“No, it was just a metaphor. You guys still have to clean the actual mess you made.” 

“I’ll buy you chuupet and the jelly from the shop across the gate.” 

“No,” 

“Two chuupets and the jelly-" 

“Are you bribing me with food? No.” 

“You don’t have to help me clean, just wait up for me so that we can walk home together?” 

“.... Alright. Two chuupets and jelly it is then.” 

“Rin, it’s not fair-” 

“You already promised,” Rintarou smirks and darts his way to the gym. 

“You con-artist.” Osamu says, but he knows he’ll end up buying him whatever he wants anyway. He smiles at the sight of the younger’s retreating figure and follows him suit into the gym. 

* * *

**(March, 2013)**

Springs comes in a blink of an eye, cherry blossom occupying the almost everywhere, and along with spring, comes the third years’ graduation. The 1st and 2nd years still have classes like usual and the seniors dropped by earlier at the gym, entrusting the new generation of Inarizaki Volleyball club to them. Kita-san had been smiling the entire time, making all of them stunned at the unexpected scene. Atsumu, as a captain, made a determined promise of winning the nationals to the proud third years. Speaking of Atsumu, they had made up after the brutal fight weeks ago and Atsumu told how he’s going to make him practice intensely so that Osamu could end his volleyball career victoriously. That touched him a little though, and he is never going to say it out loud but he’s glad they resolved the matter. Now, he’s sitting on the forbidden rooftop of the school, looking over at the graduating students, happily stalling around the school compound. He doesn’t know how they have the energy, must be from the happiness of finally getting away from school. Even though it’s spring, it’s unusually warm and Osamu is sweating a lot just from sitting still. 

Osamu groans, “Why is it so hot today? It feels just like summer.” Rintarou, who’s sitting within his arm’s reach, looks undisturbed, silently lapping on his chuupets. It looks oddly erotic, Osamu had to divert his attention to elsewhere before he starts popping up a boner out of all blue. He thinks about the conversation he had with Atsumu days ago. 

_“You are being awfully attached to Sunarin considering you said you’re only attracted to his eyes.” Atsumu called out from the bottom bunk._

_“I said that months ago, ‘Tsumu.”_

_“Samu, my little brother, that’s called being sarcastic.” Atsumu announced, “At this point, almost everyone on the team probably notices how much you’re into him. You’re not even subtle, you are going full out.” He didn’t reply because he knows it’s true. He doesn’t really hold back when it comes to being affectionate with Rintarou._

_“And Rin, really?” Atsumu still sounded disgusted. Ever since the incidence at the clubroom stairs, Osamu didn’t drop the nickname “Rin” and he even calls him so in the practices. The first time he called him “Rin” in the practice, the brunette looked absolutely flustered while Ginjima gives him a questioning stare. Atsumu, the thorn in his side, flat out gagged at the nickname, which earned him a kick from Osamu._

_“What’s wrong with me calling him “Rin”? It’s a cute name.”_

_“Cute and Rintarou, two words I cannot associate.”_

_“Oh, fuck off, ‘Tsumu. What do you want?”_

_“I know you guys have a weird relationship going on, this whole “we are more than friends but we’re not boyfriends either” thing going on-”_

_“Well, I like him but I am not really sure what Rintarou thinks of me.”_

_“You’re bullshitting yourself, and you know it.” Atsumu accused, “Sunarin is not any better at being subtle. His stoned face only has expressions when he’s with you.” Atsumu was right, he knows that Rintarou probably reciprocates his feelings. The latter lets him get away with every intimate touch he initiates. It says much about the younger’s feelings already, because Rintarou hates physical contacts with passion. He would slap the hands right away if someone were to put an arm around his shoulders, and his twin always ends up being the recipient. Osamu had been extremely careful with touching him when he first started to know him, but they eventually got closer and Osamu had gained the privilege of being able to touch the younger as much as he wants._

_“What’s your point?”_

_“It’s none of my business but what are you thinking of doing with Sunarin?” Atsumu said with a serious voice._

_“I mean, do you want to be his boyfriend? Or do you want to spend another year dancing around the feelings like th_ _is_ _until we graduate._ _I don’t really get why you would want to_ _waste your time t_ _hough?”_

  
_“I don’t know,” he said earnestly. Atsumu let out a confused “Huh” with some incomprehensible noises._

_“I don’t even know myself why I’m stalling this much, maybe I’m scared to step out of the comfort zone, maybe I feel like we’re already doing alright even without the labels, or maybe I’m scared of the tiny possibility of him rejecting me if I ask him out.”_

_“That’s totally impossible, you and I both know it.”_

_“This whole situation might be comfortable and all, but you know, you’re not his boyfriend.” Atsumu_ _speaks up later, "_ _While you’re taking your sweet time, what if someone come right in and ask him out before you could.” Osamu frowned at the scenario, that’s the only thing he totally doesn’t want to encounter, Rintarou slipping right out of his hands, no, he could feel the dread even from thinking about it._

_“Rin wouldn’t do that to me,” Osamu reasoned._

_“I know he won’t.” Atsumu sighed, voice exhausted, “_ _But you_ _know he probably sees you as this straight friend of his."_

_“Huh?”_

_“You never came out properly, unlike me. I only happened to know you’re bisexual because you mentioned that one time when we were watching a movie, which means none of your friends nor Sunarin know about it. Not to mention, you were dating a girl when Rintarou first knew you. Even though he doesn’t push you away when you are being affectionate, that doesn’t mean he knows you like him seriously.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yes, oh. You never stopped to think about his side, didja?”_

_“That’s why, say you like him right into his face. Don’t give me excuses how you guys know each other without needing to say words because I refuse to buy that shit.”_

_“You’re_ _surprisingly_ _giving out decent advice.” Osamu said, but immediately regrets when he hears Atsumu did his despicable mock laugh._

_“Of course, I do, you youngling. I have seniority over you so I’m blessed with wisdom.” Osamu didn’t reply because he knew silence irritates Atsumu the most._

Now, in the present, Osamu looks at Rintarou’s side profile, the latter’s eyes are focused on the sky, gentle breeze running through his hair and Osamu just knows that he has to do it right now. 

“Hey, Rin,” Osamu calls out, the latter just hums in response, his way of telling Osamu to continue. 

“I like you,” he says. Even though he’s admitted to himself, saying the words out aloud kind of feels different. He patiently waits at Rintarou, who apparently is processing what he had just said. He couldn’t help but smile when Rintarou immediately whips his head to Osamu’s direction, the chuupet in his mouth almost falling out in the process. He looks immediately taken aback. 

“Huh?” 

“I said I like you,” Osamu repeats and Rintarou’s face turns bright red. The latter then looks away from his eyes and chooses to focus on his fingers as if they’re the most interesting thing he has ever seen. 

“It’s not funny, ‘Samu. Don’t joke around.” He says. Atsumu was right, Rintarou really did think he’s just fooling around with him, didn’t he? Osamu lets out a frustrating noise, angry at himself for not saying it earlier, he grabs the younger male firmly by the shoulders, using his strength to make the latter look at him. 

“Why would I joke around?” asks Osamu, peering at Rintarou with the softest expression. 

“You’re straight,” Rintarou tells him. Osamu lets out an indignant sound. Why hasn’t he ever thought of this before Atsumu points it out? 

“I’m bisexual, that aside,” he says with a frustrated voice, hands reaching out to grab Rintarou’s face and stares at him right into the eyes, “Rin, I’ve been flirting with you for ages, you never noticed?” 

“I thought you were just naturally clingy,” 

“Do you think I would’ve offered my food to anyone else?” 

“I... How could I have known?” Rintarou looks like he wants to protest more but he gives up in the end, looking unusually small for a person who’s 185 cm tall. Adoration fills into his heart. He can’t believe he didn’t ask this person to be his boyfriend earlier. 

Osamu sighs, “Tsumu was right, I should’ve told you right away. I like you, Rin. So so much, in fact.” Rintarou looks so, so gorgeous with his extremely flushed face and Osamu smiles in amusement. 

“You look pretty when you’re embarrassed.” He tells him. 

“Shut up,” Rintarou barks back and Osamu just chuckles. 

Osamu gingerly takes the latter’s hands and stares straight into his eyes, “Rin, will you be my boyfriend?” He’s strangely nervous, he knows there’s a small chance for him to decline but Rintarou’s blank face is making him queasy. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve been wanting to hear it,” Rintarou slowly says, letting a grin breaks out onto his face, he probably pulled the blank face purposely to make him nervous, that little shit, he loves him so much. “Yes, ‘Samu. I’ll be your boyfriend.” He says, voice eager. Osamu flashes a smile in his direction, silently thanking Atsumu for giving him the final push, or else he wouldn’t be able to feel this happiness settling in his ribcage. 

“Can I kiss-” He couldn’t even finish the question when Rintarou pulls his collars, drawing him for a kiss. It is Osamu’s first kiss; he has no idea what to do with his lips so he just presses his lips chastely but Rintarou, to his surprise, skillfully leads the kiss, coaxing him to relax and make him focus solely on him without having unnecessary thought. Osamu closes his eyes shut, hands gently caressing the nape of Rintarou. He soon eases into the kiss, kissing the younger back with enthusiasm which later turns into fervour, fuelled by this intense desire swimming in his stomach. He kisses the brunette earnestly and pushes him onto the fence of the rooftop, free hand instinctively cushioning to prevent the younger from crashing his head against the fence. He reluctantly pulls away to breathe a moment later. 

“Well, aren’t you a fast learner?” Rintarou says, trying to look as nonchalant as a person short of breath can get, not to mention his lips are all swollen from kissing. Osamu feels his heart go on a marathon at disheveled sight of the latter who’s leaning on the fence as a support as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Well, aren’t you good at kissing for someone who has never dated before?” Osamu taunts back. Rintarou gives him a challenging stare. 

“I just said I’ve never dated, I never said I’ve never kissed, virgin boy.” Rintarou teases. Osamu’s stomach burns at the insinuation and he wastes no time in grabbing the younger’s face, diving in to claim those lips once again. He feels Rintarou smile against his lips as he throws his arms around Osamu’s neck and holds on tight. After some satisfactory bruising kisses, Osamu finally pulls back, burying his face on Rintarou’s collarbone, with the latter’s fingers gently carding through his grey locks. 

“Didn’t take you for someone possessive.” Rintarou laughs. 

“I just don’t like the idea of you kissing someone.” Osamu pouts, making the latter laugh even harder. 

“Don’t worry, now that I have you, I’m just going to kiss you and you only.” 

“It’s a given,” Osamu looks up frowning, “I mean do YOU want to kiss someone else while dating me?” 

“Do you really have to pick up small details like that?” Rintarou laughs, “You’re surprisingly petty, just like your brother.” 

“Don’t you go mentioning my brother when we’re kissing.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” The taller male chuckles fondly, “now come and give me kisses.” 

“You’re incredibly bold for someone who’s always flushing whenever I touch you.” 

“It’s because I thought I have a one-sided crush on you,” he complains, grabbing his face with both of his hands, “it’s a different case now that you’re my boyfriend.” Rintarou gives him a smug look and presses a wet kiss on his cheeks. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Osamu grins. 

“Yes, boyfriend.” Rintarou winks back, “Now hurry and kiss me, boyfriend.” Osamu complies immediately, pinning the younger against the fence and kisses him again for the nth time. 

* * *

**(January, 2014)**

“Samu, have you seen Rintarou?” 

“What do you want from him?” 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be so protective.” Atsumu says, “Just wanna know if he already has tucked the kids in.” 

“Kids? They’re just your juniors, not your children.” Osamu deadpans, “Also, stop making Rin do all the works.” 

“I usually handle things myself—“ 

“No, you don’t.” Osamu intercepts. 

“I was busy!” 

“Right, yer busy ogling Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Atsumu’s face turns bright red at his statement. He lets out incomprehensible noises, clearly flustered. Osamu just stares at him with his brows raised. 

“Anyway, I’m just gonna go and see if they’re already asleep.” Atsumu says, turning back on his heels to return to the common room before he seems to notice the way Osamu is dressed and abruptly approaches him again. “And where might you be going all dressed, little brother?” 

“I’m hungry so I’m grabbing some snacks.” 

“At this time? We’re leaving early in the morning. Just suck it up.” 

“I can’t ignore my hunger, you know that. You can’t tell me no anyway; I’m still going.” 

“Don’t you have your emergency snack bag?” 

“I ate it all yesterday.” Atsumu looks at him skeptically. 

“You’re sneaking out with Rintarou, aren’t you?” Oh, that’s unexpected. Atsumu sure can be sharp from time to time. There’s no point in lying him anyway now that he’s aware. 

“Yeah, I purposely made him head out first because once you see him, you’re going to make him do your jobs.” 

“Slacking vice-captain and ungrateful brother,” Atsumu mutters before giving him a pointed look, “Don’t stay out too late.” 

“Are you my mom?” 

“It’s because you guys are being a bad example to the kids. The vice-captain himself breaking the “no sneaking out” rule, I can’t believe you guys.” 

“It’s our last nationals, leave us alone.” 

Atsumu dramatically sighs and waves him off, “Fine, fine. Go ahead and have your little dumb date in the middle of the night.” Osamu immediately rushes out of their inn once the blonde leaves, Rintarou has been waiting outside for long and January isn’t really merciful when it comes to being cold. He spots Rintarou sitting on the bench nearby, staring at his phone as always. Thank god, he’s dressed warmly this time. He’s wrapped in that big, red scarf that Osamu lent him that one time before they started even going out. He never returned it; Osamu belatedly notices. It’s not like he minds, Rintarou looks endearing in his scarf. The younger male looks oddly disturbed though, tension clearly visible on his face, which makes Osamu wonder if he had really taken his time heading out. Rintarou doesn’t notice his presence even as he sits beside him on the bench, the latter keeps staring at his wallpaper, which is a photo of Osamu, though he doesn’t know when the brunette even took it. 

“Hey, Rin.” Osamu snaps a finger in front of the younger, startling him. Rintarou finally registers his presence and gives him a calculating stare in silence. 

“Have you been waiting for long?” 

“Not really,” the younger just shrugs, shoving the phone into his pocket. Osamu almost asks him why he’s staring at his photo that intensely but this is Rintarou they’re talking about, the latter does the weirdest thing every so often. 

“I ran into Atsumu, that’s why,” Osamu reasons, “but not like he could stop me from sneaking out anyway.” Rintarou chuckles at that and Osamu somehow feels relieved at the sight, seeing a smile on the younger’s face. 

“Let’s go?” Osamu asks, standing up. He extends his hand towards the younger to which the latter unhesitatingly grabs on. 

“Where are your gloves?” Osamu asks, taking notice of the younger’s bare hands. 

“Osamu, it’s almost the end of January. It isn’t even that cold now.” complains Rintarou but his fingers say otherwise. 

“We’re having cold wave this week,” Osamu scolds, clasping on his fingers tight, “Say all you want but your fingers are freezing now. I refuse to believe you’re not cold.” 

“I’m fine,” Rintarou sighs, “I swear you’re always so fussy when it comes to the weather.” 

“I just don’t want to get you sick,” Osamu tells him and Rintarou’s face softens at the sentiment. Osamu promptly takes off his gloves and puts it on the younger’s refusing hands. 

“I don’t need you to baby me all the time, ‘Samu.” Rintarou groans, trying to break free but futile, he can’t really escape Osamu’s force. 

“But you’re my baby,” Osamu grins, pressing a kiss on his wide forehead. 

“You say the most embarrassing stuffs sometimes,” Rintarou reddens. 

“How come you only get flustered when I say something sweet? You’re normally bold.” 

“Shut up,” huffs the younger, but he delicately reaches for Osamu’s now bare hand, intertwining with his clothed fingers. 

“You can hold my hand in return,” Rintarou softly says, face burying in the scarf. Osamu can’t stop the wide grin that appears on his face and he squeezes back Rintarou’s fingers tenderly. It’s not really common for Rintarou to initiate contact since he really hates touching (except for that time when Osamu confessed, the brunette was probably too ecstatic that he didn’t let go of Osamu the whole day). It has been almost a year since they officially started dating but nothing really changed much between them, they act like usual, teaming up on Atsumu, spending their lunch breaks with Osamu gobbling his food and Rintarou just silently checking his phone. The only difference is the rushed yet passionate kisses they share (which may sometimes lead to more heated sessions) on the school rooftops or in storage room of the gym. Other than that, in public, to everyone’s eyes, they just seem like ordinary friends who are joined at the hips, never one without the other. Even Ginjima was genuinely surprised when they broke out the news about them dating when they were all walking back home together. In any case, it really thrills Osamu when Rintarou was the one to start holding his hand, precisely in public, maybe the younger is encouraged by the lack of people on the streets; Osamu feels like he just used up all the luck of the entire month. He doesn’t say it to the younger though, not wanting him to withdraw his hand. 

“So, where are we going?” Rintarou asks, Osamu almost missed his question because he was busy thinking about Rintarou’s hands in his. 

“Anywhere you want.” Osamu says, “Anywhere is fine if it’s with you.” 

“Really?” Rintarou deadpans, “I thought you have something else in mind when you told me to wait outside.” Actually, Osamu does have something in mind, but it’s not midnight yet so he can’t really conduct it yet. 

“I just want to spend some time with you.” Osamu adds, “Alone. We don’t really have privacy in there.” 

“Okay...okay. We’ll do that, spending time together.” A jaded smile appears on Rintarou’s face. 

“Are you okay, Rin? You look...sad.” 

“I’m just a little tired,” Rintarou says, yawning a little after that. 

“Do you want to go back to the inn and rest instead?” 

Rintarou squeezes his hand, giving him a smile, “It’s fine.” 

“Don’t force yourself, Rin.” 

“No, really. I’m good. I want to be alone with you too, ‘Samu.” Under the illuminating lights of Tokyo, they walk hand in hand in silence, with Rintarou swaying their joint hands playfully. Osamu smiles at the action, Rintarou looks just like a small child when he’s perky. 

“We won,” Rintarou breathes out after a moment, voice still tinged with disbelief. Osamu doesn’t blame him, despite his confidence, he’s still bewildered at the result, that they finally won the nationals, beating Itachiyama fair and square. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Itachiyama’s excellent setter has already graduated but still, it was incredible to score that last winning point. Atsumu, obviously, was the most thrilled, that he’s able to keep the promise he had made to the seniors. Not to mention he had the audacity to walk up to the ace of Itachiyama and asked him _“I beat you, Omi-kun. How do you feel?”_. Of course, the said ace ignored him to no one’s surprise. 

“Yeah, we won.” Osamu mutters back. 

“Last year this time, we were all crestfallen remember?” Rintarou chuckles, “We lost right on our first match. None of us talked at all the whole back home.” 

“Time flies so fast, don’t you think? I swear it still feels like yesterday when I walked you back home.” Rintarou holds the hem of the sweater fondly, reminiscing. 

“It’s crazy how good you are at reading my emotions, even back then.” 

“I’m actually observant when it comes to you.” 

“You bought me jelly,” Rintarou laughs, “not going to lie, it instantly made me feel better.” 

“I’m going to do it every single time if it makes you happy. I just want you to be happy.” Rintarou gives him an enigmatic look and squeezes Osamu’s fingers. 

“You know, you were amazing at the match, especially when you scored that last point. It was spectacular to see the miserable look the other team had when they failed to receive your spike.” Rintarou says, small smile etched on his lips. “What a way to end a career, don’t you think so?” 

“I love it when you’re evil.” 

“I’m only nice to you, you should be grateful.” Rintarou nudges his shoulders. 

“I am,” he smiles, “I really am grateful that you’re now my boyfriend, Rin.” Rintarou just returns a shy smile, his eyes crinkled with so much adoration that Osamu’s overwhelmed by this great hunger of wanting to stay by his side eternally. Just like the analogy he once said to Atsumu during a match, being with Rintarou is just like eating rice, he feels happiness. The same way he’s never tired of rice, no matter how much time he spends with Rintarou, the degree of happiness won’t go down at all; Rintarou has that kind of presence to him. 

“Oh.” Rintarou stops, free hand extending out to catch the snow that falls out of all blue. 

“It’s snowing,” he gestures the snowflakes to Osamu, like it’s not something obvious, excitement visible in his voice. Osamu chuckles, grateful that the snowfall is not too severe. He doesn’t really want to stop their midnight stroll like this, it’s their last nationals together, their last trip as high schoolers. 

“I can’t believe we’re graduating in a few months,” he voices out his thoughts. Rintarou stops in his track, Osamu follows suit, looking at the younger male. Rintarou looks so good like this, brown hair covered in snowflakes, his piercing eyes fixed on the cat which is walking along the wall. Rintarou stands still right there, like he’s contemplating on his life choices. 

“Yeah,” Rintarou agrees a little while after, “it feels surreal.” Osamu caresses his hair, sweeping away the snowflakes. 

“That aside,” Rintarou finally focuses his attention on him, lips upturning into a grin, “we have to go through finals before we actually graduate.” 

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Osamu groans, “you’re ruining my aftertaste of victory.” 

“Are your dumb brain cells too scared for the finals?” Rintarou teases. 

“You’re in the same class as the said dumb guy.” 

“I chose not to study, there’s a difference.” The alarm he’s purposely sets up before he heads out, blasts through his speaker at that moment, startling them both. Osamu presses the alarm shut, strangely nervous even though there’s no reason to be, it’s just Rin, the person who has been with him all the time. Maybe he’s nervous because it’s Rin, the person he loves wholeheartedly, the person who he wants to give nothing but best things for, the person whom Osamu would risk everything else just for his happiness. 

“Was it Atsumu?” Rintarou asks, probably thinking it’s a phone call. Osamu chooses not to answer, he shoves the phone into his jeans, takes in a deep breath and inches closer to Rintarou. Questioning look flashes on the younger’s face as Osamu grabs the other hand and intertwines the fingers. 

“Happy 18th birthday, Rintarou.” He carefully whispers. The younger’s eyes widen in recognition, he probably forgot his own birthday. 

“Oh...” 

“You know, this whole bet with Atsumu, I think I’m already winning it because I feel like I’m the luckiest person in the entire world for having you right here by my side. Ever since you walked into the class that day, I’ve never been happier. Getting to be your boyfriend is the best thing that has happened in my life so thank you for being born, thank you for walking into my life, thank you for being mine. Happy birthday, Rin. Let’s spend lots of birthdays together.” Rintarou says nothing, his expression unfathomable as he stares back into his eyes. Osamu is about to speak up when he comes upon an expression he has never seen before on the younger. Beads of tears wells up in Rintarou’s pretty eyes as he scrunches his nose in an endearing way to prevent them from rolling down his cheeks. Osamu’s heart wrenches at the sight. He used to tease the younger after seeing the crying pictures of Rintarou from the childhood, that he would pay to see Rintarou cry but right at this moment, he instantly decides he never wants to see Rintarou’s tears, ever again. 

“Hey, Rin, did I do something wrong?” Osamu freaks out, both hands reach up to cradle the younger’s face, Rintarou flinches at the touch. Right, his hands must’ve been cold. Osamu wipes the tears gently. “Rin?” He asks, pressing his forehead onto the latter’s. He feels Rintarou shake his head a moment after. 

“I’m just taken aback,” he says, before letting out a soft chuckle, “I didn’t even remember it’s my birthday.” Osamu smiles, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Rintarou chases his lips again, surprisingly, and Osamu presses his lips right onto the younger’s mouth, sucking gently on his bottom lips. When he pulls back, Rintarou gives him a smile as bright as the sun, the one that makes his eyes crinkle, Osamu’s favorite smile. Osamu chuckles, pulling the said male into his arms, Rintarou’s hands instinctively wrapping around his neck. He cranes his head a little to plant a forehead kiss. The brunette buries his face on his collarbones, Osamu presses a soft kiss atop his head, swaying their bodies as they relish in each other’s presence. 

“Are you so touched that you actually cried?” Osamu teases when Rintarou looks up. 

Rintarou scrunches his face, “Shut up.” 

“You still look gorgeous even when you’re in tears.” 

“Stop mentioning it,” Rintarou groans, “it was a moment of weakness. I’m over it.” 

“Crybaby.” 

“Osamu.” 

“You softie.” 

“I’m really going to leave you here if you don’t stop.” 

Osamu laughs fondly, “Oh, I have a gift for you, Rin.” He fishes out a poorly packed bundle out of his coat’s pocket. 

“The decoration is awful but the intention is genuine.” He hands it to Rintarou, who looks astonished. 

“Aren’t you a good boyfriend? Taking me out on a midnight stroll just to wish me on time for my birthday, and now you’re even giving me a gift?” 

“I did bake you a cake last birthday too,” 

“It was as a friend, not as a boyfriend.” He grins happily, “Can I open it now?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” Osamu shrugs, “It’s nothing grand though, I actually had no idea what to buy. ‘Tsumu told me to buy those pens you use on your eyes, what do you call them again?” 

“Eyeliners,” Rintarou says, “Osamu, please tell me you didn’t buy writing pens.” 

“I’m not that dumb!” He doesn’t need to mention that he was about to head to the stationary lane when he was at the mall. 

“Oh, you got lots of colours.” Rintarou exclaims as he observes the liners, “You even got red.” 

“Because you look ethereal in red,” Osamu says, “I still can’t get the way you walked towards back at the summer festival in that red yukata, you look elegant just like a fox spirit.” 

“Thank you, Osamu, really.” 

“Hey, Rin,” He holds his face, “anything for you.” The same jaded look takes over Rintarou’s face for a split second before it’s replaced by a soft smile. 

“Hey, Osamu?” Rintarou stares, “I like you so, so much. I’m also thankful to have you beside me too.” Warm feelings fill Osamu’s stomach on hearing the latter’s rare confession, dazedly he nods as a response. Under the unrelenting lights of Tokyo’s night, Osamu repeatedly presses his lips on the latter’s quivering pair, and he forgets about everything except for the tall male in his arms and how he never wants to let go of this dearest person of his. 

* * *

**(February, 2014)**

“Rin.” He nudges the zoned-out male beside him. They’re at the school gym for the very last time. Rintarou and Atsumu had to sort out some stuffs as their final duties as captain and vice-captain so Osamu decided to tag along. They’re now waiting for the blonde who went to return the keys to the club advisor. 

Rintarou blinks, snapping out of his trance, “Yeah, you were saying?” The younger has been spacing out more recently, ever since the nationals to be precise. It’s not strange for him to do so, Rintarou habitually drifts into his own headspace but he has been frequently doing it these days. 

“Something on your mind?” asks Osamu, running his fingers through the brown locks. 

Rintarou stops, before shaking his head lightly, “No, not really.” 

Osamu hums, chooses not to say more as he focuses on brushing the younger’s hair. Rintarou’s eyelids droop lazily at the action, resting on Osamu’s shoulders as a support. The younger looks so worn out; Osamu hopes he isn’t pushing himself too much in whatever he’s trying to accomplish. (Rintarou has this quirk where he would suddenly pull all-nighters just to challenge himself like finishing one piece in a week.) Osamu concernedly presses a kiss on his head. He loves little moments like this, it makes his heart all tender, no words needed, just him and Rintarou together. He thinks he’s ready to take on the world if he could have these moments every day. But leave it to Atsumu to walk in right when they’re having a quality time alone, the blonde stomps purposely, which he always does when he’s trying to make the other person realise he’s sulking. Osamu doesn’t really want to know what kind of dramatic act he’s going to pull. 

“Suna Rintarou,” the blonde huffs sharply, Rintarou scrunches his eyes at him, clearly annoyed at the disturbance. He looks half-asleep, he probably dozed off on Osamu’s shoulders. 

“How come you never told me you got an invitation from EJP?” complains Atsumu, “EJP, really?” Rintarou’s eyes widens upon hearing, his head immediately pulled away from Osamu’s shoulders as he aims his glance to his direction. But Osamu can’t really focus on any of his actions right now, nor the way Atsumu takes a step back, clearly recognising his inner turmoil. The words that the blonde let out earlier echo in his brain, all the sounds intensely ring in his ears, he knows this feeling and he doesn’t want it to take over him, because he surely knows he’ll end up doing something he would regret later. He pulls a fist on his side. 

“I think I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” Atsumu nervously chuckles, he sees Rintarou sending the blonde the most intense glare he’s ever seen on him, “I... I’m just gonna go and excuse myself.” He would’ve laughed at the way Atsumu pathetically dashes away in a normal situation, but he’s trying so hard to calm the fury boiling inside him. People usually call Osamu the “tamer twin”, which under normal circumstances is true, because Osamu doesn’t usually let emotions control him in contrast to the blonde, but no matter how much Osamu refused to accept, they still share the same DNA, and there’s no doubt that Osamu’s rage is as volatile as the blonde when his control snaps. Rintarou looks at him apologetically. 

“I didn’t mean to break the news to you this way,” 

Osamu stands up abruptly, “When, Rin?” 

“They approached me at the nationals, when you and Atsumu were talking with Ojiro-san and Kita-san.” It all clicks to Osamu, the younger’s secretive smiles, him zoning out, him brushing off his questions whenever they’re talking about college. Rintarou was preparing to go to the nearby college with him ever since the end of 2nd year but the younger has been changing topics whenever he asks him for details, he never really thought much about it till now. 

Osamu grits his teeth, “And when might this invitation of yours will be happening?” 

“A few days after graduation,” Rintarou says, approaching him cautiously, “But it’s still not-” 

“You’re leaving in weeks and you never thought once about mentioning it to me?” 

“I wasn’t sure-” Rintarou looks like he’s out of words, “I just-” 

“Am I not your boyfriend, Rin?” Osamu hisses, tightening his fists. 

“You know this has nothing to do with it, you know how I get when I overthink.” Rintarou retorts, voice filled with frustration. 

“You had many chances to mention it to me, Rin. That day when we walked around after nationals, all the study sessions we had for the past few weeks, you were with me literally every day.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you earlier-” 

“I even asked you if you had something in your mind just before,” Osamu spits out, slowly losing control, “You could’ve said it then.” 

Rintarou lets out a sigh, “I know, ‘Samu. I just... I just didn’t want these small moments to be ruined. I was scared, of this big change, I didn’t know how you would react.” 

“You decided to go to the advisor to confide instead? Do you not trust me?” 

“I do, ‘Samu. I trust you with all my heart, you know that too.” 

“Then, why didn’t you stop and think for a moment to break out the news to me? Will I be kept in the dark if Atsumu didn’t mention it in my presence?” Osamu asked, incredulously, suppressing the growing rage inside. 

“No, I really have the intention to tell it to you, trust me, ‘Samu.” 

“Bullshit,” Osamu snaps, Rintarou visibly flinches at his tone, “That’s not what you were thinking when you kept brushing off my attempts of trying to make you open up.” 

“How would you know what I’m thinking?” Rintarou snaps back. His shoulders later sags down in surrender, he whispers, “You have plenty of reason to be mad, Osamu. But think about my side, too.” Osamu knows this is the place where he also surrenders, embraces the now timid-looking male and makes up, but he’s a Miya, always acting before the head registers, not to mention, his recessive genes of fury decided that this is a good time to show up. He knows he’s not thinking logically, but it still doesn’t stop him from roaring out words he knows he doesn’t mean. 

“Your side? The audacity for you to be saying that when you’re being unreasonable?” 

“I’m being unreasonable? Listen to yourself!” Flames emerge from Rintarou’s eyes as he thrusts an accusing finger to Osamu’s chest. What people say about quarrelling is true, the louder you yell, the further you drift from the other person and the angrier you feel. 

“Why are you acting like I’m the one who started all this? Don’t forget we’re now doing this because you decided to be all tight-lipped.” 

“I know, it’s my fault and I’m sorry,” Rintarou tells him, “but won’t you calm down and listen to what I have to say too? You’re not being yourself-” 

“How would you know if I’m not being myself or not?” Osamu throws his line back to him, Rintarou flinches, not used to being the recipient of Osamu’s rage. 

“Osamu,” he gently calls, reaching out to hold his hand, “I know I should’ve told you earlier, I’m sorry-” 

Osamu yanks his hand out of the younger’s grip, slammed his fist on the door of the gym, blinded by his fury, he hisses out, “Give it a rest, Suna.” 

Rintarou stands there, frozen with his hand extended out, like he’s been slapped across the face, hurt evident in his eyes. Regret fills his whole body when Osamu sees the rare tears brimming in his gold eyes. This is why Osamu rarely gets angry, all his previous anger fits were always directed towards Atsumu, who’s his peas in a pod so they just make up hours after the fight. But this is Rintarou, the guy he promised to make him happy, his first love, his best friend and his boyfriend. Osamu unfurls his fists in shame, his head finally registering the damage his fury had done. 

_You said you never want to see him cry again, look what you’ve just done._

They stand there in silence, Osamu’s eyes darting everywhere except for Rintarou’s face, he doesn’t want to see the expression he had put on Rintarou’s pretty face. Welled up with guilt, Osamu decides to run away, ignoring Atsumu who’s peeking from the corner, giving him a stern look. The heartbroken look painted across Rintarou’s face is enough to crush his heart already if his heart hasn’t already been in pieces from his own action towards the younger male. Rintarou probably thinks he’s storming off and doesn't chase after him. He scoffs at his own thoughts, who would even chase after him when he just acted like a major jackass? He has never experienced a walk home this long, his feet heavy with sin, not when all he wants to do right now is lie on his bed and wishes the bed to swallow him whole. His thoughts are all jumbled, he doesn’t reply to his mother’s calls for dinner nor her questions of his state, he just flops painfully on his bed, face buried in the pillow, the look on Rintarou’s face never leaving his head. 

Osamu is sorry, he wants to say he’s sorry, he wants to kiss the look away from his face, he wants to hold him and tell him that he doesn’t mean any of the words he just said. He wonders if Rintarou’s done with him now that he managed to act like the biggest jerk ever, more than his infamous brother has ever been. All he can think about is Rintarou, as he stares at his ceiling at night, heart heavy with guilt, half of him wants to run to Rintarou and apologisse for his action, but the other half, the coward half is scared to confront the younger and see the damage he has done. 

“What happened to leading a life of kindness, ‘Samu?” Atsumu asked from the bottom bunk. Osamu doesn’t dignify him with a response, he has been ignoring whatever Atsumu says ever since he got back. 

“Sunarin looked like he was about to break down right there, you know?” Atsumu tells him, “I have never seen him like that, especially for him to be making that face in my presence, it’s a pretty big deal you know. Sunarin never shows his vulnerability in front of me.” Osamu’s heart aches just from thinking about the heartbroken look the brunette had when he walked away. 

“Why did you do that, ‘Samu?” _Because I’m scared, I want him to stay by my side all the time, I don’t want to let go of him._ He scoffs at his own thoughts, but the move you pulled probably did the contradictory. 

“You should listen to what he has to say too, you know? Also, apologise to him. I’m not exaggerating, Rintarou looked miserable.” 

“Fine, don’t answer me. Mope around all by yourself. Ungrateful, dumb, lovebirds.” mutters Atsumu. Osamu just stares at the ceiling listlessly, he knows he should call Rintarou and apologise, but he’s scared of hearing the younger’s voice. Call him a scaredy-cat but he doesn’t have the strength to hear him just yet. But knowing Rintarou, he probably won’t go to sleep unless Osamu gives him some reassurance that he’s not angry anymore. He has long since been angry, all the fury he has right now is all directed towards himself, for losing his control and snapping at Rintarou, who really doesn’t deserve it. 

2/20 11:45 PM 

Me: 

_I’m sorry..._

He snaps the phone close, throwing his under his pillow. He closes his eyes tight, trying to get some sleep. He stays awake even up to the crack of dawn; head filled with thoughts of the brunette. And even when he manages to doze off, he dreams of the latter and his tear-stained face. 

* * *

Rintarou looks awful, and he’s being pretty generous by using the word awful. The latter looks like he hasn’t slept for days, dark circles prominent, Osamu knows he hasn’t been sleeping well in the first place and he probably didn’t sleep a wink last night. Osamu wasn’t any better though, but he managed to get around 3 hours of sleep so he still looks pretty decent compared to the younger whose hair is all disheveled, tie nowhere to be found and the first two buttons of the shirt undone. Rintarou is trying his best to sit still but futile as his body slightly sways side to side. He later gives up on sitting, rests one side of his face on the desk, and looks at Suzuki beside him who’s asking if he’s alright. That’s when he finally registers Osamu, who’s standing at the backdoor of their classroom, just a few steps away from him. He almost sits up, but too fatigued to do so, he just lies there, eyes not breaking away from Osamu. He feels his heart clench at the sight, he actually planned to talk to Rintarou once he gets to school but now that he’s actually seeing the younger, he’s scared, of what they will become after this, will Rintarou even forgive him? But one look at the younger and he instantly knows he doesn’t have to trouble himself questioning about it, because all Rintarou has in his gold eyes is longing, like he wants to run to Osamu right now and hold him tight. Osamu walks up to Rintarou, dropping the chocolate milk and melon pan he impulsively bought at the corner store right on his desk, as laid-back he could look. 

The brunette looks up to him, eyes widening expectantly as he waits for him to speak up. But Osamu can’t think of anything he could say to the younger right at the moment, it’s a little ironic when all he did the entire night was planning out his dialogue. He just looks away from Rintarou and heads to his seat instead, ignoring the dispirited huff he hears from the younger and Suzuki’s question of “did you guys fight?”. 

And class seems to take longer today, with the final exam coming up in a week, he knows he should be focusing on the class but he finds it hard to do so, not with Rintarou’s piercing stare at the back of his head. Osamu taps his pen restlessly, even scribbles on the notebook but it doesn’t help him calm down. He plants his face right onto the desk, too tired of pretending to listen to the teacher. Even when the lunch bell rings, he stays in that position. His seat mate nudges him to notify him about the lunch break but stalks off when he doesn’t reply. Osamu knows he shouldn’t stall any longer, even though he wants to continue sitting at his desk and mourns, Rintarou doesn’t deserve this cowardice. Against his inner voices, he finds himself ascending the familiar staircase. When he twists the knob, it’s unlocked as expected, meaning Rintarou is here at the secret rooftop, where Osamu first confessed, where they have their private make out sessions. Osamu wobbly pushes the door open, not forgetting to lock it right after him. He immediately spots Rintarou sitting against the fence, hugging his knees and lazily slurping on the chocolate milk Osamu bought for him. Rintarou is looking up to the sky, sunlight contouring his sharp features, and Osamu stares dazedly. He then wordlessly walks towards the latter and sits down right beside him, they sit in that position in silence, but it’s not the usual comfortable silence they have. 

“I thought you weren't coming.” Rintarou speaks up. 

“I came,” breathes Osamu. The younger doesn’t say much more, his eyes still trained on the sky. He looks at his side profile, guilt wells up when he notices how tired the younger male looks. His expression is neutral, like the one he usually put on when he first transferred to the school, Osamu can’t figure out what he’s thinking, gold eyes devoid with emotions. He’s about to speak up, apologize for his actions yesterday and that he’s ready to hear whatever Rintarou has planned to say, when the latter turns to his direction and stares him in the eyes. Osamu feels his heart drop. 

“Are-are-we breaking up, ‘Samu?” Rintarou’s lips quiver, Osamu gathers the taller male in his arms right away, his hands trembling from all the emotions he’s feeling. Rintarou shakes in his arm. 

“I’m sorry for hiding it from you, I swear I didn’t really mean to do it. I’ll do better so please don’t leave me.” Rintarou whispers. 

Osamu breathes out an anguished sigh, holding Rintarou’s face tenderly in his hands, “Hey, Rin, listen to me. I swear I’m not breaking up with you.” 

“Then why did you send me “I’m sorry” in the middle of the night?” 

“Because I’m sorry, for being unreasonable, for irrationally exploding at you, for refusing to listen to you, for screaming the things I didn’t mean to your face, for making you sad, for everything I guess.” 

“It’s not “I’m sorry I couldn’t do this anymore” kind of message?” Rintarou asks in a small voice. Osamu finds himself chuckling despite the situation. 

He presses a kiss on his forehead, “Of course not, you idiot.” He feels Rintarou let out a relieved sigh in his arms, he says nothing more but plants his face on Osamu’s shoulders, rubbing his nose against his collarbone, taking in his scent. 

Osamu presses a soft kiss on top of the brown fluffy locks he adores, both hands settled on Rintarou’s waist. 

“Actually, Rin,” Osamu calls softly, “it was none of your fault. I mean it’s upsetting that you chose not to tell it to me for weeks, but what ticked me off the most was the fact that I’ll have to let you go after these few weeks. I was sure that even after high school, I would still have you right by my side, you and me against the world, you know? That thought was the only thing that could anchor me down when ‘Tsumu decided to join Jackals.” Rintarou tries to move from the embrace but Osamu tightens his hold, not really wanting the younger to see his face right now. 

“I didn’t want to think about the fact that two of the most important people in my life will be hours away from me in a few weeks, leaving me alone at the place filled with all the memories I had with them. I was frightened you know. Just like you, I was afraid of the change. I didn’t want to accept it. But still, that doesn’t justify me lashing out on you, I’m sorry, Rin. You didn’t deserve it.” In his moment of weakness, Rintarou struggles from his hold, slapping both of his hands not-so-gently on Osamu’s cheeks, forcing an eye-contact. 

“Samu, you won’t get rid of me that easily,” Rintarou announces, “Atsumu won’t go anywhere, either. No matter where we are at, we will always be part of your life whether you want it or not. You know how persistence both of us can get right?” Osamu smiles at the question. 

“Even if I’m miles away from you, I’d come back to you once again. Don’t you dare doubt about my tenacity.” 

“Okay...Okay, Rin.” Osamu breathes out. 

“Besides, it’s not set in stone yet. The invitation I got wasn’t the same as Atsumu, it’s not recruitment per se. They’re just holding a training camp for several months and they wanted me to join it. I still have to go to a try-out in order to make it to the team, but it’s like in a year.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, oh. That’s why I told you to listen to me yesterday. You goddamn Miyas and your rage.” 

“I’m sorry, Rin.” Osamu says, leaning in to give a chaste kiss. Rintarou smiles happily against his lips. 

“So, I still don’t know if I’ll make it to the team or not.” 

“I know you will, you might not show it a lot but I know how passionate you’re about volleyball.” 

“I could stay if you want me to, you know? It doesn’t matter where I play.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Osamu tells him, “it’s EJP we’re talking about, you’ve loved them since forever.” 

“You’re important to me too, ‘Samu.” 

“And I’d hate to hold you back from your dreams, Rin.” 

“We can make it work, let’s work it out together.” Rintarou says, clamping their hands together. 

“Even if we didn’t work out, there will surely be someone you will love you as much as I do. Because Rintarou is an amazing person.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Rintarou tells him. 

“Yeah, I don’t. I don’t think I’m capable of letting you go.” 

“Good, because that’s exactly what I want too.” Osamu leans in to kiss Rintarou right on the mouth, repeatedly feeling those soft pairs of lips. He’s hungry; hungry for Rintarou, all he wants to do is feel the brunette’s whole being. His calloused hands running all over the pale and toned torso of the younger. 

“Samu,” Rintarou whimpers out when Osamu sucks another glaringly obvious mark on his chest, weakly slapping Osamu on the chest when he brings his lips to the collarbone. 

“It’s too high, people will notice.” He complains. Osamu disappointedly draws away, his eyes plastered on Rintarou’s bare torso, smiling proudly at his works. 

“What are you looking all smug for?” Rintarou nudges him away, sitting up to button his shirt again. Osamu groans at the loss of an excellent view. 

“And people call you subdued; you are a beast despite the uninterested look you always have on your face.” 

“You have the same expression,” 

“Well, I’m an indifferent person inside out.” 

“Did you remember when you cry on your birth-” 

“Osamu-” Osamu just chuckles, arms instinctively reaching out to Rintarou’s hair when the latter burrows into his arms and leans on his chest. 

“Are we good now, Samu?” Rintarou asks later when Osamu fondles his hair lovingly. 

“Never been better,” the brunette beams at the answer before letting out a yawn. 

“Now that I’m relieved, I want to sleep. I didn’t sleep at all last night.” 

“Not going to lie, you really need a sleep. One can tell right away just from those terrible dark circles of yours.” 

“And whose fault is it?” Osamu smiles, leaning down to give the younger a soft peck. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Good, now sit still and be my pillow. I’m skipping a few periods to nap.” 

“Anything for you, Rin.” 

“And Osamu? Never call me Suna again.” 

“It’s literally your name...” 

“I don’t care, call me Suna in that tone again and I’m dumping your sorry ass.” Osamu lets out a fond laugh at the threat, he sees Rintarou spouting a small smile on his chest and he thinks, _“God, I’m so in love with this person.”_

* * *

**(March, 2014)**

“Osamu-san, Suna-san, Ginjima-san, please smile!” Riseki groans in frustration, “You guys are taking a graduation photo, not a photo at the funeral parlour.” Atsumu snickers at the comparison. 

“Okay, let’s take one more,” Riseki tells them, “Osamu-san, please smile!” Osamu turns to his side to look at Rintarou, lips curled up a little while holding him and Atsumu both on the shoulders from the middle. A soft smile automatically blooms on his lips at a glance of the younger’s face, before he could look away, Riseki captures the moment. Atsumu and Ginjima crowd around Riseki to check the result, meanwhile Rintarou scrolls through his phone, the tiny ponytail he did earlier falls erotically on his nape. Rintarou’s hair is getting pretty long as a result of the younger being too bored to go to a hair dresser. But Osamu personally likes the long hair, it’s refreshing to see and not to mention, it’s oddly satisfying to mess around with his hair, like tying his hair or decorating his whole head with pretty clips. Osamu fishes out his phone to sneak a picture of the younger. Rintarou looks up, brows raised in a questioning way when he hears the snap. Osamu just smiles, mouthing “nothing”. Rintarou doesn’t press for more and diverts his focus back to his phone. 

“Ugh, ‘Samu,” Atsumu groans, “would it kill you to look at the goddamn camera for a second? How come you’re not tired of staring at that ugly mug after all these years?” Rintarou approaches the blonde male, trying to understand what Atsumu is saying. A soft smile appears on his face when he looks down to the camera before he turns to Atsumu and gives him a whack. 

“You’re just jealous of this gorgeous face.” 

“Excuse you,” Atsumu barks back, “there’s no reason to be jealous of you when I have a face like this.” 

“Gotta praise you for this faux confidence though,” 

“You’re dating my twin, which means you’re into this face.” Osamu lets out an offensive noise. 

“Your mug is totally different from Osamu,” 

“That’s not what you said years ago...” 

“How is your single brain cell even capable of remembering things from years ago? You're probably making things up.” 

“Guys, stop. Please don’t bicker on a graduation day.” Ginjima intervenes, looking over at Osamu for help. Osamu just shrugs. Poor Riseki stands there awkwardly, holding onto his camera and watches his ex-captain and vice-captain bicker. 

“You can go now, Heisuke. Thank you!” Osamu sympathetically tells him, “Oh, send me a copy, will ya?” 

“Oh, me too!” Atsumu speaks up, halting his bicker with Rintarou. 

“Alright, I’ll mail all of you a copy.” 

“Thanks, Heisuke,” Atsumu says, patting on his shoulders, “I'm counting on you to take care of the team, alright?” 

“Yes, sir!” Riseki chants. Four of them watch him walk away. 

“I guess this is it, huh? This is the end of our rose-colored high school life.” Atsumu dramatically says. 

“Stop acting like you had a heart fluttering high school life, you’re fooling no one. All you did was play volleyball all the time, you loner.” Osamu tells him. 

“Like you’re any-” He stops mid-sentence when he sees Rintarou and closes his mouth. Rintarou wheezes at the blonde’s face, slapping his own thigh with the laughter. 

“You guys wouldn’t end up this way if it weren’t for my help,” Atsumu says, offended at the way Rintarou laughs at him. 

“You also made us fight so you’re back to square one.” Rintarou reminds. 

“Stupid lovebirds,” Atsumu mutters, “just wait till I get myself a man, I’m going to shove the fact right onto your faces.” 

“Make sure to get one before we all die of old age,” Ginjima grins. 

“I hate you guys.” 

“We’re going to go off on our own,” Rintarou says, pulling on Osamu’s blazer, “see you guys later!” 

“Alright, see you.” Ginjima waves. 

“This is why I hate couples, always sneaking out by themselves. What happened to bros before hoes?” protests Atsumu. 

“I don’t think you can really use that phrase in their case,” Ginjima tells him. Rintarou sticks out his tongue at the complaining blonde and finally drags Osamu to walk away from the school. He still couldn’t register the fact that he’s done with high school for good. He has mixed feelings; his high school life wasn’t half bad. He spent the first year of high school just like a protagonist from manga, dating the most popular girl and going on dates with her, making everybody who see them swoon in jealousy. But he prefers this life, being Suna Rintarou’s best friend in public eyes, but his boyfriend in private, he is always going to be grateful to the stars above which made Suna Rintarou walk into his class that one Autumn day. 

“Where are we going?” Osamu asks. 

“Anywhere you want,” Rintarou smiles, throwing back the line he had said before, “anywhere is fine if it’s with you.” 

“I’ll walk you home?” Osamu suggests. 

Rintarou’s eyes brighten, smirking a little, “You can stay over.” 

“I like this idea very much.” Osamu grins back, “Also, can we take the other route on your way home?” 

“It’s a pretty long detour though, why?” 

“Because I want to hold your hand,” 

“Alright, let’s take the other route,” Rintarou agrees, “but I don’t want to walk so you’re piggybacking me. You promised remember?” Osamu thinks back to one winter evening when he walked the latter back home. 

“You lazy bum,” Osamu calls fondly. 

“Your lazy bum,” Rintarou corrects. They just walk side to side on the main road, it’s electrifying when their shoulders brush, it just feels like they’re going on their very first date. Rintarou jumps onto his back unannounced when they walk into the back street, making Osamu let out a small “oof”, but he immediately holds onto both of Rintarou’s thigh, and the latter wraps his hands around his neck gingerly. 

“Am I heavy?” Rintarou asks. 

“Well, you’re an athlete so you’re no feather.” 

“Do you want me to hop off?” Osamu knows he just asks it as a question because the latter shows no signs of moving away. 

“No, I got you.” 

“Hmmm, okay.” Rintarou says, tucking his face on Osamu’s nape, trailing soft kisses all along. 

“Hey, Rin, stop it,” Osamu chuckles, “it tickles.” 

The latter stubbornly continues, and even laps on it, “Rin, I’m serious. I will end up dropping you if you continue.” 

“Alright, alright.” He can feel Rintarou smile as the younger rubs his head and points out a finger dramatically, “Off you go, my royal stallion.” Osamu laughs and Rintarou joins him. His heart feels light as he savours the moment, just Rintarou and Osamu, two freshly graduated boys in love, feeling all giddy and laughing at nothing in particular. His mind then wanders to the inevitable long-distance relationship they will eventually have to pull, he holds on Rintarou a little tighter upon the thoughts. Rintarou presses a kiss on his shoulders as if recognising his trains of thoughts. 

“I’m here, ‘Samu.” He says quietly, “Just think of me, I’m here.” 

“You’re here.” He echoes after Rintarou, who kisses his temple as a response. The street is empty, it’s just him and Rintarou, and a stray cat, the sun is turning orange, burnt out from shining all day long, the cool beams of setting sun reflecting on them, Osamu looks at their silhouettes. 

“Do you have any regrets from high school?” Osamu decides to ask. 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure,” Rintarou hums, “we don’t need memories remember?” 

“I’m sure that extravagant banner of ours only applies to volleyball. For me, I need all the memories with you so that I have things to look back on when you move.” 

“I guess I will have to pamper you enough so that you don’t feel lonely when I’m away.” Rintarou says, “Don’t say as if I’m going to forget you once I move to Tokyo. I told you I’d come running back to you, didn’t I?” 

“Alright, Rin,” he chuckles, “I’m holding you to it.” A warm silence engulfs them, the chirps of cicadas being the only sound in this soft, intimate moment. 

“Osamu,” Rintarou softly calls, voice muffled as the younger’s face is planted on his nape, “You know I’ve never told you before but I really love you.” Osamu stops in his track. 

“Why did you stop?” Rintarou whines, “Continue walking.” Osamu knows that he’s embarrassed just from his tone. But he refuses to continue walking and acts normal, not when the latter told him “I love you” for the very first time. Even Osamu hasn’t said it to him yet, he just expressed how much he loves the younger in his thoughts, never out loud. Against the brunette’s whines, Osamu sets him down on the ground. Rintarou is flushed red, his hands reflexively covering his face. Osamu pries them away, holding both hands with his own. 

“Say it again?” 

“You heard it clearly before,” Rintarou casts his glance to his feet, not meeting Osamu’s eyes. 

“Rin, please?” he pleas. Rintarou finally looks up, his gold eyes meeting his grey ones. 

“Osamu, I love you.” He inches closer to Rintarou. 

“Again.” 

“I said I love you.” 

“Agai-” 

“No, that’s enough.” Osamu chuckles, cupping his face and gives him the softest smile he could muster. Rintarou’s eyes soften at the action. 

“I love you too, Rin.” With that, he kisses the brunette softly, in that empty, narrow back street, it was nothing grand, but the happiness that resides in his ribcage is beyond comparison. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, this concludes the second chapter! I personally have a big attachment for Rintarou and Osamu from this fic, I just want to keep them away from all the bad things so that they can always be happily, stupidly in love. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to work on the third chapter as fast as I can. XOXO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is related to the previous fic "The frustrating tale of Miya Rintarou" the most so it would be helpful if you had read it before this.  
> Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN guysss 👻🎃

> **“Love starts as a feeling, but to continue is a choice. And I find myself choosing you, more and more every day.”**
> 
> **Bending The Universe by Justin Wetch**

**(January, 2015)**

Osamu lets out an exhausted sigh as he drops the empty cardboard boxes at his front door. It has been a few months since he’s been here at this new apartment but he just finished unloading all his personal belongings as he couldn’t spare the time to unpack before. Upon turning 20, Osamu decided to move out of his parent’s house for good, he has been saving up for this purpose ever since he graduated high school. The apartment is nothing grand, it’s satisfactory for a person living alone, and it has a decent kitchen and even includes a bathtub so Osamu doesn’t have any complaints. The price is affordable and it’s not very far from his parent’s home too (though his mother cried when he first moved out that their father had to remind her that the apartment is just a few blocks away from their house, Atsumu probably inherits her dramatic genes.) But he picked out a very wrong time to move out, he forgot to take his hectic schedule into consideration. Even though the classes are a little more bearable now, it’s still tiring. He flops on the couch sluggishly, it’s just 8PM but he already feels like passing out from moving around so much. He doesn’t even want to get up for dinner, he almost dozes off to sleep when his phone rings. He ignores it, both hands reaching up to his ears to cancel out the sound but the person on the other side of the line is fucking persistent. 

Osamu groans, sleepily reaches for his phone. He doesn’t even need to check the name to know the caller, leave it to Atsumu to disturb him even when he’s miles away from him. 

“What the fuck do you want, ‘Tsumu?” He barks. 

“Are you sleeping?” 

“I WAS before you decided to be an ass and called nonstop.” 

“Geez, you don’t have to be that grumpy,” Atsumu says, before asking softly, “busy day?” 

Osamu sighs, flipping to lie on his back, “Yeah, just finished unboxing all of my stuffs.” 

“Well, anyway,” The blonde’s voice tone immediately changes to exuberant one, the one Osamu hates the most, because he knows what lies behind that tone, Atsumu is going to tell him about a good thing happened to him and it’s going to take hours. “I met Omi-kun last night.” Of course, it’s him again, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Man, this is going to take hours. 

“It’s funny, you know. I mean I didn’t think Omi-kun out of all people would willingly come to a bar. Bokkun made a plan with Washio from EJP and asked me to tag along too, you see. I was going to refuse but it’s going to end up boring if I don’t grace them with my presence so I went there. Apparently, Washio also brought Komori Motoya, you know, the libero with weird brows from Itachiyama? Yeah, him. OHH, he’s cousins with Omi-kun so-” As usual, Atsumu chatters away while Osamu thinks about a certain brunette after hearing EJP, it’s the day of try-out, and he had messaged him in the afternoon, asking Rintarou for the results but he has yet to receive a reply from him. He was busy setting up so he lets it slip from his mind. The try-out should’ve been done by now, he should give the younger a call. 

“Are you listening, you asshole?” Atsumu scoffs. 

“Yeah, I am.” He’s not, and Atsumu knows it too. 

“And you know what he said to me-” The doorbell rings right at the moment, confusing Osamu. He’s sure he didn’t order any food, nor he’s expecting anyone. Maybe it’s his mother sending him food? 

“Hey, ‘Tsumu, I’ll call you later. I have someone at the door.” 

“Yer lying, who would come over at this time.” Atsumu says, “You just don’t want to listen to me.” 

“I don’t want to listen to you talking about Sakusa Kiyoomi for hours but I’m not lying, the bell just rang, I’m not expecting anyone maybe it’s Ma.” 

“It could be Sunarin too,” Atsumu says, before he lets out a hushed gasp. Osamu raises brows at the particular mention, knowing the tells of his twin like the back of his hand. 

Atsumu groans, “Okay, you got me. It’s Sunarin, alright. He texted me for your address this afternoon. Act like you’re surprised okay?” 

“You’re a dumbass.” Osamu says, “I’m hanging up, don’t expect me to call back too.” 

“Of course, you wouldn’t. You’ll be busy boning your goddamn boyfriend. I hope you guys have a terrible sex, bye.” 

Rintarou is here, a grin comes up on his lips. After the graduation, there isn’t such drastic change in their relationship as they expected. This past year, Rintarou has been constantly hopping from Tokyo to Hyogo. Rintarou’s camp is only on weekdays so he always comes back to Hyogo on weekends (Rintarou doesn’t say it but Osamu knows he’s also concerned for his mother staying alone so he always makes sure to come back to see his mom no matter how tired he is.) Compared to high school, time they spend together has glaringly decreased, but they still get to see each other weekly and Osamu himself isn’t free on weekdays so he likes the arrangement they have right now. But the latter hasn’t returned to Hyogo ever since Osamu’s birthday in October because he had wanted to focus on his try-out so this is his first time being at his new apartment, Osamu excitedly grins. He throws his cellphone on the couch, a little breathless and he dashes towards the front door. It’s funny how he gets all giddy and excited to meet Rintarou, when he has been dating him for almost 2 years already, but in his defense, he hasn’t seen the younger for 3 months. In his haste, he yanks the door open with more force than necessary, his previous fatigue nowhere to be found. There at his front door, stands Rintarou, looking good as always, hair flying in every direction due to the strong wind of January. Startled, he jumps a little from the way Osamu opened the door, but he’s still smiling wide, looking straight at Osamu with fondness. 

Osamu forgets everything right at the moment as he breathes out, “Rin”. He belatedly remembers that Atsumu just told him to act surprised. Oh well, it’s not his problem if Atsumu gets chewed out by Rintarou. He’s just happy to see the brunette at the moment. 

“Atsumu told you,” Rintarou deadpans, before letting out an exasperated sigh, “of course, he fucking would. What was I even expecting?” 

“I miss you too, baby.” Rintarou’s face flushes. Osamu smiles at the sight, endeared. He usually doesn’t call Rintarou by pet names so. 

He scrunches his face at him, “who are you calling baby?” 

“Is there anyone in front of me other than you, love?” Osamu asks, hands instinctively reaching out to the younger’s waist and sways their bodies, bliss bubbling inside his ribcage. 

“What came over you during the past 3 months? What’s with the pet names?” Rintarou chuckles, “Watched too much soap operas?” 

“I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder,” Osamu tells him, and tenderly kisses his temple. Rintarou leans his forehead onto Osamu’s, breathes softly and takes in Osamu’s presence. 

“I’m back, ‘Samu.” 

“Welcome back, Rin.” They stand there, with matching wide grins, not minding the fact that they’re out open in the corridor. 

“You know this is the place where you ask if it went well or not.” Rintarou says. 

“Well, in the first place, I know you’re going to make it in. If they didn’t recruit you, they’re blind.” 

Rintarou scoffs, “Where does that blindsided faith come on?” 

“It’s not blindsided, I just know because I’ve been watching over you for long.” He really has no doubt that the brunette would make into the team, he’s been with the younger male enough to know how much effort he’s put into this, no one would’ve expected Rintarou to try for professional teams judging from how uninterested he looked in their games back then. But Osamu notices the fire in his eyes when he blocks, the frustration in his steps after a loss. 

“Stop it, you’re making yourself sound like you’re my ancestor or something.” 

“So, did it go well?” Rintarou says nothing and dives down to bury his head on Osamu’s chest. 

“Rin?” Panic washes over him when he feels Rintarou trembling in his arms. Oh, no. “Hey, Rin, baby. Look at me? It’s alright.” He tries to pry Rintarou from his chest, to make him look at him. But Rintarou doesn’t budge, clutching tight on the front of his shirt. Osamu is about to take advantage of the strength he has over the younger to gently kisses his tears away, then he realizes that Rintarou, the little shit is not crying but laughing on his chest instead. He steadily pulls away from Osamu, eyes crinkled with glee. Osamu wants to punch this guy right on the mouth- with his mouth, gently. 

“You should hear yourself,” Rintarou wheezes. 

“I swear, you have a humour of a five-year-old sometimes.” Osamu tries to frown, but he’s too endeared by the person right before him that it probably doesn’t even come out as one. 

“Just wanna mess with you,” He laughs, ruffling Osamu’s hair. 

“You really cut them off,” Rintarou says, he sounds a little incredulous, “It looks better in person. You really look good in black.” 

“Aren’t you glad you’re dating this man?” 

“Very much,” Rintarou inches closer, his thin lips dangerously close to Osamu’s plump ones, before the younger backs away, grinning sheepishly. 

“As much as I want to continue this whole reunion, don’t you think it’s a little too much doing it out here? We might end up scaring your neighbours away.” 

“You’re right,” Osamu agrees, pulls the younger inside the apartment, closing the door after him. Without warning, he hoists Rintarou up, arms tightening around his thin waist and walks him into the apartment Rintarou yelps at the sudden action, but instantly circles his legs around his back. 

“Oh, you got heavier.” 

“Well, I put on some muscles so.” 

Osamu drags a teasing finger along Rintarou’s spine before settling his hands back on the younger’s lower back. 

“Oh, you’re right. You did put on some muscles,” He smirks, playfully squeezing Rintarou’s buttocks. The younger shivers in his arms, face falling flat on Osamu’s now black locks. He finally settles the brunette on the couch, backing him up against the cushion. 

Rintarou grins at him, “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Osamu chuckles before swooping down to kiss him full on the lips, both hands caressing Rintarou’s sides. He clumsily sheds all the layers Rintarou has on his lithe body, lips latching on the pale skin. Osamu notices how the brunette is even paler now, he’s probably holed up in the dorm on days without practice. 

“Samu,” The younger whimpers, throwing his head back when Osamu trails kisses along his lengthy neck. 

“Samu, hurry, touch me more.” 

Osamu shushes, “Oh, baby. We have all night long, why don’t we take it slow?” Rintarou lets out an impatient whine, Osamu just chuckles and presses soft kisses all over his pale torso. He purposely spends so much time on colonising the upper body of the younger with series of bruises, not touching the younger in any other way as he focuses solely on marking up the male trapped beneath him. His lips curl up in a proud smile when he backs away to observes his handiwork. Rintarou looks so good this way, all sprawled on his couch which is pretty cramped for two 6ft men and red splotches littered all over his torso. Despite his challenge of slowing things down, intense desire burns in his belly when Rintarou runs his fingers in his own locks, stares up seductively, his intention of making Osamu lose control obvious on his face. Osamu scoffs, Rintarou is really good at riling him up. 

“Rin,” he groans, diving down to claim Rintarou’s lips, and teasingly grinds his front against the latter. Rintarou smirks satisfactorily at the action, cradles Osamu’s head and kisses him back with the same passion, nibbling gently on his bottom lips. 

“Weren’t you going to take it slow, Miya Osamu-san?” Rintarou jeers. 

“And whose fault is it?” 

Rintarou does that innocent flicker of his eyes, the one he usually pulls to play dumb. “What are you talking about? I have no idea-”. He stops mid-sentence, a hand flying over his mouth to stifle a moan from coming out when Osamu aggressively grinds his growing bulge on him. Rintarou picks up the habit of muffling his voice, to avoid from being overheard, during the past year when they didn’t have much privacy. 

Osamu pulls the brunette’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly, “It’s okay, baby. It’s just us now, let it out. I wanna hear you.” 

“Osamu,” he tugs on his tee, “take it off. I want to see you.” 

“By all means,” he says, letting Rintarou pull off his shirt. 

“Osamu, hurry. Come closer, I want you.” 

“Aren’t you being demanding?” Osamu laughs fondly, smooching right on his forehead. 

“I’m done stalling,” Rintarou tells him, “I want to feel you inside, come on, ‘Samu.” 

Osamu absolutely loves taking care of Rintarou, he loves to see him all open and vulnerable, pliant under his touch. He relishes in the small sounds Rintarou lets out as he preps him, his free hand caressing the brown locks to relax him. The sounds relatively get louder when Osamu curls against a certain spot. He ruthlessly abuses the same spot until Rintarou’s claws weakly on his arms, his way of saying he’s close. Rintarou whines when he abruptly pulls back his fingers, stopping the motion. 

Osamu kisses his temple, “Be patient, Rin.” 

Even after meticulous preparation, Rintarou is tight. It has been months after all. Osamu doesn’t move but tenderly kisses all over his face. 

“Are you doing good, baby?” Rintarou nods frantically, impatient at the way Osamu is dragging it out. 

“Baby, you know I need to hear you.” 

“Osamu, I swear-” He barks out, “if you don’t fuck me this instant, I’m gonna tie you up and ride you into oblivion.” 

“Sounds appealing,” Osamu laughs, rolling his hips agonisingly slow, “Shall I drag this out even longer?” 

“Osamu-” Rintarou lets out string of cusses, making him smile. 

“You’re hot when you cuss,” 

“Please, ‘Samu.” 

“Alright, baby.” He tenderly holds his face, “Anything for you.” He plunges into Rintarou, first few times in a gentle, experimental way, then eventually picking up his pace. He loves being inside Rintarou, savouring the way the latter sucks him in. His stomach burns with desire when the latter relentlessly chants his name. Rintarou looks up, staring right into him with his tear-brimmed eyes. And Osamu just wants to give, give until the younger falls apart with pleasure. He just wants to give this very person spread out under him everything in this world, he would even go pluck the stars if he were to ask, that’s how dear Rintarou is to him. Endeared, he pulls him close to his chest, pumping the younger male with his free hand. He knows the younger is close when he scrapes all over his back. 

“Come for me, baby. I got you.” He coaxes, “Let me take care of you.” 

“I love you, Rin.” He tells him, working him to orgasm. Rintarou trembles at his words and spurts all over his hands. The younger shakes in ecstasy, Osamu kisses him softly on the lips, and waits for the sensitive male to come down from his high. Rintarou flops on the couch, looking too tired from his release, but he curls his legs around Osamu’s ankle, temptingly rolls his hips. 

“Don’t just stop like this, carry on.” Rintarou taunts, “Let me take care of you now.” 

“Yer really killing me, Rin.” growls Osamu, as he hauls Rintarou by his pretty waist and pushes inside with a brutal pace persistently until he’s overcome with familiar coil. He almost pulls away reflexively but Rintarou holds onto his shoulders. 

“Let it all out inside me,” he tells him, kissing him on the forehead and gently coaxes him into orgasm. He half-collapses on Rintarou’s chest, face planted atop his collarbones. He hums pleasantly when the younger male threads his hair in a relaxing manner. The couch is too narrow for both of them but he’s content with the atmosphere. He looks up to Rintarou, soft smile adorned his face, making him look much younger. It oddly reminds him of one Autumn day when this person walked into his life. He remembers seeing this very smile at the gym and has been captivated by it ever since. 

“Didn’t know you are capable of being this rough,” Rintarou says, “I should taunt you often.” 

“What’s the fun in rushing things? It’s also amazing when we take all the time in the world and explore each other.” 

“Says the one who just ravaged me,” Rintarou rolls his eyes, “but you fucked me so good. I’m satisfied.” 

“Rin-oh god.” 

“It’s just you and me, why should I sugarcoat words?” 

“You never sugarcoat words.” 

“It’s true,” he laughs. 

“You are a weirdo,” Osamu tells him, “One moment, you’re blunt and then you would be all flushed like a tomato.” 

Rintarou pinches him, “how could you call your boyfriend a weirdo?” Osamu laughs and Rintarou joins him, their soft laughter echoing throughout the apartment. 

“When does your contract start?” Osamu curiously asks. 

“This March.” Rintarou says, a little bit hesitatingly, he notices. 

“Are you staying here until then?” 

Rintarou smiles, “Yeah, ‘Samu. You can’t get rid of me.” 

“Hey, Rin.” Osamu calls, “We never actually had a decent talk about it ever since that fight.” 

“I haven’t signed the contract yet,” Rintarou blurts out, “I told them I’ll take a few days to think it through.” 

“You should sign it,” Osamu encourages, “and I’m not forcing myself to say it, I swear. So, you don’t have to worry about it.” 

“Osamu...” 

“That aside, we should really clean up.” He backs away, trying to pulling his now-soft cock out of Rintarou. 

“No, don’t go. I still want to feel you inside.” The younger grabs his wrist. 

“Come on, Rin. You’ll regret it when you wake up with upset stomach in the morning.” 

“Just for a little while,” Rintarou bargains. 

“Rin,” he lures, “I’ll run you a bath.” 

“You have a bath tub? Fancy." 

“I’ll wash your hair?” 

“Deal, but you’re carrying me there.” 

Osamu ruffles his hair, “aren’t you spoiled?” 

“I thought I’m your baby?” Rintarou grins. 

“Yer right,” He laughs affectionately and gives him a big, wet smooch on the forehead, “you’re my baby.” 

* * *

**(February, 2015)**

“You can drive,” Rintarou says in disbelief. 

“Yes, I can drive.” Osamu echoes back. 

“You have a car.” Rintarou rephrases. 

“It’s just a truck, I rarely use it though. I just mostly use it when mom wants me to run some errands for her.” 

“Dude, shut up. How is this just a truck- this is Honda Ridgeline.” 

“Didn’t take you for a car nerd.” 

“I’m not,” Rintarou says, “I’m just really surprised at the fact that you drive.” 

“Hey, is that supposed to be an insult?” 

“No, it’s just me updating my “Benefits of dating Miya Osamu” list.” 

“How’s it doing so far?” 

“I’m in the stage of reconsideration now, because high school student Miya Osamu did very badly.” 

“Rin!” Rintarou laughs, the one where he throws his head back and scrunches his nose, it’s adorable, really. Osamu would really like to print it out and frame it in his bedroom. 

“Anyway, why are you showing me your car? Do you need want me to say “oh good for you, you get your license earlier than me”?” 

Osamu ignores the statement, twirls the car key with his index, “we’re going on a road trip, Rin.” 

“Excuse me, we’re doing what!?” 

“A road trip,” Osamu tells him while flicking his forehead, “I know we don’t usually celebrate our anniversary but I feel like we should go on a date like this every once in a while.” 

“Hmmm,” Rintarou thoughtfully hums. 

“Besides, even though you’ve been living here for years, you’ve never been to most parts of Hyogo, have you? Might as well show you around and have our road trip date at the same time.” Melancholic gaze flashes on Rintarou’s face as he stares at him silently. Osamu hates to see that look on him. 

“Osamu-” he speaks up quietly, voice coming out merely as a whisper, “is it because I’ll be gone for good in a few weeks?” His heart aches at the fact but his heart breaks more to see Rintarou in pain. Osamu places his index on those thin lips. 

“Shush, Rin, let’s not think about it for today.” He tells him, “It’s not only because of that. I genuinely want to go on a date with you. I mean, it’s not bad to have my hands all over you all the time but a change of scenario would be nice too.” He jokes, hoping to lighten up the situation. Rintarou visibly relaxes, small smile etches on his lips. 

“I’d like that too, a date with you it is.” 

“Great!” He beams and opens the door to the passenger seat, “After you.” 

“You flirt,” 

“Only for you,” he winks back and closes the door after Rintarou. Osamu carries the mini road trip bag he prepared in advance, and sets them down in the back seat. 

“Do you need help, ‘Samu?” Rintarou calls after him when he dashes out once again. 

“Nah, you just sit still and look pretty, that’s enough.” Rintarou just hums back as a response. Finally, Osamu settles down in the driver seat, fastens the belt and turns to Rintarou to check if he has done the same. 

“Rin, belt.” He reminds. 

“I was hoping you might fasten it for me like the protagonists from drama, you’re awfully in such a mood so.” Rintarou shrugs, pulling the belt. 

Osamu laughs, “here, I have taro milk tea for my beloved ‘Taro.” Rintarou rolls his eyes at the attempt, though his lips curl up in amusement. 

“Man, you never disappoint, do you?” Rintarou snatches the milk tea, happily slurping on it, “You’re so prepared. I’m adding up some points in my list just for the milk tea.” 

“You better leave some space because I’m going to do nothing but stack up points the whole day.” 

The younger just grins, “I’ll be closely watching you.” 

Rintarou watches him start the engine with a small smile, “So, where are we going?” 

“Not telling ya,” Rintarou gives him an unimpressed look, “Alright, alright. I’m thinking of Awaji Island.” 

“Awaji? It isn’t exactly next door, Osamu.” 

“The whole point about road trip is spending time on the car, Rin.” He grins, “Just imagine how exciting it is to eat bentou boxes on the car.” 

“It’s always about food for you,” Rintarou says in a deadpan voice but Osamu doesn’t miss the small smile gracing his lips. 

“It really doesn’t matter where we go,” Rintarou later says, leaning back on his seat, “Anywhere is fine if it’s with you.” Osamu smiles at the familiar line, and remembers their Tokyo date night right on Rintarou’s birthday and their graduation day where they purposefully took the longer and secluded path so that they can bask in each other’s presence more. It really is true though; he’d go anywhere with Rintarou. 

It’s probably a foreign scene to most people, for ever-dispassionate Suna Rintarou to be singing along to a Naruto opening playing on the radio, breeze running through his wild brown locks, eyes crinkled with glee. Osamu observes the view, endeared smile spread across his face. Rintarou shivers when a strong breeze of air dash past him, and he was the one to pull down the window in the first place. 

“Cold?” Osamu asks, but his free hand is already on the duffel bag in the backseat, rummaging the said bag without looking back. 

“No, it’s fine.” Rintarou says, but rubs himself on the arms, the action he usually does to warm himself up. Osamu pulls out a thin blanket he knowingly packed last night and place it on Rintarou’s lap. 

“Miya Osamu,” Rintarou stares at him incredulously, “aren’t you such a husband material?” Osamu just raises his brows. 

“I swear you’re trying to make me fall in love with you all over again today.” Rintarou says, wrapping the blanket around him like a burrito. He has his long legs tucked to his chest too, making him look all tiny like he’s not almost 190cm tall. Osamu lets out a fond laugh, moving his free hand towards Rintarou’s lap and reaches for his hand. He was half-expecting Rintarou to slap his hand away, like he often does but the younger does the opposite and intertwines their fingers. 

“Aren’t you being soft, Rin?” Osamu teases. Rintarou sends him a grave look. 

“I’m going to let go if you’re going to tease me.” 

“I won’t, I won’t.” He immediately says, not wanting the younger to let his hand go, not especially when Rintarou had been the one to intertwine their fingers first, he definitely can’t miss this chance. Osamu raises their joint hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on Rintarou’s knuckles. 

“No one would ever believe me when I say you’re so affectionate.” 

“I can say the same for you.” Osamu grins at him. They settle in familiar silence, with Osamu’s thumbs drawing circles on the back of the younger’s hand, soothingly. Rintarou yawns at the action, pulling the blanket tighter around his body. 

“You can sleep if you want,” Osamu tells him. 

“It’s fine. Besides, aren’t you the one who said the whole point about road trip is spending time on the car? It wouldn’t be fair for me to go to sleep.” 

“At least you are here right by my side, that’s all I need.” He belatedly realizes that he indeed had a bad choice of words when an expression akin to regret flashes on Rintarou’s face. He mentally slaps himself; he had purposefully dancing around whenever Rintarou tries to bring up the topic because he hates to see that expression on the younger and yet he himself stepped on the mine. Before he could comment anything more, Rintarou’s phone rings. The brunette looks away from him to stare at his phone screen. 

“Osamu,” Rintarou frowns, “why is Atsumu calling me?” Osamu never thought there would be a day when he would want to thank his brother for his interferences but even Atsumu can be handy sometimes. 

“Atsumu never calls me,” Rintarou says. 

“Oh,” Osamu finally remembers, “he is probably calling you because he couldn’t contact me.” Rintarou stares at him askance. 

“I blocked him because he couldn’t stop bombarding me with calls about that time when he met Sakusa Kiyoomi at the bar and that incident was a month ago.” 

Rintarou snorts, “he obviously has a crush on him.” 

“I know, but it’s pretty difficult to say it right to his face.” 

“He’s a dumbass,” 

“I second that.” Rintarou finally answer his phone, and immediately moves his phone away from his ears once Atsumu’s voice blasts out, even Osamu could hear him despite not being on a speaker. 

“Rintarou, where the fuck is ‘Samu?” 

“He’s busy,” 

“Sucking your dick?” Rintarou doesn’t even bat an eyelash, probably used to Atsumu’s language. 

“Would you leave us alone if I say yes?” 

“No, tell him to unblock me at once.” 

“Tell him yourself, I’m not going to be an owl for you.” Rintarou lets out an exasperated sigh and puts him on the speaker. 

“’Tsumu, what do you want?” 

“I’m coming over in 15, make something for me. I’m hungry.” 

“I’m not home right now, I’m on a trip with Rin.” He listens to Atsumu spurting strings of cusses at his response, too accustomed to it. 

“I hate you guys,” he later says, “I’ll just spend my time with my bestie Ginjima who never ditches me.” 

“Good for you,” Rintarou chirps in. 

“You spawn of evil,” Atsumu barks back. 

“I’ll make you tonkatsu when I’m back alright?” Osamu compromises because he knows Atsumu will continue taunting Rintarou with his poor attempts of an insult. Rintarou will not respond on purpose which will irritate Atsumu more and this conversation will probably never end. 

“Alright, and unblock me, jackass.” 

“Oh, I’ll make sure he does, just to purposely send you the pictures of us having fun.” 

“You’re a-” Osamu quickly hangs up the phone before Atsumu could finish his insults for the brunette. 

“Your brother is a handful,” Rintarou sighs, “I can’t believe I have to deal with him on a daily basis now that I’m dating you.” 

“You’re saying as if he isn’t your best friend in the first place,” 

Rintarou splutters, “What- What do you mean best friend? I’m wounded.” 

“Okay, whatever you say, Rin.” 

Osamu doesn’t feel like continuing the conversation before Atsumu called, not wanting to ruin the light mood they have right now, and Rintarou apparently shares the same sentiment as he remains silent but his fingers but grasps onto Osamu’s as if he’s going to disappear if he lets go. The dreaded topic is then overlooked when they arrive at Awaji Yumebutai, which Osamu spontaneously chose the other day just because it’s the top tourist spot on Awaji island. Frankly speaking, he, himself hasn’t been away from their town much, always occupied with volleyball on summer holidays. 

_“Do you really have to choose a place which requires so much walking?” Rintarou complains but the glint in his eyes says otherwise._

They purposely don’t mention anything about Rintarou’s depature when Osamu takes him to the shrine afterwards. 

_“Shrine? Really?”_

_“We didn’t get a chance to do New Year's prayers together, this is a compensation_ _.”_

Rintarou looks like he’s genuinely having fun as Osamu drags him from place to place, he doesn’t look like he’s brooding like he has been doing the past few days, which Osamu is really glad for. He wanted to wipe away that expression from the younger. Rintarou has always been secretive, he rarely mentions his inner turmoil whereas he, himself can see through people very well. Osamu would say he’s gotten pretty good at reading the younger, but he doesn’t want to push him to talk it out with him, he knows Rintarou would open up when he feels like it. For now, he just wants the younger to have fun at least on their anniversary. 

But at the end of the day, the brunette fiddles nervously in his seat and Osamu knows he wants to talk. Osamu finally pulls over near Akashi Kaikyo bridge as the last stop, the most famous landscape of Awaji Island. It’s almost 10 when he gets out of the car and drags Rintarou cocooned in the blanket, to the back space of the truck for better view of the bridge. They gaze at the illuminating displays in silence, Rintarou sprawled in between his legs, leaning back to place his head on Osamu’s chest. The brunette shivers in his arm and Osamu pulls the blanket tighter around him. 

“Happy 2nd anniversary, Rin.” Osamu says, kissing his brown locks softly. Rintarou just hums in contentment. 

“Did you have fun today?” 

Rintarou looks up from his chest, giving him a pointed stare, “No, you made me walk around so much.” 

Osamu laughs. “Rin, you’re breaking ma heart here.” 

Rintarou does that laugh he loves so much, the one that reverberates through his entire body. Osamu’s heart swells with so much fondness, and he pulls the latter closer to his chest. This dear person, he would gladly give up everything in the world to make him happy. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Rintarou asks, eyes flickering from the reflections of the bridge. But Osamu just stares at the person in his arms instead of the cityscape before him. 

“Yeah,” Osamu says, pressing a kiss on the younger’s temple, “very beautiful.” 

Rintarou doesn’t budge, staring fixedly at the bridge and Osamu immediately knows that he’s overthinking again. He just draws circles on Rintarou’s back, hoping to soothe the younger. 

“It would be great if we only have a bridge between us instead of 5 hours train rides, don’t you think?” 

Osamu tightens his hold on the younger. “Oh, Rin.” 

“Osamu, I love it here.” 

“I know, Rin.” He says, “Maybe you will grow to love Tokyo too.” 

“It’s different,” Rintarou sounds so small, “this is my home now.” 

“Tokyo was your home before you came here too. You’ve been there frequently the past year too. It wouldn’t be that hard for you to fit in there, Rin.” 

“Must you have rebuttals to every word I have to say?” Rintarou hisses frustratedly, as he tries to wiggle out of Osamu’s hold. Osamu doesn’t let him. 

“Do you want me to go that much?” 

“No, Rin.” He says, burying his face on Rintarou’s shoulders. “It’s hard for me too. I don’t want you to go. I want to be with you all the time. I want to have you beside me. But no matter what I feel, it won’t change the fact that you have to go.” 

“I could-” 

“No, Rin. You do want to go, and as much as I want you right next to me, I also want to see you chasing your dreams. Suna Rintarou, EJP’s Middle Blocker, I will be a proud boyfriend.” Rintarou slumps back down on his chest, snuggling closer to Osamu. 

“I’m scared, ‘Samu.” Rintarou says, “I’m scared that things will change so much now that I’m moving to Tokyo for good.” 

“It really doesn’t have to change, Rin. Didn’t we promise that we would make it work? Promises made on that rooftop are sacred, you know?” 

Rintarou smiles a little, “I know, ‘Samu. It’s just...Now that my mom is also moving back to Tokyo. I feel like I’ve lost my home here.” 

Osamu immediately turns Rintarou to face him, holding tight on his shoulders, “What are you talking about Rin? You’re always welcomed to come back here. Who cares about not having a home? I’ll be your home.” 

“Osamu...” 

“I know we’re still young, we’ll probably meet new people in the future. This whole long-distance relationship is going to be hard for both of us. But I don’t want to do it any other way. I want you Rin and I don’t think it’s going to change no matter how far you’re from me.” 

Rintarou’s eyes glistens with various emotions, before his face finally schools a tender expression. He just stares wordlessly at Osamu and with the gaze alone, Osamu can decipher all the words Rintarou wants to say right at the moment. 

“Rin, I love you.” Osamu tells him, cradling his face. Rintarou just nods furiously with his eyes closed, his long lashes hiding the goldish green orbs Osamu loves very much. 

“I love you so much,” he repeats, kissing the younger’s damp eyelids softly. Rintarou sniffs before burrowing right into his chest. Osamu rocks the younger in his arms in silence, occasionally sneaking kisses on places he could reach. 

“How’s your apartment hunt going?” Osamu speaks up after a moment, when Rintarou finally emerges from his chest to stare at the bridge again, leaning back on him with Osamu’s hands around his waist. 

“It’s taking longer than I expected.” Rintarou sighs. 

Osamu chuckles. “Your mom is probably telling you to give up on it and come live with her instead.” 

“Really, she keeps telling me that but what kind of 19-year-old, especially one with a job, would move in with his mother and boyfriend? I mean no matter how luxurious her suite is, I wouldn’t want to intrude them.” 

“Maybe Aunt Risako is worried to let her only son live alone in a big city like that.” 

“She babies me too much, I swear.” 

Osamu ruffles his hair. “Yer a big baby afterall.” Rintarou gives him a deadpan stare, eliciting a fond chuckle from Osamu. 

“You may have the blank expression but I know how baby you’re at heart. You can’t fool me, Rintarou.” 

“Then, send this baby home at once. It’s past his curfew time.” 

Osamu grins, his hands reaching out to untangle Rintarou’s crossed arms and grasps his fingers. 

“It’s fine, your mom entrusted you to me.” 

“No kidding, she’s so whipped for you. She didn’t even bat an eyelash when she found out we’re dating.” 

Osamu winces at the memory. “That was actually a terrible incidence. She almost walked in on us making out.” 

“You refused to touch me for months whenever you sleepover at my house.” Rintarou chuckles. 

“I got really traumatised.” 

“You can touch me all you want now that I’m going to live alone,” Rintarou wriggles his brows. 

“Are you moving out just for that purpose?” 

Rintarou grins. “Mainly.” 

Osamu holds on Rintarou’s hands tight. 

“You’ll be alright in Tokyo too.” he tells him, “No matter what, I’m always going to be proud of you, Rin.” Rintarou flashes a smile so beautiful, his eyes twinkling just as the illuminating light of the suspension bridge behind him. 

“I love you, Miya Osamu.” Rintarou declares before closing the gap between them. Osamu chases his lips repeatedly in that backspace of the truck, holds him tight in his arms, as if Rintarou is going to disappear once he lets go. He relishes every single moment he has right now, and pushes the wild thoughts, that scream he might not be able to have the brunette all to himself in the future, to the very corner of his mind. This moment, this intimacy, under that starry sky and against the neon lights of the bridge, Osamu wishes things could stay forever this way. 

* * *

**(August, 2015)**

Osamu drags his feet to the door, cussing at the very person who thinks it’s a good idea to come knocking on his door at this ungodly hour. And to no one’s surprise, he sees the mirrored version of him at the door. Osamu almost slams the door right at his face but Atsumu thwarts his leg in, his reflexes polished well after getting kicked out by Osamu for numerous times. 

“You look like shit, ‘Samu.” 

“Thanks for this unnecessary information. I have a mirror at home, I can look at it myself.” He says, trying to push Atsumu’s face away from the door. 

Atsumu barks back. “You probably haven’t brushed your hair in weeks let alone look at a mirror.” 

“’Tsumu, I’m not in a mood to play around with you.” 

“But I brought beer?” Atsumu blinks up at him. He lets out an exasperated sigh before opening the door wide to let the blonde in. 

Osamu sprawls gracelessly on the couch, too exhausted to properly sit down. Atsumu settles on the floor near his legs, setting the beer cans on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Tough week?” He hands him a Kirin, to which Osamu immediately opens and chugs it down his throat. These days, he feels like things get a little bit better only when he’s under the influence of alcohol. Not a very healthy way to relieve stress, he knows. And yet, he’s even picked up smoking out of stress, he would probably get an earful if Atsumu ever finds out. 

Atsumu eyes him concernedly, sipping his own beer. Osamu slams the empty beer can on the coffee table, hands reaching for the next can. 

“Hey, ‘Samu. Slow down.” Atsumu warns, frown prominent on his face, “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Too stressed, work has been piling up. Not to mention, the school isn’t cutting me some slack.” Osamu lies. It’s not necessarily a lie, it’s just half-true. He doesn’t want Atsumu to know the actual reason responsible for his disheveled self. He chugs more beer, an attempt to stray his thoughts from overthinking about his current standing with a certain brunette. 

But regrettably, he isn’t sure if it’s twins’ instinct or Atsumu isn’t as dumb as he had expected, Atsumu tells him.“Yer lying.” 

Osamu suddenly doesn’t have the energy to reply, he leans back on the couch, and sips more beer. 

“It’s Sunarin.” Atsumu doesn’t even put it into a question and says with a finality. He gives a pointed stare when Osamu stays silent. He doesn’t really want to talk about his failing relationship with his brother out of all people, it would feel too real, raw with emotions, _as if_ he and Rintarou will really be done for good. He had tried to numb all those thoughts away by overworking or depending on nicotine from time to time, but seeing his brother, with a serious face, which he rarely has, makes swirls of emotions wash over his entire body. 

“What’s going on between you guys?” Atsumu silently asks, very uncharacteristically. 

Osamu lets out a hefty breath. “I would like to know it too,” he smiles bitterly, “about what’s going on between us.” 

Atsumu looks confused, “Huh? I thought you guys fought.” 

“Fighting sounds much better,” Osamu sighs, “much better than this-whole silent cold relationship we have right now.” 

Atsumu looks up from his position, “Not like I get it, but what happened? You were okay about this long-distance relationship when he first left.” 

“I thought we would be alright too, but I guess universe has other plans for us.” 

Osamu really did think nothing would ever change, like he had promised the younger that one starry night 6 months ago. The first few weeks after Rintarou moved to Tokyo had been good, even though Osamu didn’t have the chance to go visit him and his new apartment, they talked daily, Osamu even accompanied him on phone until the younger fell asleep. But those phone calls eventually turn sparse, more so when Rintarou’s season started, he barely had the time to answer his calls and dived right to sleep, and groggily apologised him the next morning with a brief phone call. Osamu didn’t have the heart to tell him he stayed up the entire night because he was worried something must’ve happened to the younger. He is not exactly placing the blame on Rintarou, because he, himself isn’t exactly faultless. He started introducing his onigiri to a café in a neighbourhood, and it unexpectedly turned out fruitful, thus making him busier than usual. Their schedule seemingly overlapped, Rintarou would be busy practicing when Osamu called him during his free time, and Osamu would be having his naps when Rintarou called back during his breaks. Just like that, things fell apart between them, from infrequent phone calls to just few messages here and there until it got to a point, where they don’t have any sort of contact between them. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time he heard Rintarou’s voice, even his last message probably had been sent weeks ago. 

And worst thing is, Osamu knows Rintarou barely has him on his mind, not because he fell out of love but from how busy he has been in adjusting his new life. Osamu very well knows how Rintarou is very sensitive to change, he had a hard time adjusting to Hyogo when he first moved, which the brunette silently admitted one year into their relationship. He knows the only solution for them at this moment is to talk it out properly but honestly speaking, Osamu is scared. He’s scared to hear Rintarou saying he’s too tired with this whole relationship once he picks up his phone. Atsumu would ridicule him for being a coward if he ever hears his thoughts, still he couldn’t nerve himself to dial the number he’s memorised by heart. 

“So, you guys aren’t talking at all now?” 

Osamu just nods. “For almost 2 months actually.” Atsumu slams his beer can on the table, eyes widening in surprise. 

“You and Sunarin? Not talking to each other for almost 2 months? What kind of plot twist is this?” 

Osamu chuckles bitterly, fingers tightening around the half-empty can. “Plot twist huh? You’re not wrong. We both really didn’t see this coming.” 

“Seriously, what happened? I just had the first match with EJP a week ago and Sunarin looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw me. I thought he was just being a dick as usual.” 

Osamu’s eyes brighten a little at the mention of the brunette. “You met him? Is he doing good?” 

“He’s your boyfriend for god’s sake, you are supposed to be asking it to him.” Atsumu scowls, “This is absurd.” 

“Trust me, I want to ask it to the person himself too,” Osamu places the beer can on the table, and leans back on the couch once again, “but Rin is probably drowning in his own thoughts as we speak. So, I’m just waiting for him to come around, I guess.” 

“Rintarou is too pensive.” Atsumu scowls, “He just thinks so much. If he doesn’t share what’s going on in his damned mind even with his own boyfriend, who’s he going to tell. I can’t imagine keeping things all to myself, what a chore.” 

“In your case, I think you need to tone down. You overshare.” 

Atsumu shrugs. “Only to you.” 

“Anyway, it’s his personality to begin with, so I don’t want to push him. Compared to high school, he’s opened up a lot during the past 2 years though I feel like it’s receding...” 

“You spoil him too much.” Atsumu rolls his eyes, “If I were you, I would keep pestering him until he speaks up.” 

“And you wonder why Rintarou doesn’t like you.” 

“Honestly speaking,” Atsumu pointedly looks at him, “you guys are shit at communicating, like seriously.” 

“What-” 

“No excuses, I’ve told you this before but you cannot expect things to work out without talking. Rintarou mulls over things a lot on his own, and you always let him do whatever he wants just because you don’t want to upset him. You hold yourself back too much, there isn’t a relationship without fights and arguments.” 

Osamu knows, and he is aware Atsumu is just concerned for him, but that doesn’t stop him from snorting, “You haven’t even been in one”. 

Offended, especially because he hits the nerve, “You are a jerk,” Atsumu glares, sipping on his beer once again, “keep having that laidback attitude and you’re going to lose Sunarin.” After staying apart for months, he forgets how much of an asshole his brother can be, ruthlessly voicing out the only thing Osamu is scared of. With his previous temper, he would’ve punched the hell outta the bastard, but Osamu is too tired, pent up with frustration and misery for the past few weeks. 

Bitterly, he hisses, “thanks for calling me out.” 

“Well, someone has to. You know you guys can’t keep doing this forever. You guys used to see each other all the time so you can do that thing you call “comfortable silence” but now, you guys are like miles away. The only way you guys can connect is via phone calls and yet two months without any contact? I can’t believe you guys. It’s no different from breaking up at this point.” 

“We’re not breaking up-” Osamu retorts, defensively. 

“But you’ve got no choice if that’s Rintarou decides to do.” 

Rage seeps into his system, “Tsumu, don’t-” 

“I’m just pointing out the things you refuse to acknowledge, if my words infuriate you, it’s because they’re true.” 

“I regret letting you in.” 

“Grow up, little brother. You can’t keep being in denial.” Atsumu jumps up to the couch, lounges beside Osamu. 

“In the first place, why are you so hung up on him? Life gets in between you and things don’t work out anymore, it’s obviously tiring you both. Wouldn’t be easier if you just give it up at this point?” 

Osamu grits his teeth; he doesn’t want to lie and say he has never thought about it. “You don’t understand, ‘Tsumu.” 

“Yeah, I really don’t. I would just get it over quick and spare myself the heartbreak. We’re just 20, we’ll stumble upon a lot of people, and this might not be anything if you look back at that time. We don’t need memories, remember?” Osamu doesn’t want to consider the possibility that Rintarou might share the same sentiment as Atsumu. 

Osamu isn’t sure if it’s the overwhelming emotions or the alcohol in his system, that makes him speak up his inner thoughts. 

“I’m not a saint, ‘Tsumu. I do think about it too, to call it quit,” The words come out bitter on his tongue, clenching his fist he says, “I would be devastated but time will surely heal, and maybe both of us could move on with someone new, someone who could be there all the time.” Maybe both of them would be happier that way, maybe this really isn’t meant to be. But at the same time, Osamu also couldn’t imagine being with someone who’s not Rintarou, ever since he has first laid his eyes on him, Osamu has wanted to spend his forever with this very person and the sentiment still hasn’t changed. And moreover, even though he had told Rintarou a couple of times, that anyone would’ve loved Rintarou, just the mere thought of someone who’s not him, holding Rintarou like he did, being the recipient of Rintarou’s smiles and soft looks, makes his blood boil. 

Atsumu just stares him with a look akin to pity, and says nothing, likely prompting Osamu to go on. 

“In my intoxicated self, I had almost tried to pick up someone, but even in that state, I would think of Rintarou, I think about how he might be struggling alone while I’m out here trying to sleep the heartbreak away, and the guilt from that day still resides, I just could not do this to him even if we’re falling apart. Stopped drinking out from then.” He chuckles grievously, “If anything, I’m not going to give up on him, if he is taking too long trying to make up his mind, then I’ll give him a push, maybe I might even plead for him to stay. As long as he still loves me, I think I would rather stay and bear no matter how much heartbreak I have to go through.” 

Atsumu lets out an exasperated sigh, looking all drained. “Well, this is out of my hands now. You’re too in deep, ‘Samu.” 

“Rin is very dear to me, he’s worth the heartbreak.” 

“Do ya need me to go smack some sense in him?” 

“Gross, don’t start acting like a good brother out of all sudden,” Osamu frowns, trying to lighten the mood, “Sides, Rin tends to overthink when cornered.” Atsumu repeats after him, voice filled with mockery. 

“Don’t tell it to Ma and Pa too,” he reminds, “I just introduced him before he went to Tokyo, don’t want them to have bad impressions on Rin.” 

“Excuse me, you did WHAT?” Osamu just rolls his eyes at the blonde’s dramatic self. 

“Shit, seriously?” gasps Atsumu, “How come I never heard about it? How did they react? ‘Samu, I can’t believe you kept it from me.” 

He just shrugs. “You never asked.” 

“Wow, the betrayal.” 

“They already love Rin from the beginning so there really wasn’t any issue. Even told Rin to call them Ma and Pa too.” Osamu chuckles fondly, remembering the incidence. 

“More reasons for me to go report this. Can’t have them favouring Sunarin.” 

Osamu nudges him hard on the chest, mercilessly at that. “Don’t you dare, ‘Tsumu. You’ll be forever banned from coming over if you do.” 

Atsumu winces, scooting further away from him. Later, he speaks up, looking at him carefully, “You’re really serious about him.” 

“Yeah...yeah, I am.” Osamu breathes out. 

“God, every single one of you...” Atsumu groans, “Fucking love birds, this is exasperating.” 

“Keep talking like that,” Osamu tells him, “I’m going to clown you so hard if you end up being head over heels with someone.” 

“Watch me, I’m not going to stoop that low. Watching you pine over Sunarin is enough for me.” 

“Hmmm,” Osamu muses, “we’ll see.” 

“Now that I’m done being your love counsellor, I’m hungry now. Cook me something.” 

“What- who said anything about love counsellor. Yer not one.” 

“Keep yapping,” Atsumu rolls his eyes, “hurry, I want fried rice.” 

“’Tsumu, it’s 2 in the morning...” 

“Don’t care,” he whines, kicking hard at his legs, “I’m gonna tell Ma and Pa.” 

“You’re such a menace,” Osamu says, but he’s already on his way to kitchen. Things he does for this idiot of a brother. He is really grateful to him for coming over though, he feels a lot better, not that he’s ever going to admit it to him. As he cracks open an egg into the pan, he thinks about the future, of him and Rintarou, a tad bit of hope blooming in his chest, now that he’s talked his thoughts out to Atsumu. He feels like his previously distorted thoughts are all put together, enough for him to come up with a final decision, that he’s going to fight for Rintarou, he refuses to let life comes in between them, even if fate decides to pry them apart, he’ll fight that destiny and remain beside Rintarou. But he really, really hopes Rintarou feel the same. 

* * *

**(September, 2015)**

Days gone by, even though he decided to make things right after his conversation with Atsumu a few weeks ago, his schedule gets hectic again, and he hasn’t been able to spare himself some time to contact Rintarou yet. But to his surprise, Rintarou ends up being the one to make the first move in rekindling whatever they used to have months ago. Osamu has been napping on the couch as he hasn’t been able to sleep well these days, when his phone rings. Groggily, he reaches over to his phone but he is immediately slapped awake by the name across his phone screen. He sits up, his throat suddenly goes dry, but he doesn’t hesitate in answering the phone, afraid that his wavering might lead Rintarou dropping the call. With trembling fingers, he answers the call. 

“Rin,” he calls out softly, voice unintentionally turns solemn when he hears the sharp inhale Rintarou took upon answering the phone. Rintarou doesn’t respond, but Osamu knows this silence better than anyone, Rintarou is finally breaking down from his own thoughts. Just like he thought, he hears muffled sobs from the other end of the line. It’s barely audible, Rintarou must’ve been trying to keep it down. Osamu’s heart hurts at the sound of the soft sobs, he doesn’t want to imagine how crestfallen Rintarou looks at the moment, his heart might break if he sees him. 

“Oh, Rin babe...” Osamu breathes out, voice full with concern. How he wishes he could hold Rintarou in his arms right now, he is especially weak to Rintarou’s tears, probably because he rarely cries, unlike Osamu, who always cries whenever he watches Grave of the fireflies. 

“I... I’m sorry-” Rintarou whimpers, “I don’t really know what to say right now.” 

“You don’t really have to say anything if you don’t want to, Rin. I’m alright,” Osamu reassures him softly. He’s really alright, all the insecurities, all the negative feelings he has been having the past few weeks just vanish as soon as he hears Rintarou’s voice. All he’s feeling right now is the pain from hearing how hurt Rintarou has been from this situation as much as he is. 

“I’m sorry, I...” 

“No, Rin,” Osamu shushes him, “this is not on you. We were both busy, it couldn’t be helped. Don’t blame yourself.” Rintarou’s breath slows down a little, like he feels relieved. 

“Would you be happier if we stop this right now, ‘Samu?” So, Rintarou has been asking himself the same question after all. 

“Not gonna lie, it’ll be easier for me to do it,” Osamu hums, “but I will not be happy.” 

_“_ Aren’t you tired of me?” Rintarou asks in a small voice. 

“No, Rin. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you. I would rather welcome loneliness than spend my time trying to love someone who’s not you.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” He cries, and Osamu’s heart clenches at the sound. 

“Nonsense. Even if you are here or not, trust me, Rin, no one could ever make me as happy as you do. The situation right now sucks, and I’m hurt but I’m willing to continue this. I wouldn’t want to do it any other way.” 

“I feel inconsiderate, ‘Samu. I feel like I’m holding you down, like I’m robbing your happiness away.” Osamu clicks his tongue. Such nonsense, you’re a part of my happiness, Rin. He wants to say, he has a lot of things he wants to say, but none of them feel right to him now. He wants to tell all these things right to his face. 

“Rin, do you still love me?” Osamu decides to ask the most important thing instead. As long as Rintarou still loves him, he’s sure he can relay the other stuffs later. 

“I just want the best for you, ‘Samu but I’m not very confident in myself.” 

“Rin, stop saying unnecessary stuffs and answer me. Do you still love me?” 

“Yes, I do.” The tension in his shoulder disappear after hearing it. Relieved, Osamu lets out a hearty sigh. It won’t do, he has to see Rintarou right now. Impulsively, he shuffles immediately to his bedroom. 

“Good, because I too, still love you very much.” Osamu claims, prying his wardrobe open his free hand. 

“I’m coming to you, Rin. We need to talk this face to face. No—I have to see you right now.” 

“But don’t you have classes-” 

“I don’t care, I’m suddenly overcome with this urge to hug all the nonsense in your head away.” Rintarou chuckles lightly. 

He freezes in front of the wardrobe at the sound, it sure has been a while since he hears him laugh like this. “You should always laugh like that,” Osamu tells him, his heart full with nothing but fondness, “I just want you to be happy.” They fall into a silence, this time a comfortable one. 

“Will we be okay, ‘Samu?” 

“I think we’ll be just fine, Rin. We’ll talk this out and get over it.” 

“Okay, okay...” Rintarou breathes out, “Are you really coming? I’ll message you my address.” 

“I mean, only if it’s okay for you, Rin. It was kind of impulsive if you think about it.” 

“I... I want you to be here, Osamu.” 

“That’s settled then,” Osamu tells him, stuffing the first thing he sees into the duffel bag, “try to get some sleep, Rin. You’re probably not sleeping well these days.” 

“You’re right. I couldn’t sleep much.” 

“That’s what you always do whenever you overthink.” Osamu lightly scolds, “Now go and have a nap, I’ll be there when you wake up.” 

“I like that idea very much.” He knows Rintarou is smiling just from his voice. 

“I’ll see you soon, Rin.” 

The fact that he’s travelling almost 600km across the country doesn’t cross his mind the entire train ride, which almost costs his entire fortune too, more like he doesn’t dwell much on it. The realisation only washes upon him when he walks out of the station, finally registering that he’s in an unfamiliar place, hours away from his hometown which he rarely leaves. Sure, he has been to Tokyo for the nationals, but he’s all alone this time. And where does their relationship stand as of now? Sure, they can talk it out and kiss the insecurities away for now, but what happens next? Osamu’s life is back in Hyogo, and Rintarou belongs here, in this big city. Will they go back to their previous state after tonight? He can’t keep travelling all the way here weekly too, he isn’t loaded to keep using the bullet train, not to mention, it would take him hours just to get here with his car. Is it even possible to pull off this whole long-distance relationship in the first place? 

He stops in his track, and slaps himself right on his face. 

“What the hell am I doing right now?” He says to nobody. This obviously isn’t the time to be spiralling in negative thoughts, especially when he had coaxed Rintarou not to do so previously. He’s seeing Rintarou now, isn’t he? It’s the most important thing right now. He can’t believe he’s cowering away even though he decided he’s going to fight for Rintarou, and that Rintarou is worth every struggle, every heartbreak. With his new steel determination, he rushes to Rintarou’s apartment. 

Still, he’s nervous as he stands before Rintarou’s front door, fingers hesistant to ring the bell. 

“It’s just Rin, what’re you so nervous for?” he asks himself quietly. Taking in a sharp inhale, he presses on the doorbell. He fiddles his coat anxiously as he waits for Rintarou to come get the door. But all those nerves dissipate into thin air as soon as Rintarou flings the door open, Osamu takes in his presence silently, soft smile automatically decorates his lips. He hasn’t changed much; he still looks as gorgeous as the day when he waved Osamu goodbye from the train. However, Rintarou doesn’t give him enough time to inspect his face further, as he half-jumps onto Osamu, face buried atop his head. Osamu promptly drops his duffel bag to properly hold on the younger, so that he doesn’t plunk down unflatteringly. Rintarou clings onto him for a long time, Osamu doesn’t have the heart to tell him that his arms kind of hurt now. 

“This is so not you, Rin.” Osamu chuckles, “You’re surprisingly being affectionate.” Rintarou doesn’t respond, he just takes in a deep breath. Osamu just shakes his head slightly, arms circling tightly around the brunette’s waist. 

“Rin, baby, come on. I’m not going anywhere. Let me see your face.” Rintarou speaks up a little, but the words just come out incognizable, muffled from him buried deep in Osamu’s hair. Osamu has no choice but to usher them with force into the apartment when one of Rintarou’s neighbours come out of the lift, apparently coming home from overtime. Even in the apartment, after a long moment of coaxing him down, (Osamu barely feels his arms now, not that he really minds.) Rintarou plasters himself to Osamu’s side, face tucked on Osamu’s shoulders as he manoeuvres both of them straight to the bedroom. Without further ado, Rintarou pushes him onto the bed. 

“Geez, Rin, slow down. Let me take off my jacket first.” He chuckles, casting his jacket off. Rintarou burrows right into his arms, being the small spoon as he usually does, face planted on Osamu’s broad chest. 

“Shut up, I just want to cuddle with you.” 

“Isn’t it a little bit cruel to say “shut up” to your boyfriend who travelled all the way here?” He teases. Rintarou freezes in his arm. 

“Am I still your boyfriend, ‘Samu?” Rintarou asks quietly, fingers drawing circle on his chest. Osamu tightens his hold on the younger, and looks down, but Rintarou’s face is hidden away from his view. 

“Rin, let me see your face please,” Osamu pleads, “it’s been a while.” Rintarou slowly looks up, gold eyes catching Osamu’s grey ones. 

Osamu grins. “Hi.” A soft smile slowly blossoms on Rintarou’s face too. 

“Hi.” Osamu releases his hold on Rintarou’s waist just to cradle his face. 

“Look, Rin. I’m always going to be your boyfriend, or whatever you want me to be, for as long as you want. I’ll always be yours if it’s what you want.” Rintarou smiles wider. 

“Yes, I would like that. I want you to be mine,” he smiles prettily, “and I’m all yours too.” Osamu doesn’t waste any more time and dives down to capture those pair of lips. It feels like they’re just having their first kiss, maybe because it’s the first in these 6 months, all of his senses are filled with nothing but Rintarou’s presence. Osamu holds onto Rintarou’s jaw a little tighter, like he’s scared he might slip away from his hold, Rintarou apparently shares the same sentiment as he finds purchase on Osamu’s nape and presses hard against him. Just as Osamu dives for Rintarou’s lips, the brunette too chases his lips repeatedly. 

But as much as he keeps wanting to kiss Rintarou, he’s not only here for that reason, they still have some issues to talk out. Reluctantly, especially even more when Rintarou whines for the loss, he pulls away from the brunette, bracing himself not to kiss the pout on the younger away. But now that he is actually doing the talk, he really has no idea where to start from. 

“Your apartment is really grand,” Out of all the things he could’ve chosen to say, seriously Miya Osamu? Rintarou deadpans at him. 

“Did you really stop kissing me to talk about my apartment out of all the things?” 

“No-” Flustered, he laughs. “Seriously, I’m not sure why I’m being like this.” Rintarou doesn’t laugh but reaches for his hand and intertwines with his own. 

“Osamu, I’m sorry for making you go through that. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I’m sorry I took this long to get myself together. I have no excuses; I can’t keep justifying myself by saying that it’s normal for me to ignore everyone once I get into my headspace.” Osamu just stares at him, squeezing Rintarou’s hand softly, prodding him to go on, “I can’t promise I’ll stop overthinking because I surely will, but at least let me promise you that I won’t ever shut you out. I’ll try to talk to you no matter what. You’ve done your part in trying to communicate with me, so it would only be fair if I meet you in the halfway.” 

Osamu feels like crying right at the spot, he hadn’t expected to hear this at all. He feels his heart almost bursts open from all these emotions; he stares right into Rintarou’s beautiful eyes. 

“Rin...” he breathes out, “I-seriously, I have lots of things I want to say, and at the same time, I don’t know what should I say, you’ve rendered me speechless.” Rintarou chuckles softly, and squeezes his hand back reassuringly. 

“Take your time, ‘Samu.” Rintarou smiles, “We have all the time in the world.” 

“Alright,” he returns the smile, pressing his forehead on Rintarou’s, nuzzling his nose gently. Rintarou giggles at the action, making Osamu’s stomach flutters with not only butterflies maybe even the whole goddamn zoo. The younger nestles against him with a small smile, looking all serene, like he’s contented with the situation. 

“You smell like tobacco,” Rintarou scrunches his nose. 

“You can tell?” He just had a whiff before he headed out to the station, just to stop being all fidgety. It has been hours ago, but it’s not surprising considering Rintarou’s super sensitive nose. 

Rintarou pulls back just to scrutinise him carefully. “You smoke? Since when?” He sounds a little astounded. 

“Only occasionally, times when school stresses me out so much.” 

“Hmmm,” Rintarou muses, “not that I support you destroying your lungs but somehow the image of you smoking kind of sounds hot.” 

“Just say the word and I’ll quit,” Osamu tells him, slowly carding through his brown strands. 

Rintarou just leans into his touch. “You know better.” 

Tranquil air fills the entire room as Osamu continue caressing Rintarou’s hair softly, both of them fitted against each other comfortably. Osamu’s glad he impulsively decided to come all the way over here, he wouldn’t trade this moment with anything else in the world. 

“Rin,” he calls, “I don’t want to give you up, is it selfish of me?” 

“No,” Rintarou shakes his head in his arms, “you’re not selfish because it’s the same for me. I have done nothing but hurt you all this time and yet, I don’t want you to leave me.” 

Osamu presses his lips on Rintarou’s forehead, unspoken promises lingering in his action. 

“Please don’t give up on me, ‘Samu.” Rintarou whispers, “I swear I’ll do better so stay by my side okay?” 

“Just like you told me back then, Rin,” Osamu smiles, “you won’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll be here as long as you want me to, maybe I will hold onto you even if you want me gone.” 

Rintarou rests his palm on Osamu’s cheek, looking at him gingerly. “No, I don’t think I would ever want you gone.” 

“Good,” Osamu grins, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. 

“I shouldn’t be the one saying this but I really missed you. I think I miss you more now that I see you in the flesh.” 

He laughs. “How do you even miss someone in front of you?” 

“I didn’t have enough time to properly miss you before, but now that I have you right next to me, I just realised I miss having you like this.” 

“I miss you too, Rin. More than you ever know.” 

“I know,” he chuckles, “I would miss me too.” Osamu nudges him soft, before joining Rintarou, laughing softly, bliss taking over his whole body. 

“Rin, there’ll be a lot of things we would need to work on if we want to make this work, y’know?” 

“I know, ‘Samu.” Rintarou says, “Not that I’m very confident in myself but I’m willing to try. Let’s go through this together, okay?” 

Sporting a wide smile, he pulls Rintarou closer, and presses a kiss on his temple. 

“Yeah, let’s do that, Rin.” 

“For starters, let’s go to sleep? I’m exhausted.” 

“You didn’t nap like I told you, did you?” 

Rintarou shakes his head while grinning a little, looking like a little kid, “No, I tucked myself in bed just to stare at the ceiling the entire time.” 

Osamu flicks his forehead endearingly, “You’ll probably give Socrates a run for his money with your overthinking.” Rintarou laughs at his statement, and snuggles close to him. Osamu firmly encircles his arms around him. 

“You’re alright now,” Osamu reassures, “I’ll be there when you wake up in the morning too. I have new recipes for breakfast.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Rintarou mumbles, voice scratchy with drowse. Just like that, Osamu holds him through the night, not once letting go. And when he wakes up to Rintarou’s serene sleeping face in the morning, he thanks all the gods above for granting him the chance to be with this boy in his arms again. In his sleep, the brunette looks so fluffy, his hair sticking out in every direction, the sardonic expression which he puts on nowhere to be found, looking angelic as the morning sun streams of sunlight fall on him through the cracks of the curtain. 

“I really lucked out, huh?” He tells himself, as he reaches out to tuck the stray hair which is almost getting into the younger’s mouth. He figures that he really doesn’t want anyone else when Rintarou groans softly from his touch and cuddles closer to him. Only Rintarou could make him happy in a way no one else can and he’s fine with this. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually intended this to be a 3-chaptered fic but I got too absorbed in the story that it exceeded 10000 words so I'm splitting this chapter into two. The next part (and hopefully the last part) should be coming up soon so please look forward to it <3


	4. Chapter 4

> **“For the two of us, home isn’t a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.”**
> 
> **—Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss**

**(October, 2016)**

The newly established Miya Onigiri is packed with people- some acquaintances from the neighborhood, friends & family. Seeing all the familiar faces makes him happy, too bad one of the main contributors of the shop- Kita-san couldn’t make it to the event due to his business trip to the next prefecture. To say he’s proud of this is an understatement, Osamu is extremely delighted to see a part of his plan unfolding right before his eyes. 

It must’ve showed on his face, the granny from the corner store, the one who has always been supporting this idea ever since she has tasted a batch of his onigiri and told him that it would be a waste not to let others have a taste too, pats him on his biceps. 

“You look proud, Osamu-chan.” 

Osamu laughs in delight. “Couldn’t have established without your support though, granny.” 

“Sweet talker as always, that’s why you’re my favorite younglings in the entire neighborhood.” 

“Wow, I’m honored.” 

“You should be,” she smiles, “a handsome yet humble one like you doesn’t come often.” 

Embarrassed, he rubs his nape. He really isn’t used to compliments like this. “You’re overestimating me!” 

“Too bad you are seeing someone already,” She shakes her head, making Osamu laugh at the gesture. “I wanted you as my grandson.” They’ve talked about this topic so often that Osamu knows she is just joking around at this point, not to mention her little granddaughter is 3. 

“You can have my brother in my stead,” Osamu jokes, deliberately ignoring the fact that his brother is the gayest man he’s ever seen. 

She holds her chin between the thumb and index, acting like she’s contemplating, “That’s not a bad idea.” 

As if to oppose her statement, Atsumu shrieks from the opposite side of the room, from whatsoever reasons he really doesn’t want to know, “Pleasure doing the business, granny. No refunds allowed.” She cackles at his joke, slapping him multiple times on his arms. 

“And this is why you’re my favorite, Osamu-chan.” Osamu grins, scanning through the entire shop and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees a familiar figure standing with his back to him, but Osamu would recognize him anywhere. 

“Excuse me for a while, granny.” 

“Judging from that face, I don’t have to guess who you’re seeing.” Osamu isn’t even aware that he is wearing a face-splitting smile. 

He chuckles in embarrassment. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Very much. Now, go and have fun too, young man.” She ushers him away, pushing his back. Without further ado, Osamu strides across the room, rushing through people and their congratulations with a polite smile, more eager on reaching his destination if anything. Atsumu is there too, apparently keeping Rintarou company, though Osamu doubts the latter wants it. He belatedly realizes this could’ve been the reason for the ungraceful shriek a moment ago. Rintarou finally registers his presence when he looks back over his shoulders, a smile mirroring on his face, eyes immediately soften at the sight of him. Both of them ignore Atsumu, who scrunches his nose at the scene and stalks away with grumbles. 

“You came,” Osamu tries to say, but instead comes out like a whisper. 

“How could I miss my boyfriend’s first ever milestone?” 

“What about practice?” 

Rintarou sips on his beer first before nonchalantly saying, “Kinda made some arrangements with the coach.” 

“Why does this feel like something sketchy?” 

The brunette lets out an offended sound, “How dare you? I’m wounded, ‘Samu.” 

Laughter rings out from his mouth, and he settles his gaze right into Rintarou’s identically soft eyes. 

“I’m glad you could make it, Rin. You have no idea how much this makes me happy.” 

“I think I do.” Rintarou smirks, “I’ve never seen you smile this wide.” 

Osamu slots beside him, just enough for his shoulder to crash against Rintarou’s and leans back on the bar table nearby. They have always limited their affections for private, Osamu can’t even recall when they started doing it, maybe it has been this way ever since they first got together. All the handholding, lip locking and gentle embraces mostly transpire behind the closed doors, not necessarily because they’re embarrassed nor scared, in fact Osamu is very proud of being Rintarou’s boyfriend. This is just how they are; Rintarou originally is far from being tactile, the latter despises being touched more than anything, Osamu is his only exception. 

“Somehow it doesn’t feel right to imagine you and Suna out of all people to be in love and being all over each other.” Ginjima had said when they told him about their relationship on their walk back home. He’s not wrong, Rintarou’s passive face and his grouchy personality always give out this opinion, he’s pretty sure people would go insane if they see how the younger acts behind the closed doors. They had traumatized Atsumu the first time they openly display affections, which they purposely did so they could drive away the ever-probing male. Other than those times of teasing Atsumu, they would just interact normally in public, just like now. 

“When did you arrive?” 

“Enough to get a migraine from Atsumu’s constant yapping.” 

“A few seconds, I see.” 

Rintarou’s shoulders brush softly against his. “You were in the middle of conversation so I didn’t want to interrupt. Plus, you would come running to me as soon as you see me so I didn’t come to greet on purpose just so you could do your socializing.” 

“But you’re my VIP customer.” 

“Always a flirt,” playfully rolling his eyes, Rintarou sips more on his beer. Osamu doesn’t miss the red painted across his face; he isn’t sure if it’s from his comment or from alcohol, Rintarou is a total lightweight after all. 

“Don’t drink too much,” he warns, “you’re going to regret this in the morning.” 

Rintarou pokes his biceps in retaliation. “Don’t be so uptight, you’ll end up with wrinkles at young age.” 

“Being ‘Tsumu’s twin is enough reason.” 

“Fair point,” Rintarou chuckles, before running his fingers on his own cheeks, “but you need to keep up with your appearance to match this pretty face.” 

“You’re letting that one endorsement go to your head.” Osamu tells him, like he isn’t the person contributing almost all the views of the said endorsement on Youtube. 

“I’ll have you know- I'm still getting tons of offers.” 

“Does this mean I’m dating soon-to-be a supermodel?” 

“That’s right, you should be rejoicing.” Osamu laughs, earning a playful glare from Rintarou which doesn’t last long and the latter soon joins his laughter. From their position, he sees Atsumu beckoning him from the other side of room, from the middle of talking to two people he could barely identify. Osamu considers ignoring him, and continues standing here with Rintarou, but the latter notices his intentions and nudges him with his elbow. 

“I’m not going anywhere, ‘Samu. Go ahead and do whatever you need to do. You don’t need to babysit me.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Osamu whines, “like I told ya, you’re the VIP-” 

“Samu,” Rintarou looks at him pointedly, but runs one hand along Osamu’s bicep, gently coaxing, “I can be the VIP customer when we get home alright? The man of the hour shouldn’t be loitering around here.” 

“Alright, alright.” Osamu surrenders, standing up straight, “Don’t be lonely.” He sends a teasing smirk to Rintarou’s direction, who just stares back at him, unimpressed. 

“What’re you talking about? I have my phone, that’s all I need.” 

“You would pick your phone over me?” He blinks at him, mustering the kicked puppy look. 

“Gosh, you’re unbelievable, Miya Osamu.” Rintarou rolls his eyes, but mirth obvious on his face, he looks endeared and Osamu wants to kiss him. As if it’s his cue, Atsumu hollers his name. 

Rintarou shoves him towards Atsumu’s direction. “Now go before your brother ends up making all the guests leave with his deafening voice.” 

Smiling to himself, Osamu approaches his brother who looks like he’s ready to flee from the scene. Now that he’s close, he finally recognizes the auntie from the ramen shop near their junior high where he and Atsumu always frequent during their school days. 

“Osamu-kun!” She exclaims, “Oh my, how big you’ve gotten! Look how handsome you are.” Osamu smiles politely at middle-aged woman in front of him, this is probably why Atsumu kept calling him here, as much as Atsumu loves compliments, he’s absolutely terrible in dealing with adults. He turns a blind eye to the escaping male, especially because he really doesn’t want to clean up after his brother’s messes if he snaps. 

“Congratulations, to accomplish something like this at this age, it’s amazing.” 

“I still have a long way to go, my parents and my brother chipped in so I have to work my debt off first.” 

“What a humble kid, you’ll succeed with that attitude.” 

“Thank you so much,” he laughs, eyes darting towards the girl who’s half hidden behind the lady, she looks extremely familiar to him but he couldn’t recall. 

“Akari-chan?” He calls out, slightly unsure but the way the girl’s face light up tells him that he’s on spot. 

“Oh, isn’t it amazing? Your Samu-nii remembers you.” Her mother laughs, “She got dispirited because Atsumu-kun didn’t recognize her until she introduced.” Not surprising, considering his brother has literally nothing in his mind except for horning his skills back then. Akari seems to get over her shyness and now stands directly in front of him, but still twirling her hair nervously. 

“Don’t let it get to you, Akari-chan. ‘Tsumu probably doesn’t recognize you because you are all grown up now.” Akari just nods. Really though, even it took him a while to figure it out. She wasn’t that much younger than them but she had been very small when they knew her, the girl who helped out her mother in the shop and gave the best options when it comes to choosing toppings, and maybe that’s why Osamu was a lot closer to her than Atsumu. 

“Well, you two catch up. I’ll go see your mother too.” With that, obaa-san leaves two of them alone, and Akari fidgets in her position. 

“Congratulations, ‘Samu-nii.” She speaks up after a moment. 

“Thank you, Akari-chan.” He smiles at him gently, oblivious to the way her face flares up at the gesture, “Are you going to high school now?” She just nods. 

“Which school?” 

“Inarizaki,” she mumbles out. 

“Oh? That makes me your senpai then.” He grins. 

“I went to the same junior high too.” She tells him. 

“Double senpai, in that case.” Gotten over her initial shyness, she laughs out openly. 

“It doesn’t work like that, ‘Samu-nii.” 

“Still helping your mom out at the shop?” 

“More or less, I joined a baking club at the school so I don’t have much time now.” 

“Our school’s baking club is a very good one, I’ll say. I’ve had the honors of trying most of their works.” 

“Of course, you have, popular senpai.” Osamu waves his hand in the air as to deny her statement. Akari scrunches her nose with laughter. 

“Ah, I really miss your mom’s ramen-and your suggestions for the toppings. I’ll come by when I’m free.” 

“You’re always welcome, Samu-nii.” She smiles, “By the way, your rice balls are excellent, tarako is my favorite so far.” 

“I know right? It’s my favorite too!” He beams excitedly, he can’t really hold himself back when it comes to hearing reviews about his product. 

“I love how soft it is! It just melts right on my tongue.” Akari, also the food enthusiast, happily exclaims. Osamu grins, proud of hear a genuine response. 

“To hear it coming from you, now I’m really flattered.” 

“I would love to see more chicken fillings too-like, chicken katsu or something like that.” His eyes light up at the new idea, without much thoughts, he pats on her head. 

“Now that’s an excellent idea, I’ll try making it next time.” Satisfied, Akari smiles back at him cheerily. 

“I’ll be rooting on you, ‘Samu-nii. I hope your brand goes big.” Now that’s a touching sentiment, Osamu couldn’t help but smile gently at the statement and ruffles her hair playfully. 

“Thank you so much, Akari-chan!" 

She complains, pouting slightly. “You ought to stop treating me like I’m 3.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Force of habit.” From the corner of his eyes, he sees his boyfriend staring in his direction from his previous position, Osamu smiles when his eyes catch Rintarou’s scrutinizing ones, but the latter just deadpans at him and sips on what looks like a new glass of beer. Look at him having fun, and totally forgetting how much of a lightweight he is. Osamu almost considers gesturing him to stop drinking but decides against it when he realizes Rintarou rarely lets himself loose like this, they can just rest upstairs if he gets all drunk. 

Osamu sends a lot of concerned glances to Rintarou’s direction amidst his conversation with Akari-chan, who’s now talking about the newly opened diner. Rintarou raises his brows at him, sipping on more beer. He sees Atsumu approaching his boyfriend once again, he feels like this is going to turn out badly, drunk Atsumu and Rintarou sound like a bad idea, what’s he going to do if they end up bawling? 

To his surprise, Rintarou doesn’t shoo him away, instead pulls Atsumu close by wrapping an arm around his bicep. Atsumu has enough alcohol in his system to not question Rintarou’s odd behavior and just scoots closer, looking closely at whatever Rintarou’s showing him on his phone. But the brunette’s eyes never leave Osamu, eyes filled with challenging glint. That’s when he finally puts two and two together, he really couldn’t believe it but-Rintarou is jealous. Rintarou hardly ever gets jealous, he’s totally unfazed to be precise, didn’t even bat an eyelash when Osamu occasionally slipped out about Hasegawa Midori, his ex-girlfriend. 

More than anything, Osamu is amused to see this rare display of emotions from his boyfriend, especially to drag Atsumu out of all people into the situation. He wants to laugh at how childish the younger is acting right now, it’s so atypical of the younger that his heart blooms with affections. An inner voice which sounds suspiciously like Atsumu reminds him that he’s going to find Rintarou endearing in almost every situation. The playful streak in him wants to rile the younger even more, but decides against it, because drunk Rintarou has different moods, first of all, the dramatic man-child- like how he’s acting right now, sometimes he gets into angry fits and would start challenging every single thing he sees to fight (which is why he was worried when Atsumu approached him), and last but not least, the hidden gem, the crybaby. Osamu had only seen it once, and it’s definitely not a pretty scene, he had learned the hard way. 

Osamu attempts to approach his boyfriend again when Akari-chan left with her mother, but unfortunately gets caught up into a conversation with one of his mother’s friends. Between polite smiles and programmed responses to the same compliments he has been hearing the whole evening, he eyes his boyfriend constantly. Rintarou looks like he has gotten over the previous matter, now smiling ear to ear as he chatters uncharacteristically, but again it’s Oomimi-san he’s talking with so Osamu isn’t all surprised. He’s glad Rintarou is surrounded by familiar faces, Oomimi-san and Ginjima, only few people from their former team who’s currently in town. 

After good few hours of socializing, the numbers of people in the shop get relatively sparse as it gets deep into the night, and finally only a few familiar faces left standing in the shop- Osamu's parents, Atsumu, Rintarou and Ginjima who offered to stay back to help him out. 

“I’m starting to think they might adopt Rintarou into the family at this point,” Atsumu grimaces, motioning at their parents bombarding the middle blocker with questions. Osamu looks up from wiping the table, smiles at the scene. 

“Rin is good at dealing with the Miyas after all.” He just comments, and gets back to his previous task. 

“Well, he isn’t exactly good with me.” 

“Maybe you’re a fake.” Ginjima intervenes, as he aggressively mops on a spot on the floor. 

Atsumu gasps dramatically. “Gin, I trusted you.” 

It was already midnight when the rest of them left, finally done cleaning up. Osamu lets out a relief sigh as he locks up the shop, as much as he’s ecstatic on the successful opening, it had drained him out so much. He turns back to fully focus on his boyfriend, who’s perched prettily on a stool, finishing his leftover beer can. Osamu snatches the can from his hand and swigs the remaining down, ignoring Rintarou’s grabby hands. 

“Enough drinking,” He flicks his forehead, “you’re going to end up with a headache the next morning.” 

Rintarou blinks lazily. “My tolerance isn’t that terrible anymore.” 

“Sure, Rin.” He smiles, hands reaching out to pat him on the head. Rintarou’s eyes suddenly flare up, as if he remembers something and immediately crosses him arms. 

“Wait, don’t touch me.” He says, but doesn’t move away from Osamu’s touch. Osamu raises his brows, confused. 

“Why can’t I touch my boyfriend?” asks Osamu, ruffling the brown locks. 

“Go and ruffle that lovestruck high school girl instead.” 

Osamu couldn’t help but laugh out in amusement. 

“Osamu.” Rintarou glares. 

He just grins back instead. “Rin.” 

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry-” He says, but stops laughing when Rintarou tries to move away. 

Rintarou’s glare doesn’t falter but he stops squirming. “Sorry, Rin. It’s just too endearing to see you being jealous.” 

“Are you having fun?” 

“Kind of,” he can’t stop grinning, “Rin is showing me a new side so, ya even tried to get ‘Tsumu involved. Did you want me to get jealous of my brother too?” 

Rintarou’s face flushes. “Shut up, that was a lapse of judgement. Don’t bring it up.” 

“Why are you jealous in the first place? She’s just a kid I know.” 

“Sure, a kid.” Rintarou scoffs, “She stared like you hung the moon and stars.” 

Osamu raises a brow at the statement. He never really paid attention to it; she has always been a little sister figure for him if anything. 

Rintarou groans, as if he knows Osamu’s inner thoughts, and jabs a finger on his chest. “You’re a natural flirt, I tell you.” 

Feeling sheepish, he says, “Sorry, Rin.” 

“Don’t- don’t apologize.” Rintarou throws his head back, “It’s more infuriating to know how you’re a chick-magnet despite being an oblivious, dumb block.” 

“But I only have my eyes on you, Rin. It has been this way since you walked into my life 5 years ago.” Osamu cradles the back of Rintarou’s head, making him look up to him for once, taking advantage of the fact that the latter is seated. 

Rintarou’s eyes are calculating, he looks as if he wants to ask something but closes his mouth again and darts his gaze downwards. 

“What’s it, Rin?” 

“I-don’t you-” Before shaking his head a little, “Never mind, it’s dumb.” 

“Rin-” 

“Fine, fine...” He looks up again, “I don’t know, don’t you get exhausted sometimes? To have your eyes only on me...” 

Osamu frowns, incredulous at the question. “And where is this coming from?” 

The brunette just shrugs, trying to look nonchalant. Osamu squeezes his shoulders, trying to make him elaborate. 

“I mean, with your good look and personality, you could have anyone else in the world and yet why would you want to be with me? Everyone loves you, and yet you say stuffs like you only have your eyes on me. You’ve always prioritized me over anything else, but I feel like I’m not doing the same for you.” 

“You were right,” Hurt flashes on Rintarou’s face, “it was dumb. You shouldn’t have said it.” 

Rintarou sighs. “Samu, I-” 

“Look, Rin.” Osamu squeezes the younger’s face between his thumb and index, Rintarou blinks up to him, resembling a duck with his cheeks squashed. 

“Haven’t you been actively trying to come see me whenever you’re free?” Rintarou nods. 

“Don’t you always respond my calls and messages even though you’re dead tired from drills?” He nods again. 

Osamu gives him a stern look and asks, “Did you fall in love with someone else then?” Even though he knows that isn’t the case. 

Rintarou scrunches his face, lets out a protest, “what’re you talking about?” but comes out almost indistinguishable with the grip Osamu has on his face. 

“Well, it’s settled then.” Osamu lets him go, “No more spouting nonsense.” He sees red splotched on Rintarou’s cheeks from the force of his grip. He feels bad whenever he ends up using the strength which he has over Rintarou, but the brunette is stubborn and sometimes needs a little manhandling to get his head straight. 

Apologetically, he rubs the spot. “This is your punishment for saying something like that.” He tells him with a soft voice. 

Rintarou remains silent, but his eyes are fixed on Osamu’s face, variations of emotions running in the gold orbs. 

“You’re such a baby.” Osamu says, cups his face, gently this time, “A bigger baby when drunk.” 

“I’m not drunk,” Rintarou finally replies, leaning into his fingers. 

“That’s what you always say when you’re drunk.” Rintarou wraps his arms around Osamu’s torso and plants his face on the left side of his chest, right near his heart. 

“I love you, Miya Osamu. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone as much as I want you.” 

Osamu’s eyes soften at the declaration, returns the embrace by pulling Rintarou closer by the nape. 

“So do I.” He threads through the brown locks, “I love you so much, so get it into your pretty head. Drunk or not, I’m not going to let you doubt your worth. You mean everything to me, Rin.” Rintarou nods profusely in his arms. Osamu sways them side to side, progressively picks up the pace until soft laughter bubbles out from Rintarou, asking him to stop the act in a voice filled with mirth. 

“I didn’t get to say it earlier-” He softly says, voice muffled in Osamu’s white shirt, who just rubs soothing circles on the younger’s back. 

“Congratulations, ‘Samu. Even though I said some unreasonable things just now, I want you to know that I’m really, really proud of you.” Rintarou looks up to him, eyes bright and genuine, smile so heavenly that Osamu falls in love all over again. He has been hearing the same sentiment the entire evening, and yet his heart brims with pride when it comes from Rintarou. 

With a mirroring smile, he ducks to press a big smooch on Rintarou’s wide forehead. “Please keep watching over me and my future achievements, alright?” The line sounds like it comes out straight out of a vow, but Osamu finds that he doesn’t mind even if it ends up being one. 

“Okay...okay,” Rintarou smiles, eyes disappearing into crescents, “I’ll do that.” 

* * *

**(May, 2017)**

Osamu always retorts back whenever Rintarou teases and calls him a “country bumpkin” but he’s now feeling like one, he’s totally out of place. But Osaka is busy city as always, people keep shuffling around him in an occupied manner, not once paying attention to him, the lone figure sitting right on the bench. 

He has an appointment with a potential business partner in the evening right here at this mall, and he doesn’t want to give a bad impression by being late so he decided to head out early to his destination. And the said early turned out to be 5 hours ahead of the appointed time, so he has got nothing to do at the moment but sits in the middle of the mall like some loners. He considers checking out some restaurants but he has been to the food court twice in an hour so he supposes he could sit out here for an hour or two, even though it feels very stifling. He somehow misses home; he’d rather run into familiar faces all the time instead of being in his current predicament. He mentally hears Rintarou teasingly calling him “country bumpkin”. 

The coincidence is uncanny, just when he’s thinking about Rintarou, as if he’s been summoned, the commercial featuring Rintarou flashes on the LED screen right in front of him. Osamu knows this one, it’s Rintarou’s first ever commercial, and he knows every scene like the back of his hand. The fact that it’s the commercial of the eyeliner, which Osamu had gifted Rintarou one snowy night under the neon lights of Tokyo city last 3 years ago, makes it even more special. Grinning, he captures and sends it to the male in that said commercial. 

13:45 

(sent a video) 

I came across this good-looking superstar at the mall. I fell in love right away. 

He grins at his own message, opening the video he took to watch the commercial again, like he hasn’t memorized it ever since it first came out. Rintarou had been hesitant on accepting the offer, as he never does well in front of cameras, he’d rather film other people and blackmail them the entire time. But Osamu encouraged him to take the offer, told him how his pretty face can use some spotlight. He’s glad he pushed him, because Rintarou came out absolutely gorgeous in the commercial to everyone’s surprise. He looks so handsome, clean and crisp in an oversized white linen shirt. The commercial was brief though, the camera captured Rintarou putting on the eyeliner on himself, skilled hands not wavering from years of practice. (Osamu had seen the routine enough that he’s pretty sure he could help Rintarou at this point.) The brunette was a natural, looking as if modeling was his actual job. The loop-sided grin he gave out at the end always manages to make Osamu’s heart flutter. It wouldn’t be a surprise if Rintarou has a fan club of his own now. The thought of his boyfriend being surrounded by girls is quite unsettling, but then he remembers Rintarou came out publicly not too long ago. He jumps in surprise when his phone vibrates, the said male appearing on his phone screen. With a wide smile, he answers the call. 

“I saw the message first and you almost gave me a heart attack,” Rintarou slurs. 

“Good afternoon to you too, baby.” 

“Was almost going to hunt this nameless superstar who managed to steal my boyfriend’s attention, and then I saw the video.” 

“I have my own personal superstar,” Osamu grins, “the one that drools and wakes up with the nastiest bedhead I’ve ever seen.” 

“Well, you were the one who asked him out.” 

“Best decision of my life.” Rintarou chuckles. Osamu thinks he heard a voice mocking Rintarou in the background, probably Motoya, he’s the only one daring enough to face the king of blackmails head-on. 

“Have you had lunch?” 

“Not yet, I’m too lazy to go grab my lunchbox.” 

“Rin-” 

“I am a pro-athlete and I should be eating well. Yes, I know.” Rintarou interrupts, “I’ll go eat after I finish talking with you alright?” 

“You better send me a photo of you eating.” 

“Alright, mom.” Osamu can hear him rolling his eyes, “Where are you now, ‘Samu? Already meeting the dude?” 

“Nah, the appointment is around 6.” 

“That’s like 4 hours away? What are you doing in the mall that early?” 

“I miscalculated.” 

Rintarou hollers with laughter. “Dumbass.” Osamu’s lips curl up in delight too. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Rintarou’s commercial coming up once again on the LED screen. 

“Oh, your commercial is back.” 

“It came out almost a year ago, and you still react like it’s something new.” Rintarou groans. “I have two more ads now, you know.” Osamu knows, the Pocari sweat pictorial with the whole EJP team and a solo gummy commercial, he loves them too but the first commercial will always have a special spot in his heart. 

“It’s different,” Osamu smiles, “because it always reminds me of the day when we won in nationals.” 

“It’s crazy how you could remember small detail like that but not my number.” 

“Hey, contact function in mobile phones exists for a reason, y’know.” Rintarou lets out a quiet laugh. 

“That eyeliner brand, I don’t know why but I never tried to buy it back at high school. I would always skip through it.” Rintarou speaks up, “But ever since that day back in Tokyo, I’ve been using only that brand religiously.” 

“So, I’m the mastermind of this commercial?” 

“Just partially,” he says, “don’t forget how you literally called them pens.” 

“You’re awfully good at remembering embarrassing things.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Osamu hears some shuffling sounds in the background, “Hey, I have to go now.” 

“Okay, baby.” Osamu smiles, already missing his middle blocker boyfriend, “don’t forget to eat your lunch too.” 

“I know, I’ll call you back at night?” 

“Okay, careful not to hurt yourself.” 

“Roger that! Love ya.” 

“Love you too, Rin.” 

Osamu must’ve looked like a creep to everyone else in the mall but he couldn’t care less, and sits there with a large grin splitting his face. 

It isn’t as if Rintarou never says the three words, but he doesn’t relay it quite often either. The fact that he lets it slip at the end of the conversation makes Osamu all mushy inside, it sounds specifically domestic. He smiles down his phone at the contact picture he has for Rintarou, he had just woken up from bed in the photo, hair all tousled, a fine trickle of drools slightly visible at the corners of the lips, he was staring at the camera with the side of his cheeks nestled comfortably on the pillow, right atop his hands. Rintarou absolutely loathes that photo, always threatening Osamu to delete it, even sent him good replacements for the contact photo, but Osamu doesn’t budge, he would unconditionally give Rintarou the world if he were to ask but deleting that photo is one of the few things that he refuses to give in. Rintarou thinks he looks hideous in the photo but Osamu begs to differ, the soft way Rintarou’s eyes looked as he gazed into the camera, the lovable way his cheek was squashed by his hands underneath, the enchanting way the morning ray fell onto his drowsy face and accentuated the hue of his eyes. There was nothing hideous about the photo, it was the kind of photo which could make Osamu feel like flaunting to the rest of the world to see, that this is his boyfriend. When Rintarou heard the sentiment, Osamu earned a loud smack on his chest paired with a small mumble that said, “you fucking need glasses” but the brunette’s ears were flushed red as well. 

After a prolonged daydreaming of his own boyfriend, Osamu decides to look around the mall instead of this sedentary situation. He rarely visits shopping mall, as he has always been a minimalistic guy, mostly content with a few clothing he owns. Dressing up and dolling oneself has always been Atsumu’s thing. 

Osamu wonders if he’s a clairvoyant, as soon as he thinks of Atsumu, just like what happened with Rintarou’s commercial, he comes across a life-size standee of his twin in the display window of G.U. Osamu had almost forgotten the fact that just like his boyfriend, his brother has also gotten several offers from the entertainment industry, which ended up boosting the blonde male’s already too big ego and he wouldn’t stop gushing about his good looks that Osamu literally had to shut him up. Atsumu complimenting his looks is an honor to him too, being his identical twin, but he’s pretty sure he was going to lose it if he had to hear one more time about his newly toned hair and its appeal. 

He swiftly walked away from the shop, not wanting to dawdle around the shop, especially near the one which has his brother’s picture displayed all over. He had learned the lesson that one time when he got swarmed up for photos by a few high school girls who mistook him as his brother. But not before taking a snap of the cutout, because Atsumu kind of looked like he wanted to sneeze in it. Saving in his blackmail folder, Osamu smiles proudly, he learned from the best after all. 

Strolling around leisurely, he comes across different kinds of stores, except for some ice-cream stalls, none of them could interest him. Osamu yawns, as he drags his feet to look around for some more, half of him regretting his decision of coming early, he could’ve relaxed in his comfortable hotel room. He stops right in his tracks, the rest of his thoughts immediately ceasing, when his eyes happened to catch a glimmer that comes from a certain shop. 

Osamu is just 22, as a general rule, he shouldn’t be studying a shop like this at this age, but he couldn’t put a finger on why he’s so fixated on this. Giving in to his wishes, Osamu approached the shop, put a hand on the window to get a closer view of the ring. He is nowhere near a jeweler, he doesn’t know how much this ring costs, he doesn’t know how hard it was to acquire this gem, he doesn’t know what kind of materials were used to decorate the band but one thing he could say for sure is that this olive-green band would undoubtedly fit Rintarou’s long fingers elegantly. 

Inspecting the ring as closely he could get with the glass partition impeding, he pictures the scenario of stunning Rintarou with this ring that has the color of the brunette’s beautiful eyes, which was the sole reason for Osamu’s downfall, his beautiful downfall, he’d rather say. One blink of his eyes and Osamu is ready to lie at the mercy of Rintarou. 

He has always known that it has to be Rintarou; it might come out hysterical to other people, for a 17-year-old to be considering his high school sweetheart as his forever, but ever since he had realized that he was in love with Suna Rintarou, one balmy summer, under the radiant, firework-filled, night sky, no one else seems to catch his attention anymore. 

From the corners of his eyes, he sees something that piques his curiosity. He approaches it to learn more details about the installment plan on purchasing these engagement rings. His eyes lighten up in delight, but his purse is probably shriveling up dispiritedly. 

Miya Osamu is many things but impulsive, he was nowhere near spontaneous, for someone who likes making people wait with his serves and someone who’s into detail-oriented things like cooking, he likes to meticulously work up things. But there was nothing scrupulous about the way he barged right into the shop just to come back out with the velvet box that costed him almost the entire profits he made the past 7 months since the opening of his shop. 

He should be regretting his choices, his hasty judgement but there’s none coursing in his body. Rather, he would say he’s at peace, a few months of dining in wouldn’t hurt him, he comforted himself, regardless all he can say for sure is that it’s more likely for him to be living with regrets if he didn’t make this decision. 

Once again, he opens the black velvet box to inspect the jewelry again like he hadn’t done it the past several moments, eyes softening at the sight of the gem with a hue so similar to the twinkling orbs of the only person he has ever loved. That’s when his awareness finally hits him, that he just bought a ring, an engagement ring to be precious, thinking about his boyfriend of 4 years, there’s no logical excuse he could come up for his actions. 

His hold tightens around the box, not from the regret but from a certain realization, which has seemed to be in his mind for long but he never really paid that much attention to it. 

Shoving the velvet box and the small shopping bag that comes along with it into the pockets of his jacket, Osamu dials a number of the person who knows him the most, who he instantly thought about, to disclose this new piece of information. 

“Tsumu, I think I wanna marry Rin...” 

* * *

**(August, 2017)**

Just another peaceful day in Osamu’s cozy apartment, the entire unit is hushed except for the sizzling sound that comes from the pan as he stir-fries some vegetables for his boyfriend who always refuses to eat his greens like a 3-year-old, and who is currently seated in the dining table, scrolling through his phone as usual, but with a smile on his face, which is not really ordinary. Osamu shakes his head slightly, smiling softly at the relaxed sight of the boyfriend, he loves all sides that Rintarou has to offer, but this at ease, natural Rintarou will always be his favorite, effortlessly fitting in his apartment, and right in his mundane life. His mind momentarily wanders to the black velvet box tucked in the deep of his nightstand. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Osamu finally dumps the veggies on the plate, and sets the plate in front of Rintarou. 

“What’re you smiling at?” Osamu asks, taking his seat right across Rintarou. 

“Your photos,” Rintarou responds, eyes still fixed on his phone. 

“I’m literally right in front of you.” Osamu huffs in disbelief, “Why would you look at my pictures instead?” 

Rintarou finally looks up, laughter pulsating out of his chest. “Why are you jealous of your own photos?” 

“I’m not jealous,” Osamu frowns. “I’m just saying.” 

“Whatever you say, ‘Samu.” Rintarou wriggles his brows. 

“You can’t really blame me for being obsessed with the photos, I mean, look at this-” He thrusted his phone to Osamu’s face. “Your cheeks used to be so squishy back in high school.” He says, one hand reaching over to poke Osamu’s cheeks to prove his point. 

Osamu just stares at him, “eat your dinner, Rin. It’s gonna get cold.” 

“Alright,” Rintarou says, face immediately scrunched up when he sees the veggies in front of him, “Osamu-” 

“No buts,” He gives him a stern stare, instantly evades his gaze from the younger when Rintarou starts blinking in a way he obviously knows that Osamu is weak for. “Eat your greens, Rin.” He tries to warn but his voice is nowhere near stern. 

“I’ll eat half?” Rintarou bargains with a grin. 

“Three quarters.” 

“Ugh, fine,” the younger groans, but Osamu knows he’ll just end up finishing half of the plate. Rintarou picks on the broccoli warily, and finally starts eating his dinner, but with his attention still focused on his phone. He lets out a string of complaints when Osamu snatched it away. 

“You’re gonna hurt your eyes one of these days, I swear.” 

Rintarou makes grabby hands, face scrunched up disapprovingly. “You sound exactly like my mom.” 

“Only if you promise to eat first,” Osamu gives him a pointed look, refusing to give in. 

“Yes, mom.” 

Osamu chops him on the head. “Don’t call me, mom.” 

“Daddy, then?” 

“Rin-” He splutters, giving a chance for the younger to pluck his phone right from his grasp amidst his distraction. 

“You’re so easy,” Rintarou smirks. 

“It’s because you used unconventional methods.” Osamu glares at him but immediately softens up when he sees Rintarou smiling saccharinely. Osamu surrenders and finally they consume their dinner in silence, it has turned into a habit because Osamu doesn’t really like talking when he’s eating and Rintarou, as always, scrolls through his twitter feed so he barely speaks either. 

Osamu stares at the devious male, who’s pretending not to notice his stare as he slides the only half-finished veggies plate towards him subtlely. He can’t help but smile when he sees Rintarou gauging his reaction from the corner of his eyes but immediately diverts his attention back to the phone when his eyes catch Osamu. 

“This is the last time, I swear.” Osamu says and finishes the veggies for the younger. But even he’s starting to doubt his own words, because he had said the same thing last time and he ended up contradicting his words. Rintarou smiles victoriously. 

He’s almost done with the dinner when his mobile phone left on the countertop of the kitchen rings, usually Osamu wouldn’t answer until he finishes dinner but it’s the ringtone he’s set up for work. Begrudgingly he trots and picks up his phone, it’s his employee whom he has been sort of training for the management of the new branch in Osaka that’s coming up. 

_“I’m sorry to be disturbing you at this hour, Osamu-san.”_ He says from the other side of the line. 

“No, it’s fine. What’s wrong?” He asks, taking notice of the troubled voice. 

_“About the excel I’ve been working on.... I’m having trouble with it. I can’t seem to find the mistake either. I was wondering if you could check it for_ _me_ _. I’m really sorry, Osamu-san.”_

He waves his hands, as if the boy from the other side could see it. “It’s alright, please forward the file to me, I’ll check it out. Thanks for your hard work.” 

_“Thank you, Osamu-san. I’m sorry for the trouble. Have a good evening.”_ It can’t really be a good evening now that he has to spend the last day of his boyfriend’s visit working, but as the employer who has now mastered self-restraint, he just says “it’s fine” and hangs up the phone. 

He drags his feet back to the dining table, bitter because it isn’t even the first time that employee has messed up, Osamu always has to clean up after him, and how is he supposed to entrust this one with the new branch? 

“Who is it, ‘Samu?” Rintarou asks without looking up. 

“Just my employee,” he says, taking his seat again to resume the dinner but instead picks on the leftovers, his appetite thrown out of the system due to the sour mood. 

“What’s wrong, Osamu?” Rintarou asks, instantly sets down his phone on the table. Despite his mood, his heart warms at the gesture, since it’s Rintarou’s way of showing how much he cares. 

“Nothing,” he says instead, shoves the broccoli into his mouth to prevent the younger from asking further. 

“Don’t give me this, Miya Osamu.” Rintarou gives him a flat stare, then asks tenderly, “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m really fine, Rin.” Osamu insists, “It’s just a small inconvenience, it’ll be fine soon, nothing for you to worry about.” 

“You’re messing around with your food,” Rintarou points out, “I’m pretty sure it’s not just a small inconvenience.” 

Rintarou sighs when Osamu continues eating silently. “Samu, I know I suck at comforting but you know you can lean on me, right? This might not be reassuring when we had a big fight last time you were stressed but-” 

The younger reaches for his hands, “I’m here to listen...” 

Sighing softly, Osamu laces his finger with the younger’s. Half of the tension he’s bearing on his shoulders almost gone when Rintarou squeezes his hand back lovingly. 

Coaxed by the soothing way Rintarou rubs on his knuckles, Osamu rants about the problem, not missing the way the younger willingly listens, he probably leaned from the last fight they had. It was a similar situation, he had been stressed with some documents, but Rintarou too was worn out from his 3-hour train ride that all he could say to him was that, “don’t stress about it, it’ll be alright.” It ended up enraging Osamu even more and they started fighting. They were no strangers to quarrels, both having the tendency to be unnecessarily stubborn at times, but most of them were on their different opinions regarding mint chocolate chip ice cream, or putting cereal first or not. But that fight had been different, it was no quarrel, Osamu felt like a repeat of their fight back in high school, he hissed out ruthless words which he didn’t mean at all, and Rintarou retaliated with remarks that cut sharper than any two-edged swords. Osamu had almost thought they were done for good that time, especially with the way Rintarou stormed out of the apartment but later that night, the younger crawled into their shared bed later, only to whisper strings of apologies into the back of his shirt. 

But both him and Rintarou has changed for the better, Osamu can see how much effort Rintarou is putting in right now despite being terrible at consoling people, and Osamu tries not to succumb to anger as easily. 

“Is there anything I can help?” Rintarou asks, “Even though I didn’t go to college, I’m pretty confident with my skills in computer.” 

Osamu shakes his head. “I appreciate the thought, Rin. But it’s fine, you have an early train to catch, you should pack up.” 

Rintarou doesn’t object, but stands up and kisses him on the forehead, “Then I’ll do the dishes, you should start working now.” 

“What?” The younger laughs when Osamu looks at him incredulously, “As a matter of fact, I live alone in Tokyo, Miya Osamu. I still have to do my own dishes.” 

“You’re fooling no one, Rin. I know you mostly order takeout from the place nearby just because you don’t want to clean up after meals.” 

“I’m caught,” Rintarou grins sheepishly, “but anyway, I’ll be doing the dishes now because I’m a wonderful boyfriend.” 

“Yes, you sure are.” Osamu smiles genuinely, reaching for the younger’s hand to press a kiss on his knuckles, “Thanks, Rin.” Rintarou smiles gingerly, gives him a few pats on his cheeks and stalks off to the kitchen. Osamu steals a glance at the retreating figure, smiling softly, before he likewise walks to the living room to work on the excel file. He’s sitting on the floor, in the middle of calculating some numbers when he hears Rintarou switching off the lights in the kitchen and heads towards the living room. The younger flops down on the couch behind Osamu with his face down, and mumbles something which comes out muffled due to his position. 

“Y’know I can’t hear you like that, Rin.” Osamu tells him without looking back at him. 

“I said you look like a full-fledged adult from this view.” 

“We’re adults, Rin.” Osamu chuckles, and shakes his head when Rintarou gasps dramatically. Rintarou slips out his phone from his pocket and scrolls through it mindlessly, humming to the opening of the new show he has been obsessed with. Osamu absolutely loves to hear Rintarou hum, which he only does in the presence of Osamu, it’s solely for his eyes and Osamu wants to tuck it to the deepest corners of his heart so that he could replay it again and again. The younger mostly hums when he feels so relaxed, especially when Osamu is holding him gently, basking in each other’s presence, which he should be doing right now if it weren’t for this goddamn excel file. 

“I’m sorry we have to spend the last day of your break like this, Rin.” He says, tapping the pen on the coffee table. 

“I don’t really mind, ‘Samu.” Rintarou says, voice scratchy from yawning, “And it’s not like I won’t return at all; you can make it up to me next time.” 

Osamu turns to him, hands reaching out to tuck his brown locks behind his ears, “Are you sleepy?” 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll wait for you.” Rintarou leans into his touch, “I like watching you work.” 

“Okay, Rin.” Osamu chuckles, turning back to his laptop, “Whatever works for you.” Rintarou taps on his shoulders. 

“Hand,” Osamu looks back at him, brow quirking up questioningly, Rintarou doesn’t say more and just grabs his free hand to intertwine with his own. 

Osamu grins. “Rin-” 

“Shut up,” Rintarou aggressively scrolls through his feed, but red paints his face and even all the way down to his neck, “just get back to your work.” 

Just this one simple gesture and he’s suddenly ready to conquer whatever task he’s obliged to do. It’s oddly domestic, Rintarou lounging around, humming blissfully, and holds onto his hand fondly while he works. He fits perfectly into Osamu’s life like a puzzle that part of him thinks about the ring he purchased the other day and how nice it would be if he were to spend the rest of his daily life like this with the brunette. 

* * *

**(December, 2017)**

The world is supposedly vast, but it doesn’t seem to apply to people around him, especially when he’s at the wedding of two people who wouldn’t have met under normal circumstances. Their captain before Kita-san, Nakamura-senpai, who chose to attend a university not only out of the prefecture but all the way to Tokyo, met and fell in love with a girl who happened to be Rintarou’s cousin. Their ex-captain invited the whole team, but since the wedding takes place in Tokyo, none of the team could make it to the wedding except Rintarou who now resides in the said city, and Osamu who happened to be visiting his boyfriend. 

It’s not really a big event, mostly with relatives and close friends, and Osamu should probably feel out of place, considering Rintarou and the groom are the only persons he knows in this hall, but he doesn’t feel so as he watches Rintarou completely surrounded by his relatives. 

“Hey, Osamu.” Their ex-captain, the groom, approaches him and settles right beside him, handing him a glass of champagne, to which Osamu receives with a small thanks. 

“Congratulations, Nakamura-san.” Osamu offers, “I’m happy for you.” 

The groom smiles, he looks over at the bride who is engaged in a conversation. “Yeah, I’m happy too.” Osamu observes the way the other men is gazing at his newly-wedded wife, and wonders if he stares at Rintarou that way. 

“Are you having fun?” He asks, turning his attention back to Osamu. 

“Yeah,” Osamu grins, “The food is amazing.” 

The captain chuckles. “That part of you never changes.” 

Soft smile takes over Osamu’s lips when he sees Rintarou’s 3-year-old step-sister hugging the brunette’s leg and asking him to carry her. Rintarou also has a gentle look on his face, which he rarely has, and grants his little sister’s wish. 

“Has someone got your attention?” Nakamura-san teases. 

“More or less,” Osamu smiles. The captain looks taken aback, probably because of his smile, because Osamu rarely smiles in the past after all, before Suna Rintarou’s presence that is. 

“Well, who’s the lucky one? I can play the cupid if you want.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Osamu grins when Rintarou looks over his shoulders to his direction, “He’s already mine.” 

The older of the two goes silent, follows Osamu’s line of sight, and finally puts two and two together. 

“OH?” He jumps up, “Suna???” 

“Yeah,” Osamu chuckles at the reaction, “is it that surprising?” 

“Well, I don’t know the situation after my graduation,” He shrugs, “but when I was there, you guys barely interacted. Suna immediately bolted out once the practice was over, also, Atsumu was the only one I’ve ever seen him talk.” 

“Yeah, Rin said he was uncomfortable with the sudden transfer that he ended up isolating himself from the society. He got a lot better in our 2nd year.” Nakamura-san gives him a teasing grin at the nickname. 

“I knew Suna’s seeing someone seriously,” he says, “Yumi mentioned it in passing a while ago, but I didn’t know it’s you. Now, it explains why you’re in Tokyo.” 

Osamu sips on his champagne, his attention shifts again to the unusually smiley brunette, playing around with his little sister. 

“You really love him.” Nakamoto-san comments, prompting Osamu to stare back at him in surprise. 

“Yeah, I do.” His expression softens as he gazes Rintarou again, “He’s really precious to me.” 

“I know the feeling,” he can hear a smile in the captain’s voice, “don’t ever let him go.” 

Osamu sees the image of the velvet box tucked in his drawer, “I don’t intend to.” 

The bride, Yumi-san beckons her husband, to which the latter answers with a knowing nod. 

“Don’t hold back and eat a lot, alright?” The captain pats him on the shoulder, and grins at him knowingly. “I’ll be waiting for your wedding.” 

Osamu laughs, and waves back the retreating man. In his own company, his eyes flick through the entire ballroom. If he were to get married, he doesn’t think he wants it this way, even though this event is pretty small, it’s still too grand for him. Just a private event, two people saying their vows and sealing it with a beautiful kiss, without any other audience, would be enough. He has no doubt that Rintarou would share the same sentiment, it’s pretty ironic of him to be thinking about the wedding before proposing the said male yet. 

He doesn’t know when it started but the idea of putting a gold band on Rintarou’s 4th finger has always been there but he never really gave it a thought. Yet, 7 months ago, he bought the engagement ring rather impulsively just because the gemstone reminded him of Rintarou’s eyes. But ever since that purchase, he found himself thinking about it frequently, more like he ponders over it all by himself. He did phone Atsumu that day and blurted out how he wanted to marry Rintarou, that was the only time he had voiced it out, and let the thoughts linger in his mind only. He knows they’re still pretty young and they have a long life ahead of them, they don’t even see each other as much as other couples. Even so, Osamu is pretty sure that he really doesn’t want anyone else. 

He thinks about Rintarou’s response, about the expression he would have if Osamu were to take a knee, would he cry, would he laugh, would he be rendered speechless or would he shake his head no? In truth, he’s kind of scared of the rejection, but Osamu knows deep in his heart that it’s not possible, he may seem like the overly attached one in the relationship, with the way he constantly showers the younger with affections but Rintarou loves him equally, or if not, even more. While Osamu expresses his love in the form of umpteen kisses, unfaltering hold and assured words, Rintarou’s love language exists in the way he tiptoes around the house to let Osamu sleep in for a little more, the way he prepares the morning coffee just the way Osamu likes, the way he clasps loosely yet reassuringly on Osamu’s pinky during bad times, the way he patiently messages his shoulders after a long day at work. He could go on even more, but the point is, Rintarou can be too broody, keeps his thoughts all to himself, he often wears a face like there’s nothing in the world that could ever fascinate him, but beneath all that, Osamu has no doubts Rintarou loves him unconditionally and that there’s a very few chances of him saying no. 

The ballroom suddenly feels stuffy as he gets overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Discreetly, he leaves the room to get a smoke to quell his nerves. 

In the provided smoking area near the hallway, he puffs out a breath, drowned in numerous thoughts that he doesn’t register the presence next to him. 

“I thought you quitted.” Osamu flinched, as the voice of the dearest person of his snaps him out of his trance. 

“I’m trying to,” He reasons, as he presses the cigarette onto the ashtray bin. “But it’s really hard.” 

“Hmmm,” Rintarou muses, but doesn’t say anything more. He inches closer to Osamu and leans on the wall, knocking his shoulder against Osamu’s. 

“Are you sure you should be out here?” Osamu asks, hands fiddling with his cigarette box. 

Rintarou stares at him pointedly, “It’s not my wedding, I’m sure they have other people to talk to.” 

“What about your sister?” 

“She fell asleep, so I left her to her mother.” 

Rintarou’s fingers brush against his, “How about you? Are you getting bored? Do you wanna head home now?” Home, Osamu decides he really likes it when Rintarou refers to their apartments that way. 

Osamu shakes his head. “I really enjoy seeing you socializing like an adult you’re supposed to be.” 

“What do you mean? I do enough socializing.” Offended, Rintarou puffs his cheeks, eliciting a fond chuckle from him. 

“Okay, Rin.” 

“You’re totally mocking me.” Rintarou punches his arm, and lightly laughs, leaning back onto the wall. 

“Say, Rin...” Osamu speaks up after a moment, “What do you think about events like these?” 

Rintarou’s brows quirk up, “You mean weddings?” 

“How would you like to get married?” Osamu asks, before quickly adding, “Hypothetically.” 

Rintarou looks amused, “are you proposing me right now?” 

“No-” Flustered at the sudden question, he fumbles on his words, “Not really a no, I mean not now...I-” 

The younger bursts out laughing. “I was just messing with you,” Rintarou flicks his forehead, “It’s pretty unusual for you to get flustered.” 

“Shut up, you suddenly threw me off,” Osamu tells him, “I’m just thinking...I mean I’m at a wedding so.” 

“I don’t really fancy big events like this,” Rintarou comments a little after, just when Osamu thinks he’s not going to answer, “I’m pretty sure you feel the same too.” 

Osamu stares into his eyes, his goldish green orbs are clear, there’s no sign of rejection like he feared. 

“It doesn’t really matter to me,” Osamu says, “I’m okay with either way.” 

“I would rather have a small, private event,” Rintarou shrugs, “It’s tiring, dealing with lots of people. This is not even my wedding and yet I’m already exhausted.” 

“Almost everything exhausts you though,” Osamu teases, switching the subject to more lighthearted one. 

“Not in bed.” He wriggles his brows. 

“Who was the one that made me do all the works just because he was too tired to move?” 

“I was just being lazy; it doesn’t really exhaust me.” He complains, “Want to test my stamina?” 

“Rin, yer killin’ me...” 

“That’s my intention?” Rintarou straightens up, extending a hand in his direction, “Shall we sneak out as always?” 

Osamu grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers, “You know I would go anywhere with you.” 

The knowing grin Rintarou sends him washes all the negative thoughts he seemed to have been bearing. His whole body suddenly feels light, as he lets the younger drag him out of the hotel, and he finally thinks, yes, he’s definitely going to propose Rintarou. 

* * *

**(April, 2018)**

It’s not a pleasant manner to be waggling his knees, especially in front of an adult, and not just any other adult but his future in-law. He actually has no reason to be nervous, he has known Rintarou’s mother, Aunt Risako for years, she had already given them her blessing ever since she found out about them, yet this feels different, he can’t stop himself from vibrating anxiously. He is pretty sure he’s on edge more than usual due to the lack of Rintarou’s quelling presence next to him, as this is his first-time meeting Rintarou’s family without him. 

Aunt Risako, as if she noticed his inner turmoil, gives him a warm smile. Osamu remotely loosened up on seeing it. 

“You don’t have to be this nervous, Osamu-kun.” She says, “Though, I pretty much have an idea about the topic already.” 

Osamu stiffens, his face flaring up in embarrassment. “Risako-san, I…” He couldn’t find the right words to say. But Rintarou’s mother is patient, she just smiles gently as she waits for Osamu to collect himself and construct a proper sentence. 

“I think I-” He shakes his head a little, finally looks up determinedly, “Risako-san, I want to marry Rintarou.” 

She nods approvingly, and raises her brows as if to ask him if he wants to say further more. She looks just like Rintarou this way, especially the way she tenderly stares to encourage him, and the similiarity sort of calms down his nerves. 

“I’ve decided that I want him for the rest of my life and I’m planning to propose, not immediately though.” He tries to say, “I actually bought a ring on an impulse a few months ago and I never found the right timing to ask so it was left forgotten in my drawers. I’ve been thinking about it a lot these days, especially after Nakamura-san’s wedding. But before anything else, I wanted to have your blessing.” He looks at her warily. 

“You don’t have to feel guilty for wanting to marry your own boyfriend, Osamu-kun.” She says, reaching out for his hands. “If anything, I’m deeply touched that you feel this strongly for my boy.” 

Osamu looks at her sheepishly. “Won’t you say we’re too young? Or that we might end up regretting it?” 

“Old folks always say how marriage is a sacred thing,” She pats on his hands reassuringly, “but I don’t think it has to be that complicated. If you want to put a ring on someone, just go for it. Your age doesn’t have anything to do with it. Although it might be discouraging to hear it from a woman who got divorced and now on her second marriage.” 

“No, not at all-” 

“Marriage isn’t a smooth journey either, Osamu-kun,” She says, “I’m not going to lie, sometimes you might feel like you don’t want to see your partner’s face anymore, you might want to toss the ring away and call it quit. But fights and quarrels are the essence of marriage, you just have to hold onto him a little tighter each time.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“I’ve seen you care for my boy since high school. If anything, I’m confident that you’ll be able to make him happy.” 

“He also makes me happy, the happiest I’ve ever been.” Osamu smiles reflexively as he thinks of Rintarou. 

“Osamu-kun,” She calls, “Rintarou’s father and I parted way on a good note but Rintarou still saw a marriage falling apart. Well, in our case, it was an arranged marriage so it was bound to happen, but regardless, despite his claims of not minding, I won’t be surprised if there’s a part of him that still thinks about it.” 

“Do you think he might say no?” Osamu’s voice trembles, as he questions about his biggest fear. 

“You know that’s not an option,” She tells him. She’s right, Osamu had also thought about Rintarou and his possible fear of marriage, but even with that considered, Osamu still couldn’t imagine him saying no, Rintarou has never refused him. Even when he tested the water a few weeks ago, the younger had reacted positively. 

“My point is that, please stay with him through thick and thin, and if possible,” her voice wavers a little, “prove it to him that not all marriage will fall out just like the one he had witnessed.” 

“Most ardently, Risako-san.” Osamu declares, “Trust me on this, I’ll make sure to keep this promise.” 

“I’ll take your words for it.” 

“Thank you for taking care of Rintarou for all these years.” He bows down, finally remembering the actual reason he comes over. “I’ll do my best to take care of him and make him happy from now on.” 

“You can straighten up now, Osamu-kun.” She chided him slowly, a pleased smile decorating her face when Osamu finally looks up, “You’re a good man, I’ll be counting on you.” 

“More importantly, have you let your parents know?” 

“Yes, I have.” 

“What did they say?” She smiles curiously. 

“Nothing much, they gave me the blessing and a few lectures regarding marriage.” He smiles, remembering the relaxed conversation he had with his parents. Having open parents, ones that unconditionally accept their sons’ sexuality and gave nothing but encouragement on his decision on proposing his boyfriend, is probably a godsend for Osamu. It has been the same for Rintarou’s side too. 

“You have good parents.” She remarks. 

“I can say the same for Rintarou,” Osamu smiles, “by the way, Risako-san, about Rintarou’s father….” 

“Ah, Hiroto-san lives in Sapporo, I don’t think it would be convenient for you to travel all that way.” She advices, “I’ll let him know for now, you can see him when he comes by. He usually does that once every two months or few.” 

“I would like that.” he smiles, “Thank you so much, Risako-san, for everything.” 

“That’s my line, Osamu-kun. I’ve never seen Rintarou this happy, it’s all because of you. Thank you for bringing smiles on his indifferent face.” 

“I had the same indifferent face too,” Osamu’s lips quirk up, “I’d rather say we complement each other.” 

“How do you plan to stay after this?” She asks, “Will you still be travelling back and forth?” 

“About that,” Osamu rubs his nape apologetically, “I’ve got a few offers for a new branch in Tokyo….” 

She stares at her wordlessly, prompting him to go on. “But I’ve just established the Osaka branch so I don’t think I would be able to afford it just yet,” Osamu looks down, plagued with guilt, “So I’ll still have to travel back and forth until I’m ready to open up a new branch in Tokyo and manage it personally.” 

“Long distance relationships are very hard, it can unexpectedly pull two people apart,” She says, “but two of you had experienced it firsthand so; I don’t think I particularly need to emphasize about keeping contact. Just make time for each other, alright?” 

“Rintarou always makes time for me,” He looks down on his lap, “I’m the one who tends to overwork and couldn’t do as much for him.” 

“To be a young entrepreneur, it might have some downsides but try juggling both personal and work life fairly.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Osamu promises, “I’ll also try my best to be able to move in together with him.” 

“Excellent,” She claps her hands excitedly, “then I’ve got nothing to object. He’s all yours, Osamu-kun. Visit often together with Rintarou, alright? I might need to learn a dish or two from you.” 

“Definitely.” Osamu smiles. 

Rintarou’s mother returns the smile, wearing a tender look, “I might have to add something lastly, this path could be a little difficult, especially this kind of marriage.” 

“Everyone around has been nothing but supportive so I always seem to forget that such problems exist,” Osamu says, earnestly, “but still, I’m prepared for it. I’m ready to risk it all if I get to be with him.” 

“I love your resolve,” She squeezes Osamu’s hands, “anyway, my point is- always remember that we’ll always have you boys’ back if you ever encounter unacceptable manners from some people.” 

Osamu tears up at the sentiment, “Thank you, Risako-san. It means a lot to me.” 

“Now, now, enough being emotional,” She chuckles, rubbing on her own teary eyes, “show me the ring you’ve planned to sweep my boy off his feet.” Osamu mirrors her actions, and pulls out his phone to show her the picture of the engagement ring. 

* * *

**(June, 2018)**

Rintarou is beautiful, Osamu knows for a fact, and he has known it for long. But there’s nothing more beautiful than sleepy Rintarou whose face is all relaxed, his eyelids faltering and currently, the younger in the mentioned state, tucks himself underneath Osamu’s chin, with Osamu’s hand gently cradling the back of his head. It’s the first day of his break, and he immediately headed back to Osamu’s waiting arms. Overwhelmed with fondness, he presses series of kisses around Rintarou’s temple, fingers caressing the now-short brown locks. Rintarou had never cut his hair this short, even though Osamu can’t tuck the stray hair behind his ears anymore, he loves to see Rintarou with this haircut, he looks younger. Osamu just had pulled him into a deep kiss when he appeared at the door of Onigiri Miya sporting this hair. 

Maybe it’s the domestic atmosphere they currently have, or the unexchangeable feeling of holding the younger close, he doesn’t know what comes over him at the moment. 

“Rin,” He isn’t even aware that he could muster a voice this soft, “Marry me?” Rintarou’s eyes immediately snaps open, the previous drowsiness nowhere to be found on his face. That’s when Osamu finally registers his own actions. It’s true that he’s been thinking to pop the question to the younger several times, but he never had a proper chance because both of them were busy with their own schedules. Still, he had a rough plan of how he wanted the propose to go, he had wanted to make a grand dinner then get on one knee and completely surprise him. He certainly didn’t expect to do it on the bed, and right before the latter was close to sleep. Anxious, Osamu draws his hand back, and fiddles nervously. 

When was the last time he has been this nervous? He’s usually confident, dead sure in whatever he tries to do. It’s not like he’s scared that Rintarou might say no... okay, maybe a little, but it’s just Rintarou, the same boy he has been together with since he was 17, who had seen all the good and bad parts of him, there was no reason for him to be nervous. 

Despite his inner self-encouragement, his hand trembles when he sits up and reaches for the nightstand to pull out the velvet box that has been residing there for long. Rintarou sits up too, green, observing eyes not leaving him once. He looks a little bit incredulous, making Osamu’s hands tremble even more. 

“I....” Nervous, he looks down to his lap, eyes focused on the little box in his hand, “I’ve bought this like a year ago, I think. I saw this on the display and I immediately thought of you and I just knew it was the one.” 

Osamu braces himself and stares straight into Rintarou’s eyes. His heart brims with affection when he sees the way the latter’s eyes glisten with fondness. Effortlessly, Osamu finally frees the ring from its restraint and thrusted in Rintarou’s vision. He doesn’t miss the way Rintarou sniffs his nose to keep the brimming tears at bay. 

“It doesn’t have to be now,” Lovingly, he takes Rintarou’s hand, and entwines with his free one, “but I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life being with you like this, holding my precious Rin in my arms and pampering you with kisses. I want to cook for you forever and watch you eat. I want to wake up to your beautiful face and see you being all grumpy in the morning.” 

Rintarou wipes his unshed tears with the back of his free hand, “Gross, you’re being so cheesy.” He says, but his voice is so tender, Osamu hasn’t ever heard him speak this fondly. Every single fiber in his body screams, “I love him, I love him, I love him.” 

Osamu smiled at him, stares into his eyes, hoping his gaze alone could convey how important he is to him, “So, Rin, I want to be able to call you mine, I want you to be Miya Rintarou. So, marry me and make me the happiest guy ever?” 

He watches as Rintarou registers his question, and before he could freak out at the silence, the brunette snaps out of his trance and pulls him into a deep, intimate kiss. Rintarou holds his face with both of his hands, fingers caressing his jaw gently. Osamu presses one hand on the younger’s shoulder, and kisses him back earnestly. 

Rintarou pulls back, “Yes, Osamu.” as he plants a soft kiss on his neck, he says the words Osamu has been dying to hear, “I’ll marry you. I want to be with you forever too.” The younger looks rather shy, and Osamu’s heart jumps in his ribcage at the sight. Beaming happily, he tilted the younger’s face just to press a chaste kiss on his lips once again. Osamu devours the latter’s lips like he hasn’t tasted them in years, and the younger of the two reciprocates the kiss with the same passion. Rintarou flops back on the bed once again, with Osamu backing him up and caging with one hand. 

When the younger looks up to him with those captivating eyes, Osamu’s stomach swirls with affections. How lucky he is, to be the one to put a ring on this gorgeous man. He doesn’t realize he’s been voicing out his thoughts until he’s deemed with a witty reply. 

“Well, you haven’t really put the ring on me yet.” Rintarou grins up, extending a hand in his direction, “Do the honors?” 

“I literally imagined this scene for almost thousand times,” Osamu confesses, hand still slightly shaking as he reaches for the younger’s hand. 

“Wow, I’m so loved.” Rintarou teases, but his eyes are filled with warmth. 

“Yes, you are.” Osamu says, and slides the ring on the beautiful, long finger, “I love you, Rin.” He declares, raising the ringed hand towards his lips to press a kiss. 

“Miya Osamu, you’re such an insufferable man.” Rintarou says, his face flushed red, “but I love you so damn much too.” 

“I know you do,” Osamu smiles, smooching him on the forehead and flops beside him, Rintarou immediately curls against him. “You agreed to marry me after all.” 

“I’m actually after Onigiri Miya.” 

“If that makes you marry me, I don’t see why not.” Rintarou laughs heartily. 

“I love you, Miya Osamu.” he then whispers, “I’d go through everything if it’s with you.” 

“You have no idea how much this makes me happy.” Osamu pulls him into his arms, “Stay with me forever.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t stop being a thorn in your side.” 

“You’re never a trouble for me, Rin. Not in the past, not now and definitely not in the future.” Rintarou knocks his head against Osamu’s chest in retaliation but says nothing. 

“Did you tell anyone about this grand plan?” 

“Yeah, my parents and your mom...” 

“My mom!?” 

“And your dad probably knows too....” 

“Woah,” Rintarou grins, and teases, “did you go there to ask for the blessing or something?” 

“Yeah, I went with that intention.” 

Rintarou facepalms. “Of course, you did. I always seem to forget that I’m dating an absolute gentleman.” 

“Engaged,” Osamu corrects. 

Rintarou smiles, before turning back to him urgently, “I’m surprised you didn’t tell Atsumu.” 

“Like I could trust his big mouth,” Osamu rolls his eyes, “but he was the first one I ever admitted that I wanted to marry you, right after I bought the ring. But it has been over a year that he probably thinks it was a joke.” 

Rintarou gasps dramatically, “I’m going to be Miya Atsumu’s brother-in-law...” 

“Now you’ll have to deal with ‘Tsumu’s not-so-obvious crush for Sakusa Kiyoomi too.” 

“Ugh,” Rintarou smacks his palm on his face, “The drawbacks for this contract are plenty. What are my benefits?” 

“You get to be my husband?” 

“Fair point.” Rintarou sighs, “You have to keep him away from me time to time, I can’t deal with him for long.” 

“But you love him.” Osamu points out, despite knowing that Rintarou goes feral whenever he does that. 

“Ugh, my fiancée is a traitor.” The brunette groans, but a soft smile apparent on his face. Mirroring smile blooms on Osamu’s face as he registers his words, fiancée huh? He couldn’t believe he’s now engaged to Suna Rintarou, even though he was the one to propose. He watches as Rintarou spreads out like a starfish right next to him, the ringed hand extended up to the ceiling. 

“Miya Rintarou, huh?” He muses, eyes fixed on the ring, “Since when have you been planning to make me claim your name.” He asks, turning back to Osamu with a Cheshire grin. 

“Ever since I saw you introduce yourself on your first day of class,” Osamu admits, face reddening, “When I heard your name, ‘Suna Rintarou, Sunarin, it would be nice to call him Miyarin,’ that was the first thing that came to my mind.” 

“Dude, that was wild.” Rintarou laughs. 

“Rin, what do you mean dude,” He complains, “I’m your future husband??” The younger just chuckles and stares fondly at his ring again. 

“But it’s fine if you want the reverse Rin,” Osamu spoke up after a moment, “The name isn’t important, I can gladly take yours if that’s what you want. I just want to be your husband, that’s it.” Rintarou moves towards him, wraps his arms around his waist and burrows his face on Osamu’s chest. Then, he looks up with the most breathtaking smile he has ever seen on him, that Osamu’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“It’s okay,” Rintarou confirms, “I like how Miya Rintarou sounds.” And Osamu pulls him into a deep kiss. Miya Rintarou, Miyarin, Miya Osamu’s future husband, his heart swells at his own thoughts. As he pulls Rintarou close, he thinks of that one fateful autumn day when the middle blocker walked into the classroom, he thinks about all the moments they had throughout high school, the 6-month break they had and the agony he felt from being apart, the fights and makeups throughout their 5-year relationship. All these little interactions build up to this moment, and he couldn’t be anymore grateful. 

* * *

**(July, 2018)**

“This is absurd,” Osamu sighs at his brother, who can’t stop muttering the same phrase over and over again, “You guys are unbelievable.” 

“You are being dramatic, ‘Tsumu.” He tells him while fixing his tie for umpteenth time. Even though their school uniform consisted of a tie, it still makes Osamu uncomfortable. They had opted to go just with their normal clothes, but Mama Miya insisted on wearing a suit because it’s a special occasion. One does not argue back when it comes to Mama Miya’s decision. 

“I’m being dramatic?” Atsumu hollers, “Who the hell get married to his high school sweetheart at the age of 23?” 

Osamu raises his brows. “Even our folks are cool with this, what’s wrong with you?” 

“Because this is so impulsive,” Atsumu crosses his arm, “And didja really have to break the news this way? I was so worried when you said there’s an emergency and that I should come back home immediately.” 

“This is an emergency too-” Osamu deadpans, “I can’t wait to be Rin’s husband.” 

“How did it even come to this? The last time I heard about something akin to marriage was like a year ago? You called me out of nowhere and told me you want to marry him. I thought you were joking because you never continued the subject.” 

“It was never a joke,” Osamu says, sincerely, “I had thought about it a lot, and it just feels right. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with someone who’s not him.” 

Atsumu’s eyes visibly soften at the statement. “I’m happy for you, ‘Samu. Honestly.” 

“Oh okay,” Osamu says, even though he exactly knows what’s in his brother’s head, “that’s kind of surprising especially with the way you were acting before.” 

“I was just having a normal day in Osaka and suddenly my brother is getting married? Of course, I would freak out.” Atsumu protests. Osamu doesn’t blame him; Osamu feels like he’d be even worse if it were the reverse. 

Despite everything, this whole situation still feels surreal even to him, he can’t believe he’s finally marrying Rintarou. He’s been thinking about this day for long but now that it’s finally here, he kind of feels nervous. There’s no audience, and it’s just Rintarou, there’s no reason for him to be nervous, yet his hands feel clammy. 

Atsumu gives him a knowing look. “You don’t have to be so nervous. I mean this is Sunarin you’re marrying, despite his salty ass, anyone can see how much he loves you. You two will be alright, I just know it.” 

He blames it to the pre-wedding jitters when he feels himself almost getting teary at his twin’s statement. 

But Atsumu doesn’t let him live in peace as always. “Awwwwwn, is little ‘Samu being emotional?” He coos. 

“Shut up,” He hisses, but his voice comes out scratchy. Atsumu smiles, not the one he usually gives to get on his nerves, but a genuine, soft one. 

“C’mere,” he says, drawing Osamu into a bone-crushing hug. It’s kind of cringey, considering how they never get sappy when it comes to each other, but it somehow feels right too, especially when one of them is about to get married. They’ve always been a pair, never one without the other but now, Osamu has found his other half and he’s bringing the said other half into the family. It won’t be just him and Atsumu anymore. And the thought somehow makes him overwhelmed. Just before he could even reciprocate the hug, the door to the room is slammed open. 

“Samu, what do you-Oh.” Rintarou stands, rather awkwardly since he’s never seen them being genuine with each other. 

Osamu almost thought that he was going to fish out his phone and start filming, but Rintarou fidgets. “Well, don’t mind me. I’ll just-” He gestures to the door and turns to leave but Atsumu doesn’t let him. 

“Nu uh, Sunarin-” The blond grins, making grabby hands as he reaches for the brunette, “Group hug time.” 

“What, Atsumu, no-" Rintarou flails, attempting to escape from the smirking male but rather uselessly, “Don’t drag me into this-” 

“What do you mean? You’re one of us now.” says Atsumu, and forces the evading male into a hug. 

“Wow, this is embarrassing.” Rintarou says, as he stands there right next to Osamu, as the blonde male pulls both of them into a hug. 

“You hafta get used to it,” Atsumu pats, “you’re going to be my brother-in-law.” 

“Oh god, can you NOT remind me of it?” groans Rintarou. 

“You don’t have to put up a front. After all these years, I’ve finally figured out how much you love me.” 

“Ew, Atsumu.” 

Osamu interferes. “Well, if you guys are going to bicker, at least do it when we’re not doing a group hug. It’s getting awkward.” 

“Hush, ‘Samu.” Atsumu says, “You were going to cry just before, let your nii-san comfort you.” 

“Samu, you were crying?” asks Rintarou. 

“No, I wasn’t-” Osamu pulls back, “Tsumu, stop spouting nonsense.” 

“Awwn, don’t be shy.” Atsumu grins, nudging Rintarou, “Sunarin will be touched to hear it.” 

Rintarou nudges the blonde male back but stares at Osamu with the softest eyes. Osamu returned the stare with mirroring fondness in his eyes, he scanned the younger male and his gorgeously cladded white tuxedo. Not like he hasn’t ever seen him suited up, but it isn’t often either. Rintarou looks absolutely ethereal in white, and Osamu’s heart brims with pride, that he would be the one to marry this very person. 

“You guys are disgusting,” comments Atsumu, but his voice’s filled with mirth, “Go ahead and have your little moment, I’ll be waiting outside.” 

They stand just like that, facing and taking in the sight of each other, even after Atsumu left, tender smile present on both of them. 

Osamu breaks the silence by spreading his arms out, “Come here, Rin?” 

“Aren’t the grooms supposed to stay away from each other before walking down the aisle?” grins Rintarou, but he doesn’t waste any time to dive into Osamu’s arms. 

“Can’t keep my hands to myself,” Osamu settles his hands on the taller male’s lithe waist, “especially when my groom looks this gorgeous.” 

“I could say the same for you,” Rintarou knocks their foreheads, “who gave you the right to be this handsome, Miya Osamu?” 

Osamu chuckles, and pulls the younger male in his arms even closer. “Hey, Rin.” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Nothing,” Osamu bops their noses together, “just feel like calling.” 

Rintarou’s laughter rings out pleasantly, and it warms Osamu’s entire being, and he holds onto him tighter, swamped with this uncontrollable adoration. 

“Who would’ve imagined,” Rintarou ponders, leaning back to cup Osamu’s face in his hands, “that I’d end up marrying you? The first year Suna Rintarou would’ve passed out from shock if he hears this.” 

Osamu tilts his face to press a kiss on the younger’s palm, “The first year Miya Osamu would’ve been very glad to know that he really managed to make the transfer student “Miyarin”.” 

“Hey, ‘Samu.” Rintarou copies. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

He’s rendered speechless with a rare, blinding smile from Suna Rintarou, directed towards him and him only. He would’ve really ascended from pure bliss if it weren’t for the grounding hold Rintarou has on his jaws. 

“Thank you for being patient with me.” Slowly, Rintarou says, and chokes out, “I love you so much.” 

“Wow, Rin...” Osamu breathes out, “Wait, gimme a second. I’m seriously malfunctioning right now.” 

“Idiot.” Rintarou chuckles, slapping his cheeks gently in the process, “Keep yourself together, I still need my groom.” 

“Rin, my dearest Rin...” Osamu calls dumbly, “Suna Rintarou, I love you so fucking much too.” 

“I do hope so, considering we’re getting married in less than an hour.” Rintarou says, eyes crinkling with glee. Osamu hasn’t ever seen him this happy, and seeing the younger being this delighted to marry him makes him feel things inside. 

“Stop ogling each other and get outta the room already.” Atsumu calls, leave it to him to break the moment, “You’re going to be late to your own wedding.” 

Osamu couldn’t even bite out a snide remark to his brother, and fully focuses on this dazzling man before him. 

Extending out a hand, he asks. “Ready to be Miya Rintarou?” 

Laughing lightly, Rintarou grabs his hand. “I’ve never been more ready.” 

This calloused hand from the years of playing volleyball, with long fingers so familiar that he could map it out very easily, Osamu couldn’t wait to put a gold band on it, and his own sturdy finger bearing a matching one. 

* * *

**(December, 2020)**

“How do you feel, ‘Samu?” in a serious voice uncharacteristic of him, Atsumu asks. Osamu glances at the love of his love, asleep right on his shoulders, face all relaxed and soft, like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. Listening to the rhythmic heaving of Rintarou’s breaths, a tender smile takes over Osamu’s face. 

“I feel like I own the world.” He tells his brother, one hand carding through the brown mop of hair, the gold band on the fourth finger of his hand shining brightly against the brown locks. 

“Hmmm,” Atsumu muses, “I can’t be left behind either.” 

“You better not, or else I’ll end up winnin’ our bet.” Osamu smiles, ducking down to press a kiss atop Rintarou’s head. Because when the younger murmurs sleepily against him, Osamu already feels like he’s the happiest man alive. 

* * *

**(February, 2022)**

“That was an amazing spike,” The announcer hollers, “Miya-senshuu from EJP, with such a clean and powerful spike, managed to score the last point! Magnificent!” 

The sound from buzzer blare throughout the entire gymnasium, confirming the Raijin’s victory. Everyone around him applauses for the said team, Osamu should be too, but he couldn’t stop smiling at his husband’s jersey, the name Miya spread out on his broad back, pride coursing in his veins. 

Rintarou used to have his jersey with his given name, but it seems like he wished to make it special today. Indeed, it really is a significant occasion, since it’s Osamu’s first few weeks of finally moving in with his husband. After 6 years of establishment, he finally leaves his onigiri shops in Kansai to few cousins he could trust and ventures off to Kanto region to be with his husband. He got married to the love of his life 4 years ago and yet due to his unfinished business back in his hometown, he couldn’t be with him all the time, he couldn’t even watch his matches in person often. But Rintarou had been more than understanding, never complained and even persuaded Osamu to not dwell over it. So gradually, he worked hard, more than anyone else so that he doesn’t have to spend the time away from this amazing person he calls his husband. It took him a few years but his hard work had finally paid off, and now he wakes up to the beautiful face of his husband, peppers him with morning kisses until he’s fully awake and drives him to work, the life he promised to Rintarou. 

And this very husband of his is currently shaking hands with the opponent team, smiling cheekily at his twin presumably to mock the blonde male, all sassy and confident just like the way he adores him. 

Filled with affection for the younger male, he couldn’t even be bothered when people around him start to talk about how good Miya Atsumu and Suna Rintarou look together. Osamu looks on with a soft smile when his brother pulled Rintarou in a headlock, and ruffled his brown locks in a way he definitely knows the younger hates the most. 

Then, Rintarou finally turns to his direction, his eyes softens once they catch his own grey ones and dashes right to him. He slows down when he’s within a hand’s reach from Osamu, and gives him a smile so bright, which Osamu has grown accustomed of but still manages to shake his heart. It must’ve been uncharacteristic of him in public’s eyes, because the people around him whisper to each other confusingly. 

But Osamu couldn’t care enough, all he wants to do right now is to hold this dear person of his. Before Rintarou could approach him properly, he just grabs the younger by the waist and hoists him up in triumph. He chuckles when Rintarou yelps from the unexpected action and clutches onto his shoulders for leverage. 

Hushed whispers echo around them, yet Osamu focuses his eyes on the person he’s holding, fond smile gracing his lips. 

“I’m so proud of you, Rin.” He tells him. 

Rintarou grins, and looks down at him, endearment evident on his pretty face. 

“Osamu, thank you for staying by my side all these years. I couldn’t have done it without you.” He says, letting both hands leave Osamu’s shoulders to cradle his face instead, “I love you. Stay with me forever.” 

When Rintarou dived down to kiss him right on the lips, suddenly everything around him turns static, and with all his five senses, all he could feel is Rintarou and only him. It’s crazy how Rintarou still drives him insane even after all these years of being together. 

Osamu sets the younger down to his feet again, arms still anchored around his waist. 

“Forever is too short of a time if it’s with you, Rin.” He tells him. It’s true, Osamu doesn’t think he’d ever get enough of him. Osamu was just 16 when he first laid his eyes on this tall, elegant, brown-haired male with the prettiest set of eyes he has ever seen, and he was barely 17 when he figured out that he might be a little in love with the said male. Now he’s 27, almost a renowned chef of a rising diner, has come across a lot of people who would love to know him and be a part of his life and yet he’s still utterly and hopelessly in love with his first love and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I love you too, Rin.” He grins, when he manages to realize he’s the lucky person who gets to marry his first love. 

Leaning his forehead onto the younger’s adorably wide one, he whispers. “Thank you too for marrying me and fulfilling my wish of wanting to call you Miyarin.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Rintarou smiles. Osamu returns a same bright smile, finger tenderly brushing the name Miya the younger has on his jersey. 

“Do you like it?” Rintarou whispers against his lips. 

“Very much,” Osamu tells him, “let’s go to that fancy dinner place to celebrate your win?” 

“The one you took me to make up for your impromptu proposal?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Samu, that place had the most terrible lasagna I’ve ever tasted.” 

“I know, but for the mood-” 

“Why don’t we order takeout from our favorite Chinese place instead and relax at home?” Rintarou suggests. 

“Home?” Osamu couldn’t help but smile, “I’d love it very much.” 

For Osamu, home isn’t the place where he’s born. It doesn’t have to be entitled to a single place, not Amagasaki, Osaka nor not necessarily Tokyo. That’s right, home is where the heart is, and Osamu’s home exists in between Rintarou’s arms. Anywhere with Rintarou is home, Rintarou is his home.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, this series has finally come to an end! I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been in a slump, constantly rereading and thinking that this fic is no good. But all of you had been so kind, leaving such sweet comments that it gave me so much motivation. So, thank you to every single one of you. I'm kinda having mixed feelings, I'm glad I managed to write a spin-off and successfully finishing it, but at the same time, I've grown attached to their dynamic in this fic that I didn't even want to end it. But mostly, I enjoyed writing them so so much, especially this chapter, I just want to see them as lovestruck idiots, god i love 'em. Anyway, enough talking. THANK YOU SO MUCH, for sticking with me throughout this whole Miyarin agenda and I'll try to come back with a lot more interesting Sunaosa fics <3 Happy holidays, please stay safe everyone!  
> P.s- I literally started this fic around the time when cour 2 started airing and it's ending tomorrow, not intentional but kind of fittin' don't you think so?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't expect the last fic to blow up!!! I am sooo grateful to receive all those kudos and kind comments from you guys!! I hope you all enjoy this as much as the previous one! I will try to post the other chapters soon. XOXO


End file.
